The Other Kind
by Leemah Readz
Summary: Leah thought being the only girl in the pack meant she was cursed, unwanted, and undeserving of a normal life. Not until she met the one man that would change her world, whose world too was a different story: Draco Malfoy. A pureblood wizard who had his life planned out...until he met her.
1. The Meet

_"A lot of people believe in love. They say love makes you do crazy things. It makes you and breaks you until everything you are is all about it. Love brings about peace, but it also causes war. A sort of war that could go on for years, decades, millenniums. The question is, can love survive the same? I am a living proof of that. I've been alive some time now, and I am gifted with two very different, very diverse capabilities. But this story isn't about me... This is about my parents. This is about their love."_

The front door of a comfortable, wooden home opened and shut with a bang, sending the bugs in the front porch to jump for safety into the grass.

"I'll get over it when everybody shuts up about it!" cried Leah, loud enough for her brothers to hear. She could hear them still teasing her even as she walked away from the chaos.

When she was about to enter the forest, her hands trembled and feet tingled. A feeling she was so used to. Within seconds, she was down on all fours. Paws, fur, and a tail that swatted the air every now and then from the anger inside.

She ran. There was nothing like it. Nothing like the feeling of being this free. Her whole body moved with a grace dodging branches, trees and boulders and what nots in her way. She loved this the most: leaping into the air one piece of land to another. For a minute there she felt herself smiling. The first time the entire week that she's smiled.

When she was sure she was nowhere close to home, she made a sharp turn in the forest where she knew she shouldn't be heading to at all, but something compelled her, walking through a path she was once again familiar with. It broke out into bushes slightly apart—a path clearly used more than once. Beyond it was the view of a lone house: pale, modern and beautiful. There was no movement around except for the smoke expelling from the silver chimney above.

_"They'll kill me when they find out where I am." _she thought. She didn't move forward out of the forest, but waited.

Leah wasn't aware of how long she's been sitting there, but when she woke up to the darkness she knew it's been quite a while. She remembered arguing with the pack about 4pm and judging by the height of moon above, it was around 8.

She sat up, shook the sleep from her body and licked her lips. The house was still the first to catch her attention. This time, lights beamed out from every curtained window. But still no movement.

That is, until an unfamiliar scent brushed her nose.

Standing at attention, Leah lifted her tail and ears to the air, warned. This scent was so different, so diverse, so foreign, threatening. Her nose to tingle much.

Out of the shadowy path of road came the headlights to a car that drove up and parked with ease. Leah watched carefully as the driver's seat opened and out stepped the most ghostly figure of a being she's ever seen. Pale white skin, golden hair, and in a dark suit he looked tall and well-built. Leah felt her tail swish. He stuck his head back in the car and pulled out a carefully wrapped box with a pretty ribbon over it. He disappeared into the house in seconds.

Leah watched the empty porch with wide-eyed wonder. Who was that beautiful being? He wasn't a vampire, that she was sure of because he didn't smell vile or repulsive in any way. In fact, he smelled like a bed of flowers or a bucket of something delicious she couldn't even figure out.

Her nose still tingled, and without thinking twice, she ran back into the forest to a spot she carefully kept a secret. It was under one of the large trees that she dug out a bag and replaced the hole again before shape shifting to her human self.

Leah emerged from the same path, fully clothed in a flesh pencil dress with a slit that cut up to three inches over her knee, black heels, and some plain jewelry that didn't take the spotlight off the dress. Her short hair was up in a clean, overturned bun emphasizing her strong jaw. She wasn't very fond of makeup but she did manage to put on a light shade of it tonight.

For a baby shower, this was one hell of a preparation.

She knocked on the door, puckered her lips and plastered a smile that was ready to catch any man tonight. Particularly, that blonde beauty of a man.

"Leah!" Renesmee answered the door looking stunning as always. It was only so right that she had Jacob, otherwise men would be groveling on their knees for her. Handsome men, men like that blonde one.

"Hello, Nessie." Leah said as they embraced.

"I'm so glad you could come. Seth's already here, but where are the others?"

"I really don't know. I came here by myself."

Nessie smiled to one side, sorry. "Well, come in! I'm sure they'll be here anyway."

Leah entered, looking around at the splendid little home. This was just her second time inside. It was a whole different view compared to the one she enjoyed staring from her favorite spot.

"Jacob must be around here somewhere, but the baby's in the lounge."

"Haven't thought of a name yet, huh?" Leah chuckled. Nessie handed her a glass of champagne.

"Nope. Jake and I haven't decided yet. We always end up arguing. It's alright, we have two weeks to think of one before they finally name him Baby Boy Black."

Leah nearly choked on her drink. _Baby Boy Black_.

"Let me introduce you to some of the guests." Nessie said when they entered the study. It was filled with unfamiliar faces even though Forks was just a tiny place. A lot of them, though, Leah knew, were vampires.

"Jacqueline Dupree, Ernest Hemingway, Eleanor Macabee, and Miranda Powers. Everyone, this is Leah Clearwater. A childhood friend of Jacob's."

They were nice, even though they slightly cringed at the look of her—smell of her, actually. And they did bring about a good conversation which Nessie clearly enjoyed. Leah looked around for that mysterious man, but found him nowhere. In the far end of the room were Jasper and Alice Cullen. Somewhere in the hallway walking by, was Edward followed by Bella. And then from the doorway, greeted by Jacob himself was the rest of the pack. Leah scoffed.

"I'm sorry?" Eleanor gasped. Leah had her drink in her mouth when she turned to them. All staring at her, aghast.

"What? Oh no.. Sorry, not you. I didn't mean to do that."

Miranda rolled her eyes as they returned to conversing. Nessie excused herself and Leah from them, and stirred her away.

"Sorry about that." Nessie said softly. "They aren't very...fun."

"They were okay."

"You look stunning by the way, have I told you? Well, let's get you settled with some nice people this time. I have a good feeling you'll enjoy tonight."

They entered the lounge where more people were at. Nessie greeted the ones that just arrived, but quickly returned to Leah.

"Oh! This is who I want you to meet, Leah." Nessie's tone shifted to thrill. "He's not from around here, actually. He's from Europe. Don't worry, he's not a vampire. A hundred percent human with...a few tricks."

They squeezed through the crowd to a corner of the lounge that was empty save for a lone stranger seated decently on an armchair. He was surveying the guests with cold, emotionless eyes. Heavy, skeptical eyes.

Nessie went to him first and he stood to give her a proper air kiss. They talked a little before Nessie turned to Leah with a hand outstretched. To Leah's surprise, she recognized the hair, the skin, and the suit. This was definitely him.

"This is Leah, my very good friend and Jake's childhood friend. Leah, this is a new friend of mine. Jacob and I met him when we were in London for our honeymoon.

This is Draco. _Draco_ _Malfoy_."

* * *

><p>Hello! I realize I haven't finished my other story, but once this idea came to mind, I knew I had to write it down and share it. I hope to hear from you and what you think about the plot. Thanks :)<p>

~Leemah


	2. The Wizard and The Wolf

II

He noticed the look in her eyes when Renesmee brought her to meet him. She was a little thing. Tan skinned with a slender body that fitted her dress well. She dominated the dress perfectly, unlike the rest of the women in the party that let the dress wear them, this one wasn't.

He took her hand and kissed it gently. They were soft, and rather warm. Busy hands, he thought. She smiled and it was infectious because he smiled back for the first time in a while, without thinking. Her smile was way better than he'd expected. It suited her well, like his smirk suited him.

"Nice to meet you, Leah." he said, breaking the conversing bond with Renesmee as she watched them, amused.

"Pleasure." Leah said.

"I'll leave you two alone. Don't forget to greet the baby boy, though. Cheerio!" Renesmee sang and walked away. Draco laughed at her attempt of the accent.

"You're not a vampire." Draco decided. Leah shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

"You don't miss a thing. I am not."

"So you must be like Jacob."

"Oh no. Nothing like Jacob. We're the same kind, though, if that's what you mean."

"Ah, I see." Draco's eyes smiled with intrigue.

"What about you? You're not a vampire."

"Good guess. Did Nessie help you out on that one?"

"No. I did that all by myself."

"Brilliant."

From the corner of her eyes, Leah saw them coming. Her brothers, her pack, her stronghold and weakness at the same time. It was Paul and Jared. Leah glared at them as they approached, all smiles. She downed her drink quickly.

"Leah, you came!" Jared said happily and crunched her tight in his arms.

"I told you she would." Paul snickered.

"Guys, this is Draco Malfoy." Leah cleared her throat. The boys turned to Draco and threw grins as if they've never noticed him there.

"Draco Malfoy, sounds sharp." Jared said with interest. He held out a hand, and Draco shook it.

"Pleased to meet you." Draco sounded a little more formal now.

"Oh, and English!" Paul commented enthusiastically as he shook Draco's hand. Leah bit her lip, embarrassed by her brother's immaturity.

"Yes I am..." Draco said warily. He glanced at Leah with a forcefully cool smile.

"So you've met our girl, Leah." Jared began, nudging her hard in the rib.

"Renesmee introduced us." Leah moved back.

"Did she? How...nice of her." Paul surveyed Draco carefully. His eyes did not hide their suspicion. Leah threw him a piercing look when he looked at her. No one said anything for a while. Jared looked at all of them, confused and oblivious about how awkward it was getting. Draco seemingly busied himself by looking around the room.

"Jared, I heard the snack table's filled with your favorite muffins. Rosalie baked them."

"Rosalie's Muffins." Jared said with a sleek tone, nudging Paul this time. Chuckling, Paul nodded and they both left but not before throwing Draco a warning look.

Draco only smirked in return.

"Sorry about them. They're just being..._dogish_." Leah muttered.

"That's alright. I'm quite aware of the impression I put up around strangers." he took a sip. "Not exactly the congenial type." he looked and scanned her from head to toe with a side smile.

When dinner was served, all the guests circled the dining table in their formal outfits. They weren't as much as they looked because everyone fit in the dining room, and the food was just enough to fill their stomachs.

Leah was looking down on the little boy's cradle with a curious look that Draco laughed at.

"What is so funny?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"You look like you're debating whether to eat him or not. He's a baby, Leah. They aren't so bad."

"It's a hybrid. It's not just a baby. This tiny thing's stronger than...a lot of us." she breathed.

"A lot of _you. _Don't categorize me into that lot." Draco scoffed. He stood next to her with arms crossed over his chest looking down at the baby too. He was pale like his mother but had Jacob's hair and features. His eyes were a deep black staring up at them.

"He could be stronger than you." Leah commented. She didn't tear her eyes from the baby.

"But I know he isn't." Draco sighed. Leah looked at him, annoyed. His cockiness didn't seem to bother her as much as it should, but only intrigued her more. And his sexy accent, she thought, only stirred her interest in him.

"Just what is it you do, anyway?"

Draco looked at her. His piercing blue eyes icy in all its masculine glory glimmered from the firelight of the table candles. He leaned down closer to her without breaking contact, smirking. From the corner of Leah's eyes she saw him raise his hand to point at something. He nudged his head to that direction, and she looked.

"See those candles? Watch..." Draco whispered. His breath was warm against her neck, lifting the tiny hair on her arms.

The first candle lit up, then the next, and the next until the entire row of five was a glow of fire.

Leah gasped. "How did you do that?"

Draco laughed.

"You're a magician, aren't you?"

He laughed even harder.

"Look who's having the time of their lives!" Jacob came along with two glasses of wine. "Draco, I haven't seen much of you tonight. I hope you're enjoying yourself." he handed each of them a glass. His eyes flickered to Leah's and she was quick to dodge them.

"Certainly. My new friend here is quite the entertainer." Draco glanced at Leah with a smile.

"Leah? Entertaining? That's new..." Jacob lifted a teasing brow to her. Leah rolled her eyes.

"He's the entertainer here, actually. Incidentally, Jacob, what is it Draco does?"

Draco and Jacob exchanged thoughtful looks, and Draco lifted the glass to his lips.

"Draco? He's a wizard."

"A wizard?" Leah debated.

"A wizard." Draco repeated with certainty and a nod.

"How...interesting." Leah gulped.

They were out in the backyard where it was decorated and barricaded by more candles. Other guests were there too, but Draco and Leah kept themselves out of hearing. They've been talking for about three hours since that "magic trick" with the candles. And ever since Jacob confirmed Draco being a wizard, all Leah could do was ask more.

"Show me your wand then." Leah dared. Draco pulled it out from his blazer's inside pocket and held it out for her to see. Leah reached out to take it, but Draco pulled it away.

"No. It's off limits. Can't let you touch it."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'll be able to do anything with it." Leah teased.

"I don't care. It's dear to me. Therefore, no one touches it." he pocketed it away.

"Alright, I'll make you a bargain then."

"No bargains."

"I'll phase."

"Phase?" Draco questioned with a contorted expression.

"I'll show you what I am in exchange for a minute of your wand." Leah said with a smirk. Draco let out a scoff. Earlier, he tried talking her to shifting into a wolf, and it seemed nothing he said made her do it, up until now.

"Well?" Leah sang. Draco stared at her, thinking deeply. There was something desirable about this woman despite her being part dog, which he would naturally loathe.

When Draco found out about Jacob, he couldn't shake his hand a second time until his friendliness grew on him and Draco found him to be pleasing. Renesmee was easier to befriend, though, being stunning and naturally attractive as always. And when the couple became one of Draco's favorite people, he just had to come and see what all this vampire-wolf kind were all about.

But he never thought..never thought he'd find one of them as breathless as Leah. As endearing. As intriguing.

"Alright." Draco sighed. Leah broke out into a victorious laugh.

"Great! Come along now." She took his hand—wrist, mostly—and pulled him through the barrier of candles toward the forest.

"Wait. Where are we going? You're not going to kill me, are you?" Draco called out.

"I thought you said nothing could be stronger than you? Why do you sound so threatened?"

"I'm not. I just...I don't know this place." Draco cleared his throat of the fear in his tone.

"You will now." Leah sang again. She brought him to her path and pulled him deep enough to shut out the noise from the party, but kept it in view for Draco's comfort. When she let him go, he spun around and put a hand on his chest. Relieved to discover they weren't too far.

"Hold this for a second will you?" he heard Leah say behind him. He turned to find her dress lifted over his eyes.

"What's—" he started.

"I have to take it off. Otherwise, I'll ruin it when I phase. Just hold it up until I say so."

Draco reluctantly replaced her fingers where she held it up and waited. It was silent for seconds, though to Draco it seemed like minutes.

"Leah, how should I know when to look?" he asked. But no one answered. Instead, he heard the breath of something large. He pulled the dress down and let out a gasp. He stared eye to eye with a grey-patched wolf so large it stood on all fours leveling his chest.

Draco watched wide eyed and mouth agape for fear of his life.


	3. River Rocks

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I've been writing constantly now, trying to finish up the next chapters quick. You've really helped. I hope I don't disappoint any of you if you're expecting a lot out of this story. Thanks much! Hope to hear more of what you think :)_

_~Leemah_

* * *

><p>III<p>

"This is unbelievable. Remarkable." Draco muttered.

In Leah's place was a fury big wolf-like creature walking in a circle around him, and his eyes followed with wonder.

Her tail swished from side to side. She stopped before him and began to sniff his tuxedo. Draco laughed at the feel of her strong breath on his skin. He lifted a hand to touch her nose and Leah stood still as he stroked her head gently. Somehow Draco knew she was smiling, so he smiled back.

"Can you phase back now?" he said softly, looking into a set of big brown eyes. Slowly, Leah stepped back and took a bow while Draco lifted the dress over his eyes again.

She pulled the dress down just over her chest to meet his eyes. Her hair was undone and it fell loose just above her shoulders. A beautiful mess, he thought.

Draco looked down at her with his breaths heavy and for a while that's all they both heard in the stillness and darkness of the night. Their eyes locked on each other.

Slowly, Draco reached up to cup a cheek in his hand as he moved his face down to close the gap between them. Leah's heart raced, but the moment his lips touched hers, she felt a calmness over her.

The kiss started soft, gentle and careful, but once they both felt the comfort in each other, the kiss deepened into a passion neither of them had experienced in a long time.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Draco whispered once they pulled away, exhaling with relief. Leah struggled to read his eyes, hoping to get something out of them that might cause her to doubt. But they only looked serious.

"Tomorrow." She thought aloud.

"I'm only staying for a few weeks and...I'd like to get to know you, if you'll let me." He turned away for Leah to dress up. "Unless of course you're a busy girl." he added.

"No." Leah snapped almost immediately. She took his shoulders and spun him around to face her. "I'd love to spend time with you."

Draco smiled. "I do believe Forks is rather small." He surveyed her dress and straightened out the creases.

"It's impossible to go around unnoticed."

"That's interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Interesting." he said with frivolity.

"You enjoy repeating others, don't you?"

"Not as much as I like doing this." and then he kissed her again. There was a desperation in his kiss that Leah felt—like he hungered for it. And she, being perpetually surrounded by a pack of boys, felt it was about time she let out the girl inside that screamed for freedom.

* * *

><p>Leah woke up the next day with a smile on her face. Her brothers easily noticed it and were quick to tease her.<p>

"Had fun last night, Ley?" Embry said, grinning. Leah sat herself around the dining table and poured herself a bowl of milk and cereal. Jared, Seth and Paul were around as well, staring at her as they chewed.

"Looks like she did." Seth murmured. Leah threw him a glare.

"I'll bet. That vampire looks like he knows his way around." Paul said. Everyone looked to him.

"He's _not _a vampire." Leah said hotly. Their heads turned to her again.

"Did you see the skin on him? Pale as snow. His eyes are as crystal clear as water. Bet you he's just as cold as..." Paul trailed off, unable to finish, for Leah's sake. The boys nodded.

"He is not." Leah stuck a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"You would know." Seth snickered. Leah reached out and slapped the back of his head.

When she was through she picked up her bowl to wash it in the sink leaving her brothers to talk about other things. It was Paul's hand that suddenly gripped her shoulder. She turned to find I'm glaring down at the soapy bowl in her hands.

"Paul, what are you—"

"Listen, I don't trust the guy. He may not be a vampire, but there's definitely something odd about him. He doesn't seem ordinary." he said it under his breath.

"Because he isn't. He's a wizard."

"For the life of me, Leah!" Paul tightened his grip. "A wizard?"

"Will you calm down? He's not as dangerous as you think."

"You don't know that. We may be wolves. Fast and strong. But they...they're cunning. Without even needing to look at you, they could kill. Leah, for goodness sake, don't see him."

"You're too late for that. I'm meeting him today." The soap had begun to subside, so she began rubbing it again.

"Did you not just hear what I said? I _don__'__t_ trust him. Our instincts as wolves go way deeper than our human characteristics. You can't dismiss this, Leah." Paul suddenly sounded more worried than he was angry. Leah turned the faucet on and let the water flow as she looked at him and sighed before speaking.

"I know he's not dangerous, Paul." She put her hand over his. "Let me go."

"I don't like this. Not one bit." He said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to like him. I know I do, though. A lot." she put the bowl away, put the water off and pulled his hand from her before walked away.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"I don't know. You tell me." Draco glanced at her with a smirk. Leah was sitting in the passengers seat of his luxurious car. A Porsche. Black.

"I thought you knew your way around here? If it's that small."

"I got here four days ago. It's impossible, even for myself, to know my way around by then."

"You're not so powerful after all." Leah remarked, snickering. Draco stepped on the accelerator and they blasted through the road like a bullet.

They ended up in deep end of La Push's forest overlooking the ocean. Draco parked his car by the cliff, confident of its edgy position.

"Here?" Draco looked around, bothered. Leah stepped out and sucked in the salty, sea air.

"Yup." She was on the edge this time, feet together, looking straight down at the water splashing angrily against the rocks. To Draco it looked more than ten stories down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco slammed his car door shut and hurried to her, but stopped when he saw the waves crashing in. "Come away from the edge, Leah!"

"You should try this!" Leah lifted her arms to her head as if to dive, and Draco pulled out his wand. Leah laughed. "What are you going to do, sir? Make me fly?"

And with that she jumped. All she heard before letting the wind blow through her ears was Draco shouting out her name.

Draco was down on all fours surveying the rocky bottom. How in the world could she miss those boulders? His heart was racing. Quickly, but casually like vapor, he vanished into a cloud of black smoke darting down toward the boulders and reappeared stable on both feet.

Leah was nowhere in the air when he looked, but he heard a giggle below him.

"So that's one thing you _can_ do." Draco found her in the water looking up at him with a smile.

"Have you gone mad?" He didn't look impressed at all. His blonde hair shinning under the sun looked like a crown of jewels from Leah's point of view.

She laughed and buried herself under water.

"You should try this! Come on in!" She said once up again.

Looking around at the rough waves approaching and the ones that hit the rocks, Draco let out a sigh. He ran his hands through his hair before unbuttoning his polo. "Bloody hell. I need a drink."


	4. Reality Bites

IV

They were sitting on one of the boulders wet from swimming and the splashing of the waves, but they remained oblivious to it.

"What's it like back where you live?" Leah looked up her shoulder to Draco as she sat between his legs. Draco had his blonde hair swept back in the wetness.

"A mess."

"How so?"

"Being a wizard has its disadvantages." He paused. "It's my father. He's...difficult."

"We're not too different." Leah leaned back against him. "He died of a heart attack hearing Seth and I phased. Yours?"

"Oh he's very much alive. He and mum, they're...quite the lot."

"What does that mean?"

"It's complicated, really. I shouldn't let you worry about it." he planted a kiss on her head.

"But I'd like to be. I mean, if it's alright with you." she looked at him again. Draco merely glanced at her then gave a short, resigned laugh. Without any trouble he helped her up and positioned her to face him. Leah searched his eyes though they bore little earnestness.

"Leah, love, to be perfectly frank... I'm not the type to be seen around much. I don't spend time as a usual wizard, or person would."

"You mean like 'snogging around with women'?" Leah teased. Draco chuckled.

"Yes. None of that. Back home, you mention my name, all you'll hear about me are dreadful things—horrible things. I'm not a likable being, even I can say so myself." He looked beyond her finding it difficult to admit what was true.

"What you're trying to say is?"

"What I'm trying to say is..." Draco exhaled. "I fancy you deeply. I adore you. You're beautiful and inspiring. And to find myself at all attracted to a woman is a world's wonder, trust me. I'm not just saying this to inspire you, but only because it's all very much true. Now, as much as I want you in my world, I don't think I should. It isn't safe."

"And you think letting you in my world is?" Leah's face contorted with dismay.

"I don't. I didn't say it is."

"I'm not at all threatened by what your world can bring."

"It's not that simple, Leah. Even as..what you are..it isn't safe." Draco cupped her face in his hands and they stared at each other thoughtfully. Leah's eyes begged.

"I can't." Draco sighed.

"What is it you're really afraid of?"

_That we truly can't be together. _Draco thought to himself. "Not being with you. Is that enough?"

"But you're with me now. Let's make that matter. Two more weeks."

Draco pulled her in his arms, smiling at the idea. But behind he frowned, sorry. Sadly. Hopelessly.

* * *

><p>Draco stumbled out of his bed to hurry to the door. Someone was banging on it impatiently. He hastily pulled on his trousers while unlocking the knob.<p>

"Who the bloody hell is it? Can't a man get decent?" he pulled the door open to see Jacob glaring at him. "Jake!"

Jacob stormed in. "What is this about you and Leah?"

"I'm seeing her, but I didn't think it'd upset you this much." Draco was still tightening the tie of his trouser. "Nessie put us up to it at the party, though I didn't think we'd hit it off as quickly."

"But it did. And pretty damn hard, right?" Jacob stood firm, breath raging. Draco laughed.

"Really, Jake. What's this about? Yeah, Leah and I have something."

"How could you let that happen? You know you _can't_ be together!"

"Look, Jake, will you calm down?" Draco pulled out a chair from the mini dining set. Jacob didn't even so much as glance at it.

"What are you going to do when you have to go home and _never_ come back?"

"Now isn't '_never' _much too strong? I could come back every now and then..."

"And keep breaking her heart by leaving? Some day you know you can't promise you'll always come back." Jacob bellowed. "You know what you are. You're a _wizard! _And a pureblood at that! A Malfoy. You can't be with a muggle. Leah is half muggle, hasn't that crossed your mind? When she's in her human form...she's a muggle. And you can't _be _with a muggle, Draco. You know that only too well." Jacob calmed down at the last minute and took a seat, but the worry on his face remained.

Draco stared at him, dumfounded because he knew Jacob was right. Leah is a muggle. The one thing he once couldn't and up to now shouldn't accept in his life.

"I have a week left. We were going to fly to New York together until I leave." Draco spoke monotonously, lifeless. Jacob read the expression on his face.

"You can't leave her, can you?" Jacob raised a brow. Draco met his eyes briefly and then turned away scratching his head. Jacob broke into a disbelieving smile. He caught up to Draco pulling a shoulder to whirl him around—as in his strength he could.

"Really. You _can't _leave her?"

Draco sighed while rubbing his face with both hands. How could it have gone this complicated so fast? He believed he knew better. Weeks ago he knew who he was and what he wanted. Now, all of that didn't matter.

Jacob laughed."And all the while I believed you to be a strong-willed man. Women have a way of confusing things, don't they?"

Draco placed his hands on his hips. "I'm leaving. Don't worry. I won't make promises. I'll be gone and out of her life."

"End it just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Right. Your father, after all, is whose love you need." Jacob said sardonically. Without much thought, Draco stretched out and grabbed Jacob's neck.

"Don't provoke me into hurting you, Jacob. Our friendship means something to me." Draco spoke every word with difficulty between his teeth. Jacob didn't move, but didn't give any gesture of defense either.

"Then don't play with my sister. Love her if you love her. Leave her if you're in doubt." Jacob slowly pulled the hand from his neck and walked out, shutting the door without a sound.

* * *

><p><em>I'll be posting chapter 5 very soon! Thanks so much guys! <em>

_~Leemah_


	5. Black and White

V

"Ready?"

"I'm ready." With a slight kick off the ground, they were flying. Leah held on tight around Jacob as they flew further and further into the sky. The wind on her face reminded her of running.

"Hold on tight." Draco said and they blasted even faster. Leah laughed, enjoying the feel of speed. They were above La Push's forests, over the ocean, and even on the city without slowing down in case they were seen.

Draco landed easily on the roof of a little, modern home. It was a ways from the city, and just on the border of the vampire-wolf agreement. There were no other houses near it, and the road that led to the city was winding and narrow, but smooth.

"I like to call this my home away from home." Draco flashed her a grin, holding the broom upright next to him. "I just moved, though, a week ago. I got a little too comfortable at the hotel."

Leah looked around.

"It does look homey, but sort of lonely, don't you think?" The corners of Leah's lips were slightly turned down.

"Not too much. I spend most of my time with you, so it's not lonely at all. Wait until you see the inside. Come on." Draco walked ahead.

They climbed down a wide, white staircase spiraling into a lounge with a little fireplace that lit up the moment Draco walked in.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"I don't need to. The place looks it." Leah gaped at its elegance. It looked exactly as sophisticated as Draco. She followed him into a tiny kitchen—tiny, but remarkably spacious.

In some unexplainable way, all the rooms were larger than they looked. The entire house itself was larger than it looked. It was much, much bigger that it looked from outside.

"Brandy?" Draco tipped a bottle toward her, but already had a goblet of something else in his other hand.

"No, I think I'll have what you're having." Leah took his drink.

"That's Butterbeer." Draco watched her down its contents easily. She set it down before him heavily.

"Amazing! Fill it to the brim, mate." she ordered, licking her lips, and walked away.

They were snuggled together on one of the couches, each with a glass of wine in one hand. Leah had her head on his shoulder as his arm snaked from around her back to cradle her close to him.

"Tell me more about your magic, and growing up a wizard. What were you like growing up? Back in Hog..Hogw…"

"Hogwarts." Draco laughed lightly. "You'd never believe me if I told you." he was smirking.

"No, really." Leah's tone was impatient.

Draco sighed. It was strange how anything she did or said, roused a fear in him he had never experienced.

"Let's just say I'm...disagreeable. Unpleasant. Crabby. Selfish. You get the picture."

Leah let out a chortle with sort of a snort along it and Draco laughed.

"Told you you wouldn't believe it." He said. Leah shifted to her side to face him.

"How come I haven't seen any of that in you these past weeks?" She asked him seriously. Draco briefly looked at her then emptied his glass with one swift gulp.

"Honestly, I haven't quite figured it out. It's different here. I don't feel quite my usual self most of the time. There's this shift to who I am here from who I am there, you know what I mean?" he looked at her. Leah's nose crinkled.

"Then who are you if you aren't yourself when you're with me?" she asked, looking worried. Draco looked at her thoughtfully. It was odd seeing and being this close to a muggle. Her skin was darker around his. It was like looking at a smear of blood on snow. She had jet black hair while he had a blonde, almost white shade. Again the contrast was impeccable.

He broke into a smile staring and studying her features closely, and the wrinkle on Leah's nose disappeared when she too began to smile. Draco pushed his lips to hers.

"I like myself a lot better when I'm not _myself_. You make me appreciate this part of me a whole lot, like I want to be _this_ all the time. That's what I've realized."

"How do you know it has anything to do with me?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Because with you I know what I am, and who I'm supposed to be. Take away all my magic and your immortality, and I know this is where I should be. Where I want to be…always."

"Are you saying…" Leah didn't continue. She couldn't accept it if he rejected her.

"I'm saying…I've fallen in love with you." Draco spoke softly. He was smiling calmly, but inside he couldn't believe he had said it. It was a surprise to him to understand what the feeling was, and he realized then that he wanted that the most. He wanted to love her the most.

Leah said nothing, but the smile on her face melted into a frown because her lips began to tremble and her brows creased the moment tears left her eyes. Draco wiped them with kisses and pulled her atop him with one swift movement. No words were exchanged while Leah unbuttoned his creased, white polo. Draco felt his heart race as he lifted her blouse from her. He saw her and she saw him and when their eyes met, everything felt right. Leah put a hand on his chest to feel his heart and giggled at its pace. Draco exhaled in an attempt to calm himself.

"Look at how you strip me of my manhood. I'm not usually this nervous." He struggled to speak.

"It doesn't matter. I like knowing how feel. I'm nervous too."

"Let's put it behind us then, shall we?" Draco whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

In a matter of minutes, they were surrounded in each other's caresses.

The fire died in minutes and, being too lazy to turn it back on or ruin their mood, they blanketed each other in the heat that radiated from their bodies. Leah never felt this much heat surge through her since she phased, and she thought she would shift in Draco's hold. And as he held her he knew there was no pureblood he had ever felt this much passion for. He now believed muggles possessed as much power as any pureblood could conjure; and maybe even more.


	6. The Liftaway

_I really appreciate all the reviews and suggestions you guys, you are all too sweet. I am strongly considering them as well. I know it's going a bit too fast, but that was my intention because I planned on a lot more happening later on, after this chapter. :) And the one about Draco's mum, I've thought about it as well, and will be putting her in more than I originally planned. I hope you all like it, though. Please continue to share your thoughts with me, it'll really help me finish this story. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this short chapter._

_~Leemah_

* * *

><p>VI<p>

Leah watched the bags slowly fill as Draco packed. Initially she offered to help, but as she pulled out his clothes, the more she felt she missed him already. Amused, Draco let her in bed to do it all by himself with a little help from some spells. Leah's gloom couldn't even bring her to marvel at the magic.

With just days left of his stay, Leah only wanted to spend every waking hour left with him.

"When did you say you were coming back?" Leah avoided his eyes keeping them on the moon out the window. She could see its crescent shape merely peeking out from behind the dark clouds.

Draco was folding a shirt when he looked up to her. "I didn't."

Leah nodded not completely understanding, but asked no further—worried for herself.

"I guess I was prepared for this." She sighed bringing her knees to her chest curling up in the sheets. Draco rounded the bed to her side and towered over her. Rowdily, he scooped her out and spun her around causing her to shriek. When he was satisfied by her laughing, he tossed her back down and gave her a rough smooch.

"Now please wipe that frown off, yes?"

Leah glared up at him and then nodded. He went back to packing.

"Why don't you just pull a hocus pocus on that so we can have more time together?" she suggested.

Draco frowned, annoyed, but once again overpowered by her demand pulled out his black wand and with a swift wave everything just fell into place in his luggage. The closet was empty within a fraction of a second.

"Wow." Leah gasped. "Why didn't I think of that earlier..." she eyed Draco brutally.

"I wanted to go for the more hands-on kind of thing. You know, be a little more…mortal." Draco said with a smirk. "Brilliant, isn't it?"

The awe on her face disappeared when he looked at her again and in its place was a frown. Draco's smile faded as she buried her face in the sheets.

"Leah."

"You're not coming back, are you?" her voice broke with a hopelessness that weighed him down. Draco slipped in next to her and wrapped his arms around her natural unnaturally warm body. He pressed his nose to her head, inhaling her sweet scent and moved down to her cheeks and neck.

"I don't like seeing you like this. So upset." he whispered. "Can we please not think about that? Can we just think about now, please?"

Leah struggled to look him in the eyes. His icy blues on her chocolate brown ones—another contrast in their already diverse lives. Ultimately, she nodded blinking a tear down her cheek. Draco reached out and picked it up carefully. In his fingers it hardened into a glassy little teardrop. Leah's brows creased in suspicion.

"Your memories are in this single tear. Our memories. When I miss you, this will be my way back to you." Draco let out a light smile and Leah almost lost her breath.

"What about me?" she asked. With his other hand, Draco gently took her hand and placed it on his chest. She felt his heart beat against her palm.

"This is what you have of me. All of me. You'll be the only muggle that can say that." He closed his eyes upon saying 'muggle'.

Bittersweet tears began to fall from her eyes. And even as Draco held her in his arms to comfort her, he couldn't keep his own tears from falling.

When love has to go, you don't only feel it beginning to slip away, you also begin to feel yourself lift off into a reality you only deny. It's an ebbing of your own soul that hurts every bit of your body, your mind, and your heart until you find yourself lost, forgotten, and in a state of meaningless living.

Draco talked Leah out of travelling with him to New York and for his own good rebooked his flight so that he only had hours instead of days to layover at the airport. Leah found it hard to sleep two nights before the day Draco was set to leave even if she would be staying with him on his last night. They spent the entire day together, not talking about his flight or about missing each other. If anything, they pretended as though he had more days left.

But as the hours went by and Leah could finally count them with one hand, she began to break down.

Draco was cooking up a meal for her in his tiny kitchen when he looked and saw the look on her face he hoped he wouldn't see.

She was sitting on the white settee looking at him through the walkway between the lounge and the kitchen, and she was crying. Crying calmly.

"Oh no, love…" Draco whispered and put off the fire of the stove, but Leah was quick. She stood, walked hurriedly to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Don't leave me." She wept and whispered into his chest. No matter how tall she was, Draco still stood taller than her. He didn't move for a moment because he felt his eyes giving in as well, but he braved himself and embraced her protectively.

"I'm not…I'm—I'm right here, Leah." He struggled as he spoke soothingly.

"You'll go. You'll go and you'll be gone, and I'll be empty. Don't go, Draco, please."

Draco pulled away to look at her, but she held on. He tried holding her shoulders, but she wouldn't move. "Leah, look at me. Look at me, love."

She shook her head.

"Please, let me look at you. I want to see you." Draco swallowed the pain, "let me see your eyes."

At this, Leah slipped her hands from around him and lifted her face to him. Her cheeks were flushed, her tanned skin couldn't even hide that, and her eyes were puffy and wet, her lips turned down at the corners slightly trembling as she held them in.

"You are so beautiful." Draco said and managed to smile saying so. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and combed through her hair with his fingers. Leah closed her eyes, more tears fell.

"I wish I could stay."

"Then stay." Leah breathed. "Stay for me. Stay for us."

Draco frowned in pain. He wanted only so much for that, yet he knew the consequences. He had purposes in London, and if he fled them to be with her, not only would he suffer. Leah would suffer too. He knew and has always believed himself to be a selfish man, but this time, for once, he couldn't be.

There was an argument in himself, between his pride and his love for Leah. Jacob's words were on his mind.

_She is a muggle_. And if he brought her to London, if his father met her, she would die.

But all of this, he knew she would never fully comprehend.

"I can't." Draco said, staring deep and longingly in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Leah dropped her gaze and gave a nod as she wiped her face. "I understand. Though I wish I hadn't." she turned to walk while Draco's hand still held her cheek, but she slid away gently.

Draco resumed to cooking, and the rest of the night went by quietly. They did not sleep, but lay awake in bed just staring at each other as though to remember that night forever.

They made love for the last time, and Draco watched with tears in his eyes on a face emotionless as Leah slept. Her warmth exuding all over the mattress and the sheets, matched the light of the sun as dawn approached.

And Draco slipped out in silence, kissing her gently on the cheek before disapparating from the house. The house was silent when Leah awoke.

The first noise that broke out that morning was from the grey wolf that ran out to the forest, howling a cry, a howl misery.


	7. Where is Your Fire?

VII

Draco's reflection frowned back at him while fiddling with his sleeve. From out the window, the sun was still a ways behind the hills shedding little light into the room. He stared at himself, lips pressed into a thin straight line and eyes heavy from years of pent up frustration. He brushed his blonde hair to one side and rubbed his face of the sleep that he desperately tried to evade.

When he was just content with his looks, he reached for his coat that hung by a charm in the air and quietly slipped it on.

"Leaving already?"

Draco didn't look toward the voice coming from the bed. "I have a long day."

"Your days are long every day, at least, only when you're with me. You don't have to go. Stay a little longer. We never just stay in bed for a while." She said, stretching lazily. Draco glanced back, sneering at her allure. Allure that truthfully disgusted him.

"Thank you for your offer, but I don't see any reason to linger." _You don't mean anything to me._ He wanted to add, but thought better of it. She was propped on her elbows while glaring at him, insulted.

"You make love to me on a weekly basis, and you see no reason? Haven't I done you more pleasure than being in a commitment, Draco? Perhaps you should start sleeping with other women."

"Are you taking me into possession? You've made it very clear you let me use you, Pansy. I imagine you rather have that than nothing at all." He practically spat. He was looking at her now with hands on his hips, vexed.

Hurt was clear on Pansy's face.

"You really think I want you that much?" she asked with disbelief. She laid there motionless looking at the man who owned her heart, yet shunned it completely.

Since she met him, she wanted him, but Draco was oblivious and insensitive to her desperation. When he went to her the first time to relieve himself of his physical desires, she could only take it. This was the closest thing to a reality of love she knew she would never receive from him. But Draco merely used her continually. And she let him.

"No, I don't think." Draco broke the painful silence for her. "I _know_. You will blame me if anything goes wrong and I cease coming to you, and I'll have more weight on my shoulders. Right. This must stop then."

"No, Draco. Don't say that." She sat up this time, beginning to cry, without shame of exposing her bare self. Draco turned away, even more annoyed this time.

"Yes, this is getting complicated. Perhaps…perhaps I should find other women."

"Draco, stop!" Pansy shrieked when he began to the door. "Don't do this to me!" She stumbled out of bed in her nakedness. She clung to his arm just as he held the doorknob, but he didn't dare to look at her.

"Then again, that'll make me as low as you are. Thank you, for making me realize that." He said lifelessly and opened the door. Somehow he freed his arm of her with one swift movement and Pansy dropped to the floor.

"Draco, no!"

The door shut before her with a loud bang.

* * *

><p>"Your father says you should start thinking about what you want to do with your assets."<p>

Draco felt her move around the room, and from his peripheral vision, she began coolly rifling through the parchments on his desk. His mother was always a nosy one.

"I've been doing my bit of thinking, mother. You don't have to remind me, let alone use father as a tool to get me going." He sighed. He was seated on his armchair facing the window, both legs stretched out to a floating footrest before him.

"You know I'm just doing my part, darling." Narcissa said. "I only want you to be happy, but if your father sees this…delay…he won't let you hear the last of it."

"Mum, please. All my life I've been chasing that man's heels. I'm my own man now. I know what I'm doing."

"And what are you doing, Draco?" Narcissa's voice broke. Draco glanced back to see her staring at him worriedly with wet eyes. He turned away, frowning.

"You're sitting there as if you don't have responsibilities, looking out as if you have all the time in the world. Well you have none, Draco. Sooner or later, I'm not going to be around for you anymore. By that time you will need someone to keep you going. We're almost out of money and will be buried in debt until you start doing something about it.

Look at you, son. You're miserable."

"I'm fine, mother."

"You've been different—for a year, at least. I don't know what's going on with you and even if I could, you won't let me help you. What happened Draco? What changed you?"

"I haven't been different." Draco muttered. His eyes were cold as he listened to his mother rant, but he was aware of everything. He knew exactly what happened to him.

Narcissa moved around to see his face, but he didn't acknowledge her next to him.

"I haven't been different…" he repeated softer, "my eyes are just opened."

Narcissa glared at him, confused. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Draco quickly sat up and put his arms on his lap to face down while resting his head on his hands. Narcissa crossed her arms and turned away.

"Pansy came by. She wants to see you. She looked rather miserable." She began.

"Send her away if she comes back."

"You're pushing her away too? She's mad about you, don't you see? She'll do anything to be yours. If you ask me, take her while you can. At least someone thinks of you that way, wants you that much. Have you thought about marriage?"

"No, you are not telling me—"

"Marry her!" Narcissa threw her hands in the air. Draco groaned. "It's about time you got settled down anyway. She might be the only girl to keep you on your feet."

"Or the exact opposite! Mother, please!" Draco stood and approached his table, sat down and began fumbling through the papers stopping on one and began to read.

He heard her sigh and walk to him. She put her hands on the table, and he looked up to meet her eyes for the first time that morning. She looked like she knew she was running out of hope.

"You know what you're missing, son? You're missing some fire in your life. Sometimes we all need a fire to get us going. _You need fire_." She left the room quietly after that. Draco didn't move even when he was now alone. He stared at the closed door, motionless.

He could only think of one fire in his life. The one he has never been able to put out for a year.


	8. The Chase

_I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! And thank you for correcting me on his mother's name. I'm changing that asap. Your thoughts and ideas continue to give me inspiration for the next chapters. Thank you so much! I think though some of what's going to happen will surprise you, or not be in your best interests for what should happen. Nevertheless, I will try my best. :) I'm trying to keep the situations as real as possible. In terms of circumstance and boy and girl point of view or thinking. I've been asking guy friends and girl friends about how they would react/respond to situations such as these-good and bad. And it's helped me a lot too. So I'd like to hear from you too :) Thanks so much to those who constantly r&r! I will definitely dedicate this story to you guys in the end. :)_

_~Leemah_

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

Seth noticed the familiar color blur through the forest, fast approaching. He sat up from the front porch and poked his head to see it better.

"Guys, we have company."

Paul, Jared and Embry in their furry form stopped their rough play and looked from Seth to the forest. A brown wolf appeared with its tail sweeping the air calmly.

"Jacob." Seth smiled. Paul phased first and picked up his shorts. He picked up a nearby towel and threw it at the wolf. In an instant he phased. Jacob caught the towel in time.

"Hey guys. Sorry for interrupting."

"You didn't interrupt anything. I was falling asleep to Embry's backrub." Jared said. They were all in their human form by this time. Embry gave him a hard punch. Everyone else laughed.

"Listen, I was just dropping by for Leah." Jacob said. "Nessie asked me to check up on her."

The four other brothers looked at each other thoughtfully, no one said a word.

"She isn't around?" Jacob asked, perplexed at first, then smiled. "She seeing someone?"

"No, she's inside." Seth spoke first.

"But maybe you should come back later, Jake." Embry added.

"Why?"

They looked around at each other again. Sighing, Paul stepped forward with hands on his hips, doubtful.

"Leah's-uhh… She's sort of…not herself."

"She's been crying all night, and morning." Jared broke out quickly. Jacob lifted a brow, "crying?"

"She's been crying a lot." Paul said softly.

"It's getting annoying, actually." Seth said. "Maybe you should go check her out. She wouldn't let any of us in. She phased in the morning. That's what woke us all up, but when we phased she phased and all we could hear were her...cries." He finished with a breath.

"Look, just check up on her for all of us, okay?" Paul put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob nodded and walked ahead.

"There are some clothes on the couch! Put them on if I were you!" Jared called out when Jacob was in the house.

Jacob knocked first but didn't wait for any permission to enter. He found Leah sitting on the edge of her bed, her back to him as she faced the sun. The heat of the room made Jacob a little dizzy. The window wasn't open, but the curtains were pulled back to let the light in.

"Leah, good g—it's burning in here." Jacob muttered as he moved in to open the window. Leah said nothing and Jacob took a deep breath when fresh air swept inside instantly. He turned to her, and the look on her face made his heart heavy. Her eyes were weary from the crying, her face flushed crimson, and her lips were dry, the corners of her mouth turned down.

"I thought I was better." She said finally. Her voice sounded as sorry as she looked. Jacob stared at her.

"I thought I've finally figured things out, but I haven't. Truthfully, I don't believe I've even started."

Jacob sat down next to her without looking away. Her eyes were fixed on the view outside—lifeless.

"What's going on, Leah? What happened?"

"I'm miserable."

"But you were fine…" Jacob stuttered, confused. "You were happy. You lived. But why now? Why all of a sudden…"

Leah looked down at her hands on her lap. "It's been a year, exactly. This day last year was when I first saw him, when the sun was gone."

"That's why you're staring at it?" Jacob looked out with her. He squinted at its radiance, but she didn't—now that her eyes were swollen.

"I'm waiting. When it's gone and he's not here, that's when I'll know he's truly gone. I've been waiting so long for this day. I just want it to end."

"This is…this is…I can't see you like this, Leah. You have got to do something about this." Jacob got up, unable to hear any more pain in her voice. He paced the room before looking at her again, thoughtful.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I know I've gotten so low, but I just don't know what to do. I hate being like this. I hate feeling the way I feel." Leah sighed tilting her head to one side. "But I'm afraid if one day I start accepting this, then I'm accepting the truth about us. That I could never be his and he could never be mine. I don't know if I can…" she stopped and her lips quivered.

"No, you don't have to feel this. You don't have to be like this. You deserve someone…"

"Better?" Leah looked at him this time, torn. "That's what you were going to say, right?"

Jacob could only stare back. Leah shook her head.

"You don't understand. I don't want anyone better. I want _him_. I've already had the best. He was the best to me. It doesn't matter that one day I might meet someone that's going to complete me, because there's no one that's going to make me feel the way he did. He loved me, Jacob. And I felt it. That's what matters.

Don't you think I've thought about it? I have. So much. So many nights I've wanted nothing but to die just so I'll stop thinking about him. How many mornings I wished he wasn't the first thing on my mind so at least I feel that I've taken a step forward, and every second of every minute I'm awake I hope I start forgetting him. But I haven't. None of that has happened.

How does just three weeks do that?"

"You gave him everything you were, Leah. So did he." Jacob said quietly.

"And he still has it. He still has everything of me, but I don't know how much of him I have left…I'll never know. And it hurts."

Just looking at her, hearing her, Jacob knew the pain she held ran deeper. The Leah he once thought was tough around all the boys, was now weak for just one.

"Come with us. Nessie and I, we're going to London next week. For our anniversary. Come with us." Jacob said it so instantly he didn't even think he had thought of it at all. And he wanted to bite himself. Leah turned to him in disbelief. Expression a mix of dread and hope.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" She asked, gaping at him.

"I know. I heard you, and I want to help you. And I think if you went, you could start somewhere. All of this, Leah, is because it's killing you not knowing where this is going. Going to London, talking to him, seeing him, will help you decide."

"You're out of your mind." She got up, chuckling this out. "I can't see him. Look at me, Jake! I'm—"

"Desperate. Depressed. Please don't ask me to describe how you look." Jacob bit his lip looking at how terrible she really looked. "You _can_ see him. You're just afraid."

Leah didn't add to what he said and instead walked to the window to lean on the sill, breathing deep.

"You're afraid everything's different to him. You're afraid to know he's better without you."

She didn't look back, but nodded and Jacob saw it.

"Well, you'll never know…unless you go. Come on, Leah. This is how you'll move on. You know it."

"It'll hurt, Jake." Leah said softly, afraid of her own words.

Jacob stood and approached the door, turned the knob and looked to her before exiting.

"Of course it will. It's love." He paused for a moment. "I'll be waiting for your decision. You know where to find me."

It was when she was alone again that Leah began to cry as she thought of the many possibilities—good and bad—that could happen if she did go to London. What if he had forgotten her? What if he had found someone else? What if he was married? Or…what if he hadn't moved on? What if he still wanted her just as much as she still wanted him? What if he still loved her?

What if?

* * *

><p>Jacob hadn't had word from Leah since he visited, and it was just hours before their flight. If she didn't show up in an hour, that was it. He had convinced Nessie to wait a little longer and the vampire, despite her love for Leah, began to grow impatient. She wanted her anniversary to be perfect, and if anything bad happened, she'd let Draco pay for everything. After all, they were doing this for him.<p>

"Jake, thirty minutes." Nessie said glancing at her wristwatch, nervous even as she lounged on one of their many comfortable couches. Her golden eyes flickered to her husband who stood by the window, watching. Waiting.

"Just a couple more minutes, Ness. Please."

Nessie laid her head back and yawned. "You know, Draco said he booked us in a suite. He also made sure Leah's suite was furthest away from ours. Do you think she'll believe we're paying for everything? I mean, you know how she hates being pampered like that."

"She'll buy anything I tell her. Trust me." Jacob glanced back at her, smiling cockily.

"She's going to find a way to pay us back, you know."

"By the end of this trip, I don't think that'll matter."

"Is he really going to go through with it?" Nessie's tone sounded more worried this time. "I mean this is all too much, don't you think? They haven't even seen each other in a year. How confident do you have to be to propose to a girl without communicating for this long?"

"They did manage to stay in love, though. That says something."

"I don't know. Leah's…she's quite unpredictable. She might turn him down. If she doesn't come…"

"She'll say yes." Jacob said with absolute assurance.

Nessie sat up to stretch then looked to Jacob. His eyes were focused out the window. "How'd you know?"

"Because she's here." Jacob said with a smile.


	9. The Pearl and The Seabed

IX

Draco knocked twice before opening the door to their sitting room. Like the rest of the house, the large room was dark save for the area around the fireplace where he found his mother sitting close by. Her nose in a book. She occupied one of the three armchairs stationed around the furnace and upon his entrance smiled seeing him.

He quietly walked in and sat opposite her. She put the book down on her lap.

"What is it, dear?"

"I've been thinking about what you said." Draco said. He had never looked so serious and nervous at the same time, Narcissa noticed. He was looking at the fire.

"Which one?" She asked.

Draco forced himself to look at her. "You were right, mother. I need fire. I need something that'll make me realize truly better than I believe it to be."

"And what is that fire, darling?"

"I want to get married."

Narcissa gasped and burst into a cry of happiness as she slipped out of her seat to hug him. Draco laughed lightly, happy to see her happy about his decision. The only thing was, if she would accept the bride in his mind.

"I'm so glad you finally decided. I've been hoping for so long that you'd open up your heart, dear."

"I know, mother. Thank you." Draco said in relief. Narcissa hugged him again.

"Married?"

This particular voice sent the happy feelings inside Draco flying out the door. The voice alone. He stood when Narcissa pulled away and they both turned to look at the door. Lucius was there. His long gold hair behind him did not for one bit hide the contempt showing in his eyes. He was holding the door open with one hand. In the other was his black cane.

"Father." Draco said in respect of his arrival.

"Married, Draco?"

Narcissa stood to her feet as well and approached to kiss her husband. And she did so with a little hesitation to her movement. Lucius had always been an intimidating man to everyone that met him. It disgusted Draco that even his own wife could find little comfort around him.

"Yes, father. I've thought about it, and I want it."

"It's a step to his new life, darling." Narcissa said, smiling as she glanced at Draco. Lucius looked from her to Draco, face emotionless, and let out a little hum.

"I realize it's a little out of the blue, but I have never been more certain about something like this."

"Yes… Follow me, Draco." Lucius did not wait for Draco's reply and turned to walk away. Draco looked to his mother who nodded, and he followed, heart racing.

Lucius led the way to his office. When he entered, a couple of books on his shelf slipped out to position in the air opening in certain pages—pages Lucius had marked. A quill on his desk dipped itself in the ink, ready for whatever Lucius needed scribbling on. And parchments on his desk rearranged in order of importance. Lucius, though, ignored all this and proceeded to a certain bookshelf to the far right, where no book waited to be noticed.

Draco sat himself on the seat by the desk watching his father. Lucius muttered something Draco couldn't make out and at the moment books on that shelf shuffled out of place to reveal a hidden safe at the back. With a wave of his wand, the little door opened and Lucius pulled something out. Something Draco couldn't see. The books returned to their places when Lucius stepped away.

"Five generations in the Malfoy family." Lucius sat on his seat as he opened something in his hands, then set it down for Draco to see.

In a little, velvet, green box was a silver ring with the most curious glassy pearl sitting top of it surrounded by smaller, silver pearls framing the bottom. It looked rather plain, but Draco knew it was more than that.

"I gave it to your mother when I asked her to marry me. Now she had me keep it until it was your time. And I think now is the perfect time."

Draco didn't take his eyes away from it. Immediately he imagined it on Leah's ring finger, and he smiled.

"Dad, I don't know how to thank you."

"Nonsense, Draco. You're a Malfoy. Our gratitude is seen more than it is heard." Lucius spoke with a tone Draco wasn't familiar with, compassion.

Draco picked up the box and carefully kept it in his blazer pocket. Lucius had a little smile on his face as he got up and held out a hand to his son. Draco stood and took it. It was a handshake they both knew meant deeper than that.

* * *

><p>Leah couldn't believe she was in London. It was such a foreign place, being that she's never really left Forks all her life, but she loved it instantly. The sights, the people, the places, and the food. Her wolf-like desires had never left her despite how her human emotions had overruled for the longest of times. She ate and ate, and slept and ate.<p>

But in all of that, in truth, Leah felt horrible. She was afraid for the most part. Being around this much unfamiliar people, and people that reminded her of him just simply by the way they spoke made her more than aware of her surroundings. London was a humongous place, but it was still his territory. Every step she took could take her a step closer to him. And in all honesty, Leah wasn't ready to face him.

Three days had swept by easily for Leah. She had a whole suite to herself in one of the best hotels, and she this made her feel as though Jacob and Nessie only cared so much that they wanted the best for her. She was touched, but also guilty for joining in. So she avoided them to keep from being a burden. After all, this was supposed to be their time alone.

Leah opened the door to her room allowing Jacob to waltz in with a grin on his face, following behind was Nessie. As always, struck by the vampire's beauty, Leah sighed. _I am never going to match that._

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Jacob announced loud as if the room had more than they were. "We just needed to leave you with something."

Leah looked at both of them, and at their bare hands. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as important as your date, you two. Really, I'm fine. No need to check up on me."

"Yes. What was it you came here for, Leah?" Nessie chimed in with a mockingly thoughtful look. "Oh yes… for you to find the love of your life!" She sang with a laugh and threw her arms around Leah.

"And I see you're not doing anything about it. Four days now!" Nessie pouted. Leah gaped at her.

Jacob was by the window this time, peering out at they sky as if to check if the weather was fine. A moment later, he pushed it open letting the cold spring air blow in.

"Jake! What's the big idea?" Leah gasped. She hurried, attempting to close them when Jake held them in place.

"I'm waiting for a friend. Ah! Here he comes."

At that moment, an owl swooped down from the sky causing Leah to leap back and shriek in shock. From behind, Nessie began to laugh. The black owl stood perching on the sill, cocking it's head to look around. Leah looked at the couple, horror-stricken.

"What's going on? What's with the owl?"

"Meet our little friend. He's here on a mission." Jacob looked back to give Leah a mischievous smile. Nessie grinned.

"You're both crazy." Leah sighed and began to her bed where her clothes were strewn all over as she was earlier picking out what to wear. "Don't let that thing in here. And shut the window, will you!"

"Oh no, dearie, we have to leave him in here. He's here for you." Nessie said and practically slammed a paper and pen on the flower-table where Leah could see them. "You're going to write Draco a letter. No excuses. Talon's not going anywhere until you have that letter mailed."

"Oh no, it has a name." Leah groaned. "You expect me to let that thing mail him a letter? Seriously? Is this some practical joke? It's an owl!"

"Now hold just a minute there," Jacob began, sternly. "He's not just an owl. He's a special kind. They're sources of communication to the wizarding world. I wouldn't make fun of them if I were you."

"Yeah, they're pretty smart." Nessie added innocently. Leah gaped at them.

Jacob took Nessie's hand and started for the door. "You better write that letter. If he doesn't leave by sundown, we'll-"

But he didn't finish. The door slammed shut after they had stepped out.

Leah stared at the door for a moment, then her eyes travelled to the paper and pen, then to Talon who was looking at her with its large round eyes.

Leah breathed out heavily. "All right, all right. I'll write!... And I'm sorry I made fun of you."


	10. Rendezvous The Meeting

_Hello. I haven't been updating lately and I apologize. A typhoon just hit our country and I am still in a state of shock. Your prayers would truly be a help._

_I've had this chapter on hold for the passed two weeks, but now I have finally finished it. I will be updating not to worry, but it might take a few more days. Still, I am glad your R&Rs keep coming. Thank you only so much. Your Thoughts and ideas are always still welcome._

_~Leemah_

* * *

><p>X<p>

"_I'll be waiting on the bridge."_

Leah found it hard to lift her feet with every step that she knew she was getting closer. Her heart was pumping so hard in her chest she could feel it and hear it in her ears.

"_I hope to see you. I hope you'll come."_

When she caught sight of the bridge, she let out a breath. People were walking on and off it alone or with company and she realized then she would be walking on it alone, but getting off it with him.

_"Truly, Draco Malfoy_."

It was a struggle physically and mentally to get herself up there. Her palms were sweating heavily and she wiped them on her jacket just before looking around to find anyone familiar. _A blonde boy_, she thought. _Just look for a blonde boy..._

There were so much people all of a sudden, coming in from both directions squeezing through to get to each end. In her mind, Leah laughed. _This must be some sort of fate. Getting to him, being a struggle. _And she was right.

To both of them it was an entirely inexplicable moment to see each other for the first time in a year. Their eyes met at the exact same moment. Draco had turned to look at the crowd, and Leah had just squeezed through lovers holding hands. And when he saw her, he broke into a meaningful smile, while Leah—still recovering from the throng of people—gaped.

Draco was the first to approach. As the crowd continually swept in, he pulled Leah to the side of the rails, avoiding the mass. Leah was only very aware of his touch.

"You picked a rather unusual place to meet." Leah said, looking around.

"I like a thrill."

He was smiling. Leah looked at him for a brief moment, amused. He, on the other hand, hadn't taken his eyes away from her.

"You look healthy."

The moment Draco saw her, he knew nothing had changed. That hole inside of him that was born when he left her had only grown every day, but here—now, it suddenly began to patch up. Her beauty was still more than breathtaking. Her black hair was cut a little shorter in style, framing her face so that her jawline was more pronounced which also put more accent to her lips. Those lips. The only lips that tasted sweet to him. The only lips that had him realize how much of life he was missing before they first touched. And her eyes, dark and curious as always, that just had a way of making his chest surge with so much desire for her...the effect was still there. There as he stood before her, seeing her and looking at her, remembering what it was like when he first realized he was, indeed, in love with her. The feeling hadn't changed.

Leah stifled a laugh. They were walking through the streets aimlessly, keeping a careful distance from each other.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, laughing a little. Leah shook her head, smiling still.

"I look healthy?"

"Yeah.. You look good. That's what I was originally going for, but I was unsure. It might be a little inappropriate."

She looked at him briefly, head to toe, then turned to focus on their path again.

Draco Malfoy. The man that changed her world. And here he was walking next to her, again. It seemed so long ago, but really only a year. The pain made it seem so much longer. Here, next to him, Leah felt helpless. What is that feeling that makes you just want to break down and cry out everything inside of you when the one you loved was next to you, oblivious of how every beat your heart made was because of them? How can this man be everything she wanted, but being next to him hurt? His very presence made everything around her as vapor. It had to be love.

"It's all right. You look good too." she said quickly. He laughed this time and she threw him a bewildered look.

"We're really doing this? Really? Exchange nice little compliments, probably steer to a topic that we honestly couldn't give a damn about. Discuss a little over what we missed out in a year, and all the while pretend as if we've never meant more to each other than a couple of...childhood lovers." he glanced at her as he finished.

Taken aback, Leah studied him, there was a curious and slightly offended look in her eyes. She had her hands in her coat pocket where inside they clenched in anxiety. She could feel her nails digging into her palms.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" was all she could mutter, head bowed.

"You." Draco replied instantly. He was looking at the path they were taking. When they had met earlier, he was sure he wasn't followed. He had never felt so free of suspicious eyes, of troubling labor, but that had changed now. He felt a sudden alarm in him rise.

Draco looked around, eyes darting to every corner. Though the streets were busy with innocent, ignorant people, he knew that somewhere close, someone was watching. He didn't wait for Leah to speak as he took her arm, gripping it securely, but gently.

"What's wrong?" Leah read the warning on his face. They stopped walking.

"Let's get out of here." Draco started, leading them to one of the walkways between two buildings.

"Afraid of people? I don't know anyone, Draco. I hardly think being caught by anyone will be dangerous."

"You don't, but I do. Let's get to your hotel, shall we?"

"Do you know where I'm staying? It's at the-"

"Hush. Don't say it out loud." Draco snapped between his teeth. The walkway had lesser people and even lesser as they turned to a secluded corner. Draco peeked out to both sides while holding Leah back, and then moved closer to her when he saw everything was clear. He could tell she was beginning to panic when he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" Leah gasped, moving back.

"Relax. I haven't gone mad. We're going to apparate. It'll be a little discomforting, but very quick. Take a deep breath."

"Apparate? A deep bre-!"

They disappeared and a breeze blew by, sending leaves to scrape the ground under the steps of regular people as they walked on.

* * *

><p>A crack whipped the air. Out of nowhere two sets of feet touched the ground.<p>

"What did you just do?" Was the first clear sentence out of Leah's panting Draco could make out. He had sent them to the roof deck of a building where Leah could see many other rooftops of shorter buildings close by.

"Apparition. Never heard if it? It's one of our modes for traveling." Draco said calmly, dusting the edges of his coat and brushing back his golden hair. "You did an excellent job."

"Don't ever do that. Ever. Again." Leah demanded with a more stable tone. "Where are we?"

"Roof deck of your hotel, I believe." Draco was looking around now, making sure they were on the right one, but careful not to stand too close to the edge.

"Roof deck of the Marriott West?" Leah had a hard time swallowing the thought. She hurried to the edge. "How did you know this is where I'm staying?" she yelled against the wind.

"Leah, please! Not too close to the edge!" Draco called out when she was looking over the rail, her body practically sticking to it. She was laughing in amazement.

She also forgot how much he hated heights and recalled the moment they went cliff diving at La Push—she, rather.

"Leah Clearwater!"

She spun around, but it wasn't because he sounded more serious. Inside, her heart began to ache.

"This is all you, isn't it?" She asked, unmoved in her place. "This was all your idea."

Draco stood speechless.

"You told them to bring me here. Didn't you, Draco? It was you who brought me here."

"Leah, can we please go inside?"

But she stood there for another moment, thinking. Hoping. Hurting.

It was Draco's hand that pulled her and soon they were inside the hotel, making their way to her room as if nothing had happened, silent.


	11. Tea Time, Tell Time

****Hello! I'm sorry it took quite a while. This one is rather short, but it is a setter. :) I hope you enjoy this short chapter :)

~Leemah

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

They were sitting across each other in the suite's receiving area, a coffee table between them. Leah had her legs folded up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, while on the opposite end Draco sat rather formally: feet flat on the ground slightly apart and arms spread on the rest. He had on a rather curious smirk while Leah a nervous frown.

No one spoke for the longest time until the doorbell rang. Draco answered it and insisted that he took the tray of tea instead of letting the man in. Leah saw him slip a tip in the man's uniform breast pocket.

Draco poured her a cup and didn't bother to help himself.

"You don't drink tea. Muggle tea." Leah commented with a little disdain in her tone.

"No, I don't. And I'm not about to start," Draco said, sighing as he sat back down. "Have some."

Leah did and drank quietly. Draco noticed how she began to relax and saw the tension in her face and movements disappear. How could he look away at all when this was all he had dreamed of seeing in a long time, and now she was finally here. He had imagined her for a year from significant pieces of memories and always he had remember how beautiful she was, but those were nothing compared to seeing her with real eyes this time. Not the eyes from where he had only blinked her into a false reality-a reality that existed only in his dreams.

He couldn't stop smiling.

"You didn't...do something to this. Did you?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"I have to say I am a little insulted that you think I would," he said. "I'd never use magic against you, Leah. Please remember that."

Ignoring that statement, Leah leaned forward to help herself to another round of tea. Draco watched her clumsily do so.

"You still haven't answered my question." Leah began after taking another sip. Draco shifts in his seat so that his body is now leaning to the opposite side.

"Yes," he said simply. Leah stared at him dumbly, astonished. "Yes, it was all my idea. But you came on your own choice."

Leah lifted a brow, annoyed that he was right. "Oh and that would make you so proud, wouldn't it? Now that I came you have your answer. You wanted to get the best out of me. Well, here it is. You win." she sounded bitter.

"You're angry with me for allowing you to decide?" Draco asked, brows narrowed. His voice was soft compared to her furious one. Leah didn't speak, but held her mouth shut. Unable to shout the fit of rage inside of her. She didn't know why she felt so strongly about this.

"Or you're angry because..." Draco started, "because when you decided to come, you wanted something out of it. You want some sort of closure and it's been tormenting you for the past year, but you don't know what it is exactly. Something out of that significant time in our lives that might just prove you wrong. A truth you only wish doesn't exist.

That's why you're here, yes?"

And when she didn't move, Draco went on.

"I'll tell you what it is you want to know, and I'll tell you honestly only because I know how you feel. Because that is where I am. That is why I wanted you here. You sit there looking at me with so much distaste because that's the only real thing you know how to feel if the truth did hurt. In the same way I sit here calm and seemingly composed. But if you could, Leah, if you could feel how everything inside me is just as desperate for answers, you wouldn't feel so alone.

So, yes. Yes is the answer you're looking for."

"I thought you were a little less human." Leah spoke so softly that Draco had to incline his ear a little toward her. She was looking at the floor.

"You're truly the only thing that has ever stayed in me for the longest time. I think it means something. Don't you?"

She met his eyes and nodded. He smiled and asked, "Have I answered your question then?"

"A little more than that." She replied.

Draco nodded. Leah looked away, at the porch more specifically, and without thinking twice got up to walk there. Draco's eyes followed her. It was only reasonable that he did as well.

Leah felt his presence close as she leaned against over to the edge, elbows on the ledge. He was leaning against the full-length, glass window.

"Leah, listen," he began calmly. "There's something I've been meaning to... need to know."

"Isn't that really what's bothering us both? We only have so many unanswered questions."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Leah looked beyond her shoulder, "everything?"

"Everything."

She looked away and closed her eyes as she felt tears welling in them. Where could she start? Her heart and mind were battling. And Draco saw her slump her head down and exhale.

"Or maybe.." he said, "maybe I can tell all you need to know." he moved behind her and gently put a hand on her back and on her one hand. Leah didn't withdraw, but pulled herself up until her back was to his chest. Leaning her head back she could feel the beating of his heart reverberate from his chest, her wolf senses heightening. Draco relaxed feeling her melt in his arms as he wrapped her in them, and bent his head down to kiss her neck softly.

Leah let out a breath of relief with closed eyes. The first time in a year that she felt alive.

And even more when she heard Draco whisper in her ear. "I do, Leah. I still love you."

"Do you, really?"

"I always have. I've never denied it. You were all that was on my mind since the day I left. I'm sorry I didn't wake you back then. I didn't think I was strong enough to see your eyes for the last time, and I didn't want you to see me cry either."

"You are a silly man, Draco Malfoy. Your pride might be the only thing that'll tear us apart."

"I don't believe so." Draco kissed her neck again. "I had to be rid of it when I told Jacob to take you here. And none of it is left with me when I tell you now that I love you."

Leah turned to face him and with a light smile on her face she replied, "I love you too." Tears began to well in her eyes.

Draco laughed victoriously and without wasting the moment pressed his lips to hers.

The first again in a year.


	12. In The Absence Of Light

_Here's chapter 12 guys! Again, apologizing for the late update. Thank you so much for continuing to r&r and for the prayers, my heart is immensely warmed :) Please correct me at anything I have missed out on or have made a mistake and such. Thank you! _

_~Leemah_

* * *

><p>12<p>

The wonders about love is it changes everything in an instant, as in how darkness all of a sudden is consumed by light or how a lifetime of your belief on one thing alters the very moment love is introduced. For Leah and Draco, it was very much like that. The very next day they woke up to a new sort of world. The same places altogether now were different and did, in fact, look different—as though their eyes had been opened yet again.

It was a early, chilly morning when Draco apparated home from the Diagonal Alley. It was only safe to not leave traces of magic anywhere close to Leah, incase of any spies. But back where he had last apparated, he didn't know, where they whom he had hoped to escape.

"I smell something warm, something musky...sort of...bitter." said the shorter one of the two. They were standing a little too close to each other, trying to catch whatever traces of where Draco had been.

"Coffee." said the taller one. The short one glared at him with suspicion. "How'd you know?"

"Don't be stupid, I have been to the muggle world once or twice...for a while. I can't be more certain that it is muggle coffee. What else do you smell?"

The smaller, rather fatter one, stuck his nose in the air for a moment. "Florals. It kind of reminds me of when my mum whips out new sheets."

"Laundry detergent. What else? Come on, Crabbe, pick up the pace."

"The air seems a little cooler...icier, if you will, than it is here." Crabbe said, wrinkling his brows curiously, "Isn't that strange? He couldn't have been to another country."

"Higher ground," the taller one said matter-of-factly.

"What is it, Goyle?"

"Hotel. He was at a hotel in London. 5-star onwards, and judging by the humidity it had to be more than Merlin knows how many floors above. Black coffee, freshly brewed, bitter and unmistakably smooth to the drinker's throat... Come on, let's go." Goyle moved ahead of Crabbe, leaving him to watch after dumfounded.

"What in the bloody hell did any of that mean!" Crabbe stomped after Goyle.

* * *

><p>Draco bursted through the double door entrance of the Malfoy Manor with a look on his face no one has ever seen in a long time, but no one was around to greet him, as he looked around at the empty receiving area and hallway. Strange that not even one house elf was anywhere in sight.<p>

"Mother?"

Silence. Draco made his way to the library where he was sure to see her, but alas, it was just as empty as the rest of where he had walked through. But as he looked around drinking in the emptiness, he heard movement in the hallway. Draco went to inspect it, and evidently the sound had come from the hall leading to his father's study.

All curiosity fled him when he was welcomed into the room by the gloomy faces of its inhabitants. His mother standing in one corner had tears in her eyes, and in the opposite end with his back to Draco was Lucius, and on a seat nearby was Pansy looking rather frail and, to Draco, pathetic. The beam on his face disappeared as Draco looked at each of them with sheer confusion.

"What's going on?"

"You're a little late for out family meeting, Draco." Lucius said, tone dripping with disdain.

"Family meeting? I wasn't informed. And why is she here?" he didn't look at Pansy when he addressed her, knowing her eyes would only plead for him.

"Have a seat, son." Lucius said finally turning to look at him, but Draco was already used to the apathy in his father's eyes. Lucius poured himself a drink.

"I'd rather not, thank you, father. I think I should stand." Draco looked to his mother for a fleeting second, and he saw the dread on her face.

"Very well. I should just get on with it then. I understand you've been contemplating marriage, Draco, and I have no objections with that. But when I am to discover that my son is turning his back on his family...you might just imagine the pain I felt."

Draco scoffed. It sounded delusional of Lucius to be talking about pain. It had been years ago since Lucius stopped showing any sign of affection for Draco—specifically the defeat of the dark lord. As though Lucius now had no reason to worry about the whereabouts and businesses of his family.

"What are you talking about...turning my back on family?" This part puzzled him, though.

"A muggle for a wife." Lucius said slowly, carefully pronouncing every word with hate. Narcissa let out a whimper as she turned away to cry. Draco said nothing, not knowing how to react to a fact that needed further explanation than the term itself. How was he supposed to tell them that Leah wasn't the sort of muggle they had all been taught to abhor?

"That's not true." Draco finally said.

"He's lying!" Pansy retorted. Draco threw her a dark look, his fist forming in his side and Leah saw his jaw tighten.

"We all know what she is. Look how you've disappointed your mother."

"You've got it all wrong, father. Mother, it isn't like that at all. Leah is—"

"Oh, Leah, is it?" Lucius lifted a brow.

"She's not what you think she is."

"Mudblood, perhaps?"

"No. I swear to you she's got more magic than any of us combined."

"Draco, we don't have time for this. In fact, your mother and I have done our part at making it easier for you." Lucius looked to Pansy, who looked to Draco. But he did not give her the satisfaction of a simple glance. Instead, he sighed. "That's why she's here."

"Pansy has agreed to—" Lucius began until Pansy stood and held out a gentle hand.

"Please, sir..." she began soothingly and stepped forward to Draco. "Draco, love, I know our relationship has always been put on hold, but it doesn't have to be anymore. I know how you feel about me even though you choose to deny it, and you know how much I love you. Please, just let us have this."

"That's all talk of rubbish, Pansy. I could never feel about you what you feel for me. You're extremely wrong there. We have been nothing more than two very different people, sorted into the same home for seven years, forced to enjoy each other's company. Leah is who I want to marry, and I will marry her no matter what any of you say."

Pansy's eyes filled with tears as he spoke. "You're so cruel, Draco. You always have been and I have always been the understanding one. And today, I decide I always will be."

"Your mother and I agree to support you, Draco, with whatever you wish to be and whatever you wish to have, so as long as you choose Pansy." Lucius said. Draco glared at him for a long time, and his chest moved with every heavy breath he took.

"I'm sorry, mother." Draco said under his breath to control his fury. "I cannot marry her. I will no longer live under your wings, father. I have never known home there."

Draco made no more acknowledgements before leaving the room. Narcissa slammed her hands on Lucius' table, face in complete despair.

"You're going to let him walk away? You're letting our _only_ son walk away, Lucius! Do something!"

"He will not go very far, darling. I've got everything…under control." Lucius said calmly and even managed to smile as he patted one of Narcissa's trembling hands.

In the dark corners of the room, a figure moved toward the light, two figures specifically. Lucius looked to them and nodded his head once before they disappeared into thin air with a sound that resembled the breaking of a wand.


	13. Happy Valentines

_Hey guys! Apologies for the extremely late update! I have been writing, it's updating that's quite the trouble for me. I hope you still continue to enjoy the story. Please point out anything I've missed out. Thanks so much!_

~Leemah

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

Draco looked around. The little cafe by the street seemed at that time the best alternative for safety. The more muggles around, the lesser the chance of any magical attacks. And he certainly did not want her to find out about the issue with his father.

"I thought you'd like a day outdoors." Draco said cooly, waving his hand for a waiter.

"I'd like a day with you, that's all. Who knows how much we have this time." She chuckled at the end, but Draco knew she meant it more than a joke. He took her hands in his, bent forward and looked her in the eyes seriously.

"Don't ever think that way, Leah, please." He said. "You know you mean everything to me."

How in the world could she not believe him, those blue eyes—as blue as the sky—had not a flicker of doubt in them.

There is a way a woman could know when a man meant what he said and when he didn't. Especially if an attachment between the two have been established.

Leah smiled lightly. It was too soothing to hear him say that, but then again there was that fear.

"We have less than a week left in London." Leah announced leaning back. The waiter arrived.

Draco gave his order quickly—without difficulty—like he was a usual customer. Leah smirked.

"You've had quite some time planning this out, didn't you?" she asked once the waiter was gone.

"Quite." Draco winked. They laughed for a few good seconds.

And out of the corner of his eye, like a magnet or a dog's sense—ironically so—Draco caught him. His brown cloak blending closely with the rest of the crowd could not be mistaken.

"Crabbe, that ferret."

Leah looked around to where his eyes were on, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What? What is it?"

But before he could say anything, he saw another familiar face: Goyle. Together with Crabbe, they were approaching the table. There wasn't much of a choice for him.

"Take my hand." he ordered sternly, and Leah hesitantly obeyed. And his urgency was apparent when she saw him leave a large sum of money on the table without looking.

"Deep breath." he said. She inhaled.

And just like that, they were gone.

Crabbe and Goyle stopped in their tracks seeing the empty seats in a blink. If they came any closer now people will notice, but when they both looked around it seemed no one had seen the short incident.

"Bloody hell... The man fears nothing!" Crabbe hissed under his breath next to Goyle as they both stood surveying the place.

"Not now, he doesn't."

Leah found herself in an unfamiliar location as she dropped on her back to the concrete ground. People dressed in strange clothing walked by taking little notice of them except for looking at her outfit with mild curiosity.

Draco helped her to her feet. He was looking a little more serious than usual, so she thought better than blowing off at him then.

"We're at the train station. Hogwarts express. We're not going to take the train, but if we're here, trackers will think that we did.. That should distract them for a while. Meanwhile, I'll need you to tell Jacob and Nessie to check out of the Marriott West and check into another hotel. I've already taken care of your booking, and all your things have been moved as well." There was a seriousness in his tone that scared Leah.

"Where did you move me to?"

"I'll take you there later. For now, let me keep you safe, and that would be by keeping you from some information." he walked to the edge of the platform to where the train should have been parked, but it was empty and she watched him scan the track with his hands in his pockets.

An hour went by with much difficulty. Leah refused to ask questions, and Draco chose to keep his thoughts from her knowledge. Anything he said to her would risk her safety, and he was angry. The situation didn't seem to lighten after the "family" talk, which meant his father hadn't changed his mind a bit, and it didn't seem his mother had done much for him. At this point he didn't know what disappointed him more, his parents or himself. Now here he was, keeping the woman he loved from danger of his own kind. How will he assure her now of the kind of life they had dreamt together? How could any of this change? How and when could he freely love her without hurting her?

Draco pressed his lips together, fighting back the pain and anger that were beating behind his eyes. He stood by the platform the entire time as Leah sat on the bench a ways behind him. When he turned to her, she gently gestured for him to sit, and he did.

"Have you cooled down enough yet?" She asked when it finally seemed appropriate. Draco took a deep breath of frustration and nodded.

"We're being followed. By wizards. My friends, more specifically, or so I thought they were. They've been ordered to protect my family and the confidentiality of who we are at what we are."

Leah's brows cringed in confusion, and Draco took a brief look of her before continuing.

"Who's behind this? What do they want and why are they giving you a hard time? Aren't you free to do what you want? I don't understand.."

"It's only natural that you wouldn't. Leah, just promise me you won't do anything that'll put your life at risk, even for me. Promise me you'll run when you have to, when I tell you." He said this pleadingly, avoiding her eyes. Leah stood and crossed her arms, tempered at his request, then spun around to look at him and this time she didn't hold back.

"Are you forgetting what I am? What I can do? Why are you protecting me this much? I'm not helpless." her voice rose and Draco stared at her with mild disbelief.

"I know you aren't, but against my kind and not knowing what we can do, you could get hurt, Leah."

"And you'll fight them on your own then? You think you can do that? You against...all these wizards, who knows how many they are! They'll hurt you!"

"But compared to you, they won't risk killing me!" Draco pinched his lips, mad at himself for saying it. Leah's eyes widened, and she was speechless. "They can't kill me because they're sent by my father. They will take your life whenever chance they get, and I can't let that happen. They need me... and I need you."

"Your father?" She breathed out, hurt. Draco stood and approached to hold her as she let this sink in. "Why would your father want you hurt? Why would he want me...?" she trailed off.

"Leah, don't lose heart, please." Draco begged, embracing her now. His heart squeezed with more pain. "I've got you. Just stay with me, please."

"Let me fight with you. Let me protect you like you protect me. I don't have magic, but I have strength, I have my own gift." She pulled back to look at him and held his hands in hers to kiss them.

"But if they see what you are, you'll be a threat. Werewolves, in the wizarding world, aren't exactly...fluffy and friendly." he chuckled. Leah managed to smile before burying her face to his chest with a groan.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this serious?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, it isn't your battle to fight alone. You'll have to change the way you think, love, and remember me."

Remember her. In that moment, a strange thought crossed his mind. A thought he regretfully wondered had to exist.

It is true that love conquers all, and Draco's undying love for Leah for a year was proof of that. But what about love overcoming all obstacles, did that exist too? What if there was a sort of love that could exist without the happy ending, without the glory of each other? Could there be lovers without love? Or, more importantly, love without lovers?

Draco felt his heart beat heavily as he held her. He loved her so much he felt it would soon kill him. And it felt so unbecoming to have lived all his life with hatred and remorse only to be in such a state as now.

Draco closed his eyes, inhaled the sweet smell of her hair wishing time would just stop at that very moment.


	14. Storybook Love

**14**

Love is probably the only notion that's capable of every emotion despite any contradiction. How is it possible to love and hurt at the same time? To love and feel hate at one moment?

The yellow-haired wizard that stood before the colossal, black gates is one to wonder this very thing. His blue eyes had not left the sight of the dark home. He realized, in all his life living here he hadn't noticed how gloomy it really was. There was something uninviting, uncomfortable and downright depressing about this place, and he knew very well that these were present in the very home. Now as he stood there staring at it, he started hating it.

With one tap of his wand on the enchanted, steel gate, it slowly swung open. A grey sheathe, something like thin smoke, cleared the pathway. Draco was familiar of this protective charm and fearlessly walked the path toward the heavy double doors.

A house elf answered to door, and Draco did not acknowledge him as he walked in and proceeded to the hallway.

The Library was where he found her, as if she knew he would be coming this very moment. She watched as he stopped midway into the room. There wasn't any fear in his eyes. They were cold, yet livid, empty of any spark of joy.

"What is your bidding?" Draco broke the silence first. "What do you want in exchange for her freedom? Tell me,"

"Draco, it doesn't have to be like this." Narcissa began as she stood. Draco didn't move, but threw her a glare that caused her to stop.

"It's done, mother. The only way out of this is through. Tell me what he wants."

Narcissa sighed as she stepped out from behind her armchair. The fire crackled behind her.

"You can not be happy with her, dear."

"How could you know that? How could you know what should become of us when you haven't even met her; haven't even seen her!" Draco's heavy tone made Narcissa step back in fright. He turned away to press his palm against his forehead, hating what he had done. Never in his life had he spoken to her in such a way.

They were both silent for awhile. Pinching his lips, Draco turned to her again.

"Forgive me, mum, but you don't know what this is like for me. You've no idea, no idea at all what she is to me. You might never understand, and I don't expect you will.

I can't just throw it away. I've never been this happy-this decided. I haven't understood life the way I do now, and you can't ask me to just let go. It's too late. I love her. You and father...you don't have this. Nothing the both of you will ever know. Not even with each other.

You've taught me to be brave, to stand up to what I believe in; to what must be. Now, today, that is what I'm doing. And by telling me it can't be, you're asking me to forget all of that. Where is _your_ courage, mother?"

Narcissa's lips quivered he could see. His words had broken her heart. When she looked away to keep him from seeing her tears, Draco hung his head aware of the ache in his heart for her. She had always been the only woman he had loved and always would, but this was the time he believed the love for another woman would battle against that of hers.

"This is how much you love her?" She asked quietly.

"And so much more."

"You would risk your life?"

"I lived the day I had loved."

Narcissa felt a tug in her heart. A feeling that so long ago had died inside her. She was familiar of this kind of love. To long for something so much with a desire that killed the world-if it was possible. A kind of love that she one day decided only existed in old stories. But here he was, speaking about it as if all the while it lived in him when it died in her. And even if she ached for this love, she knew it was too late for her.

Despite the situation, a timid smile formed in her lips which she quickly took back.

"You're throwing everything away," Narcissa breathed out, resolved. "I believe arguing with you will only be pointless. You can have her. You have my permission—your position as my son included. You say she makes you happy then be that as it may, go and be happy with her. But keep this close to your heart, I only beg—that I'm letting you, because I love you."

"That simple? What have you got planned, mother?" Draco kept his eyes on her face, suspicious as he tried to read through the look on her face.

Narcissa scoffed a little and put a hand on her chest. "I am insulted you think of me that way. Your father, he will not let this go. You need to take her far, away from here. Where your father will never find you. It will not be easy, but if you've passed the worst then you're free. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded, listening intently as she continued.

"I will try to talk him out of it though I know it should go in vain. I must try. But you, you and Leah...you run." Narcissa crossed her arms in quiet fear and turned away.

Draco looked down at his hands, sorry he had to leave her. "Thank you for letting me go."

Narcissa approached him fearlessly and cupped his face in her hands to look him in the eyes. Draco looked at her with the love he had for her all his life, and they both managed to smile sorrily.

"You will always be mine, you know that." She said in above a whisper. "Go have the love that I couldn't. For us."

Draco nodded once and she kissed his head before letting him slip from her arms to leave her to her gloom-alone in the room.


	15. Feeding the Furnace

**15**

"Where is he?"

"He's gone."

His bright blue eyes glared at her with a fury she was used to, yet still feared. His golden hair framed his face with a glory no one will ever understand because of the depth in his eyes that could scare anyone off. And the only one that could silence this wrath was gone.

"Gone?" he said almost quietly. "I thought I told you to keep him here."

"I couldn't," she turned away to hide her fear, "there is no way to make him stay, Lucius. I'm afraid there's truly nothing we can do." Sitting on her seat before the fire with the flames dancing off its reflection in her eyes, she refused to let the tears fall.

"What are you talking about, woman?"

His footsteps grew louder—closer—and she readied herself with a courage that battled fear and pain.

"We can't keep him forever. We must let him go. _You_ must let him go."

Lucius circled her and stopped to lean against a bookshelf with arms crossed over his chest.

"What did he tell you? Look at me. What did Draco tell you?"

And she did, with eyes so cold for him. "You can not stop him. There's no way we can change his mind."

"He's just being stubborn. Had you made him stay a little longer, I might've talked—"

"Talk, really?" Narcissa's eyes glared at him like daggers taking Lucius by surprise. "Is that really what you'd have done? Draco said something about what _I had planned. _What did that mean? I think I should ask you that question, Lucius. What have _you_ got planned that has made my own son against me?"

"It needs none of your concern, Narcissa." Lucius replied in above a whisper seemingly unmoved by her tone.

"Curse you, Lucius." She spat, hands trembling by her sides. "You've never really taken me seriously. You've never thought of me for twenty years. You've never considered me. Draco was right. We will never know what it's like to have what they have."

"What nonsense has he put you into now?" Lucius' face crinkled in disgust.

"But of course, why should you care about what he feels." Narcissa stood and took a few steps to the center of the room where Lucius could see the fire's silhouette over her. "You haven't cared, not once, about mine. So why should our son be any different."

"That's quite enough rubbish." Lucius sighed with a waving hand and walked over to the wine table to pour himself a glass. But Narcissa did not stop there.

"You don't understand, Lucius, that's your problem. You don't even bother to try. Everyone around you has seen who he became because of you. And you've never been prouder of him than when he learned that the entire world is as broken as yours. You wanted him to be like you so much you allowed him misery."

Lucius busied his lips with the wine.

"You are the most selfish wizard I had ever known. Just like your god—Voldermort—when he owned you. You are a coward. And I'm glad Draco is gone, he still has the chance to be rid of you whereas I—"

"That's enough!"

The goblet of dragon wine flew across the room hitting the double doors with a crash that echoed throughout the library like a broken gong. The blood red wine spilt on the carpet, on Narcissa's skirt, and the wall. Narcissa was silenced, but she didn't move nor did she show any sign of fear. She had to be strong this time.

Lucius stared at her with fury a moment before running his hands to sleek back his golden hair.

"It'll be hard to pretend you said none of that." He breathed out.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Because it's all true."

Lucius' angry eyes flickered to her for a second.

"What do you wish I do with your son then?" Lucius kept his voice steadily composed although Narcissa could see through the look on his face. And he turned away from her. Why was he taking this in differently? Could it be that he felt something? Could it be that he too fought with what he felt-if he was feeling at all?

"Let him go. Let them go."

"I cannot do that. It will destroy the our name, you know this too well."

"Why are you doing this? Is there no compassion in you at all? You can make a way around it, Lucius." This time Narcissa's voice softened, begging. "If you love your son..."

"It's because I do that I protect who he is." his tone rose now, "you think me so evil, Narcissa, but you've forgotten what I had to go through to keep this family together! With the dark lord, with our enemies, with people that have for years been trying to tear us down. You've forgotten, haven't you!" his fist slammed against a shelf border shaking the books on the case. "Do not make me any more heartless! Do not test me, Narcissa!"

Narcissa pressed her quivering lips together, afraid. Afraid because she knew she was losing her son's fight. Inside she was sorry.

"If he is as noble as you believe him to be, then why are you pleading for their freedom? You say I'm a coward. Well, so is he. He is, after all, my son."

"He loves her." Was all she could mutter. And Lucius laughed in mock disbelief.

"That's what got the Potter's killed. What got Snape killed. That's what killed Dumbledore and the rest of the pathetic low lives that decided they'd rather live for love than honor, respect and power! I am not going to let my son die for such a reason."

Narcissa stepped back in dismay, her head bowed. But Lucius heard what she said in a whisper. "The lack of love killed the dark lord too."

Silenced and insulted, Lucius lifted a brow to her although she did not see.

"I'm going to get him back," he began sternly as he started for the doors. "Back to where he belongs. Back to the life he should live. Back to who he should be. You will not stop me. That's an order."

He stopped midway through the door and turned his head to his shoulder. "And you will do what you have so long perfected: stay out of the way."

"Do not hurt him, Lucius. Please." She said, whimpering this time.

"I can only promise you that I will bring him back."

His footsteps echoed for moments before the front doors could be heard opening and shutting with force. Narcissa quickly wiped the tears from her face and whirled around to the wall where three large frames hung from. One was empty, one was of a tiger circling about, and the other was where a peculiar man sat sleeping, apparently. Narcissa looked up to him with desperate eyes.

"Jaque, please warn him. Please tell him I said he must run." She said with a careful tone. The lone man opened his eyes to see her and said nothing, but his eyes exposed the emotion he knew she needed from that of a friend. He nodded before standing to disappear from the portrait, leaving it empty.


	16. What the Cauldron Brews

**16**

Leah followed him inside a shabby looking pub. She could immediately tell that this was a place on the likes of Draco's kind-out of place in the streets of London. Inside, it was dark and gloomy, lit either by fire or sunlight through the large glass windows on one side.

Draco approached the bar directly, acknowledging no one that noticed him. Leah took a seat on one of the tables studying her surroundings carefully. There were five other customers seated in two different tables. The three women on one were the ones that took notice of Draco immediately, and when he walked back to Leah their eyes followed.

"Come on," he said before turning away to the stairs next to the bar. Leah obeyed paying no mind to the women whispering about them—her wolf senses up to speed.

"Thanks, Longbottom." Draco said as they passed the front desk. The blonde girl smiled at them.

Draco led the way to a room on the third floor. On the door was the number 24.

The room was a lot more comfortable than the place looked it to be. The fireplace lit up the moment they stepped in the room, immediately warming them up when they stripped themselves of the heavy cloak Draco advised they should don.

"Won't they find us here? I mean this is your territory." Leah said.

"They can, but they'll never guess I'd put you here. The last place they will believe I bring you to is our own turf. But don't worry, this is just for the night. We'll be gone by tomorrow."

"And where do we go from here?"

From stacking another piece of wood to the furnace, Draco stood and turned to look at her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with a face contorted in worry.

"Don't worry. I've got this all figured out. As soon as we get out of his reach, everything will be right."

"What about Jacob and Renesmee? I haven't heard from them."

He turned away at that and fiddled with the curtains so that they were kept hidden from the outside.

"They're going home. Back to Forks. I can't let them stay, otherwise they'll be tracked."

"And be put in as much danger as we are." Leah added regretfully. She hung her head to avoid his eyes.

"You want to be with me, don't you?" Draco asked, hopeful.

"Of course I do." She looked at him like he had just said something crazy. "I could never go back to not being with you. It doesn't make sense. I know the mess we're in, but I'd rather be in this with you than be out there with someone else."

"Sometimes I think I should have just been a vampire." Draco said with a smirk.

"Then the battle would be between my family."

"There's no way around it is there?"

"Not if we were just mere humans. Muggles, for you."

And that was the only time Draco had ever wished he was a muggle. That one moment in his entire life he had considered being powerless was what he'd rather be.

They stayed inside the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the day, only opening the door when food had been sent up by the familiar witch Draco used to know as Abbott, Hannah-if his memory still served him right. When the sun was gone and Draco could hear that the streets of London had emptied of the rustling and bustling of people, he quietly slipped out of bed shivering at the cold that pierced his naked body.

He successfully put on his clothes while watching the sleeping Leah, careful not to wake her, and left a short note on the side table. With a simple charm for another log in the fire, Draco slipped out of the room soundlessly.

Hannah was just about walking up the stairs when he met her.

"Longbottom, listen," he caught her arm gently, "don't let her out of here. Keep her inside at any cost. Understand?"

"Of course, Malfoy." She promised. There was something different in his tone for the first time. No demand. No spite. And this had startled her when he walked in the day before with the same disposition. She smiled.

"I'll be back, don't fret."

Hannah watched him disappear down the steps, donning the hood over his golden hair.


	17. The Portrait on the Wall

**17**

**** Madam Malkin's Robes had never been out of customers. She knew just the kind of fabric, design, and quality of robes that corresponded to the latest styles. Sure she was an old thing, but she knew just what kept her shop going. And it seemed she never ran out of designs. Draco remembered this shop all too well. When he was just a boy, his mother liked to take him here to pick up her latest orders of new robes. Robes that she knew no one else had. And Madam Malkin found them all too familiar now. Draco's childhood may not have had so much colors, but he never forgot Madam Malkin for she was one of the only women he had first smiled to as it was almost impossible to resist an old lady's cooing.

As the years went on, Narcissa Malfoy continued visit. And there Draco gained a friend. A peculiar friend that never left the store-not through the front door at least. A friend that nobody noticed though he was always there. A friend who Draco later on hired as his spy. And no one, but his mother knew this.

Demitri Warvos was the little man that sat in the portrait of Madam Malkin's Robes shoppe.

Draco walked in behind a little flock of first years(he would have guessed), holding the door open as they entered. The girls raided the rack of rainbow colored coats and scarves the moment they entered giving Draco the entire walkway toward the counter. The portrait to which he had come for was no longer on the wall above the office door.

"Hello, Madam Malkin." he said to a woman bent over under the counter. She lightly hit her head standing up, but it wasn't Madam Malkin.

"Hello, Malfoy." her bright, wide eyes blinked twice with the smile on her lips.

"Lovegood?" Draco looked around and toward the door behind her. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Madam Malkin put me in charge of the shop on days like this. You see her supplier has gotten quite old and fancies more drink than a regular wizard of age. He falls a sleep a little too often, and Madam Malkin gets her stocks quite late. So she has to go get them herself." That shrill, eerie voice of hers sent a shiver down his spine.

"That's all very well, Lovegood." was all he could say, unable to grasp what she had just said.

"Did you come to pick up a robe?"

"Err, no. I came to..." he looked up at the empty wall. A lighter shade of wood formed on where the portrait had once hung. "There was a portrait up there."

"Yes, there was." Luna said without looking around.

"I'd like to know what's become of it."

"It's been sold." Luna blinked.

"Sold!" Draco nearly shouted. Luna nodded. "But the buyer still hadn't come to pick poor little man up."

A figurative light over Draco's head flicked on. "Where is it?"

"In the back room. Madam Malkin says it's better to keep him away before another prospective buyer-"

"Alright, alright.. I need to see it. Will you let me in for just a moment?" Draco hurriedly cut her off and walked over to the swing door.

"I can't." She blinked, the smile gone this time. "This is exactly why Madam Malkin wanted him hidden. You want to buy him off."

"No, I don't, Lovegood. I just want to see him-it. I just want to see it. I'm sure Madam Malkin wouldn't mind. I don't want to buy it."

"Then why do you want to see it? If it's imperative you see it, you must want to buy it." Luna stepped back to block the door's way, but the expression on her face hadn't changed. Calm, composed, content.

"Lovegood. Just let me see the damn portrait."

Demitri Warvos was pacing in the frame when Draco removed the cloth over his picture. Draco had closed the back door making sure that Lovegood girl was nowhere near. The little man stopped and with crossed arms turned to Draco.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to give up." Demitri said.

"What happened? Did you see my father?"

"He wasn't happy. So was your mother. But she wanted you...she wanted you safe." Demitri resumed to pacing.

"Did he hurt her?" Draco asked with a slight break in his voice. Demitri looked at him seriously.

"You hurt her. When you walked out and chose this girl."

"I did what had to be done." Draco sighed stepping back. "Don't tell me what I already know. My mother understands how much I love her."

"Who? Her or this girl?"

"Both of them. She knows. She wants me to be happy." Draco smiled a little when he said this.

"But you're going to hurt them both with your greed, Draco."

"My greed?" Draco scoffed with disbelief, "Leah wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. There is nothing greedy about it. I make her happy, she makes me happy. This is what _we_ want."

"How certain are you this is the road to both your happiness? You run away and keep running away? You know your father will never succumb. So you must."

"No." Draco quickly but quietly retorted. "He will stop. He has to stop."

"When she's dead, he will."

"Why are you doing this!" Draco nearly shouted. He looked to the door expecting to see Lovegood peeking in, but she wasn't. Demitri chuckled.

"Because you've known all along how this is going to end, and yet here you are fighting what's meant to be. You are not fool, Draco Malfoy. You were raised to believe in reality. You know where this is going. You're just afraid to lose. Which, I regretfully admit, you will."

Draco caught this like a blow to his chest. If the little man spoke meaningless words, then why did it weigh him down now? Could he be right? All along fighting what is only meant to be?

"You're supposed to be on my side." Draco said lifelessly, submitting to anger. He picked up the brown cloth and gripped it tight in his hand.

"I always have been on your side, sir." Demitri said promisingly. And Draco saw that he meant it. The little man gave a light bow.

"You will be missed, Demitri. Be loyal to your new wall."

And although darkness filled his frame, Demitri continued to walk back and forth on his black, noiseless boots.


	18. The Battle Over Butterbeer

**18**

Leah bolted out of bed the second she found her side was empty of him. The fire rattled on, the windows shut, and the tray of food was still untouched. It took just seconds for her to dress up and throw her coat around herself. She thought twice about leaving, but her feet somehow led her out.

The empty hall easily brought her to the stairs where voices of customers from the pub echoed. Leah pulled the coat closer as she made her way down. She recognized the girl at the bar, the one Draco was speaking to the day before. She was too busy entertaining a customer to notice Leah sit on one of the bar stools.

"You just tell me when you see him, alright?"

"I can't make promises. Can't you see how busy it is here?" Leah heard her say.

"Come on, Longbottom. That's all I'm asking." They were two burly men, Leah noticed, elbows were over the counter as they stared down at her grimly. Leah didn't dare to look at their faces, and she instinctively pulled the hood over her head.

"Look, Goyle, I'd tell you if any Malfoy came by, but do you really think they'd put a foot in here? Really, the Malfoy's? They're more likely to burn their feet in a cauldron of what nots before thinking twice about this place. Can I help—you, miss?" she paused in between, recognizing Leah, mild shock in her eyes. The men said nothing, ignoring her.

"Oh, I..." Leah tried remembering any drinks Draco had mentioned.

"Ah, yes, more Butterbeer. You're certainly getting more than enough of that are you, miss?" Longbottom chuckled and turned toward the drink cabinet swishing her wand. The drink prepared itself before Leah instantly. She could feel the eyes of the men on her now.

"Anyway, boys. I think you have what you need. Now if you'll excuse me." she moved away, eyeing Leah furtively.

They didn't say anything and stepped off from their seat—one grunting—before walking away. Longbottom watched them, and Leah watched the look on her face for clearance.

And just before they could reach the door, Draco walked in heavy hooded, nevertheless recognizable. He and the two men stopped at attention. The bigger one threw Longbottom a quick dark look, she gasped. Leah spun around to the scene. Draco noticed her quickly.

"Draco—" she breathed.

"Malfoy. Well, this is convenient." Goyle chucked mockingly.

"Leah, run! _Expelliarmus!_" Jets of light flew across the room, from Draco to the two men and back. Customers ran for cover, shrieking in the process. Leah froze, but it was Longbottom's hand pulling her arm that shook her back to life.

"You heard him, Leah. You must get out." She said pushing her to the door even as spells here and there flew past them. Somehow the customers began attacking each other as well, reacting to stray spells that nearly hit them.

"No, I can't leave him!" Leah panted.

"You'll get hurt. You can't defend yourself!"

But Leah believed she was wrong. A sudden heat from inside emanated towards her limbs. It started from the pit of her stomach, spreading out quickly to her arms and legs. Her breath raging. She knew what this was, but why couldn't she control this now?

"Leah, don't!" she heard Draco shout, and she caught herself, closed her eyes to will the urge to go away.

"_Rictusempra!" _Longbottom cried, disarming an incoming spell after which she pushed Leah forward.

"Crabbe! The girl!" Goyle called out from the other side of the room. Draco hid himself behind a fallen table and from the corner of his eyes he saw the black smoke of apparition. _Crabbe._

"_Immobulus!_" Draco caught hum just in time as he appeared next to Leah. Turning to see Goyle dodging from a stray spell, Draco took this advantage apparating to Leah where Crabbe lay motionless.

"Let's go," he grunted picking her up with one arm. Longbottom disarmed another spell behind them.

"Thanks, Hannah. I'm sorry for all of this. I won't forget you."

She smiled and shook the hand he held out to her. And in that black smoke, they were gone.

"Where is he? Where are they?" Goyle bellowed, stomping toward Hannah and helping Crabbe up. "You dirty little liar. You're just like your wimp of a husband."

"Get out. Everybody, out!" Hannah ordered aloud looking frustratedly at the mess, and then turned to Goyle with unforgiving eyes. "You say one more word about my husband and I'll make you and your friends never set foot in here again. I'll do it, you know I will."

Goyle scoffed, glared at her, and then turned to exit toward the alley.

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to never leave the room." They had apparated to a forestation. Leah immediately felt at home here though her head was still spinning from the "ride".<p>

"You were gone." she said numbly, closing her eyes while sitting on the ground. Draco was dusting himself.

"I did intend to come back," he reached for her hands to help her up, and she did with slight restraint.

"They were your friends?"

"Were. I'm not entirely sure what they are now. Are you alright?" he was holding her shoulders while assessing for any wounds. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm fine. Where are we now?" she asked looking around at the woods.

"We're in Hogsmead. Close to Hogwarts. Come on, you must be hungry." he took her hand and led her down a familiar path.

"And you're sure they won't find us here?"

There was doubt in her tone; weariness, and frustration. Draco stopped and turned to her with soft eyes, taking both her hands in his.

"This will only be for a little more while, my dear. Remember what I promised you? Remember? We'll be free of this, we will. Then I'll give you the life you want. I'll give _us_ the life we want."

"You don't have to convince me to stay." Leah said with a light laugh.

"But you're tired. I see it." he stated dejectedly. Leah smiled and moved to cup his face in her hands.

"I will fight with you, Draco. Even if we have to do this forever. I could never rest knowing I need you." she kissed him briefly and walked ahead.

Draco watched her walk away. It sounded all true, and he knew she meant it. But he didn't understand why her last words hurt him. Awakening a painful ache like a loss that was yet to happen. He thought of his mother and how she had been on his side. He thought of how her love for him went as far as allowing him to decide for himself. And he imagined the pain she must have felt seeing him walk away. Why was it all coming back to him now? And why were Demitri's words still on his mind?

Draco struggled to piece the puzzle within himself, but was only unsuccessful. What was this weight trying to tell him? He only wished he knew.


	19. A Fork In The Road

**19**

"It's been a week."

Draco entertainingly watched her stir her warm drink with a frown, its purplish contents disgusting her.

"It isn't poison, Leah." she slowly brought the drink to her lips and took a sip.

"It's chocolatey." Leah said, enthused, and drank some more. "What is it?"

"It's a potion."

She stopped and put the cup down. Draco chuckled. "I'm joking. It's Richly Purple Drink. There are no known effects, don't worry."

Leah took a drink. "It has been a week, hasn't it? This place is so different it doesn't feel like I've been here this long."

"We have to leave soon, though. Sorry to have to end your fun."

Leah smiled and looked around. They were sitting across each other on a little table for two. "It's alright. We can come back another time."

Draco looked away to avoid her gaze, massaged the back of his neck and sighed. "No, we can't."

"Why not?" Leah frowned. Draco forced himself to look her in the eyes.

"We can't come back here. Not after we've escaped. It's too risky, Leah. We're criminals now that we're running away. My father won't have it, not now, not ever. We're black sheep. Equals to prisoners of Azkaban—wizard prison." he let out another sigh.

Leah leaned back in her seat with a dead serious look on her face. "I'm sorry, Draco. I did this to you."

Draco took her hands quickly, squeezing them with a gentleness that craved to comfort her.

"No. Don't you ever think that. You hear me? None of this is your fault. You've done no wrong, Leah. Believe me."

"It's almost difficult to believe that. I stole you—"

"There's nothing to argue." he kissed her hands and wrapped them around her warm drink. "Now finish up, we've got to get ready."

He smiled at her, those brown irises like a diamond in the firelight of the pub. His yellow hair more golden than usual. Leah watched him walk to the bar and in that moment knew that the only thing she was certain of in life was that she could never live without him.

They left the little town just before sunrise when the sky was still dark and the streets empty. Hands clasped together, Draco took the trail that led them to Hogwarts turning away to where the Shrieking Shack was located. There where Draco knew their tracks of apparition could not be traced.

The willow had been asleep. And it didn't stir even as they entered the shack. Spider webs covered the path all the way to the room. A broken dow, dusty little place Draco knew stories about but never, until then, stepped foot into. With their hands clasped together, Draco didn't dare loosen his grip on her.

"What is this place?" Leah asked quietly like she didn't want to interrupt the quiet.

"The Shrieking Shack. When I was in Hogwarts, there stories about our professor using this place as a hideout."

"Why would he want to hide out in here? From who?"

"He was an _animagus._ One that could transfigure into an animal." Draco looked around, assuring him it was safe so he let her hand gently slip from his.

"And what was he?"

"A werewolf." Draco looked at her briefly, smiling lightly. Leah lifted a curious brow.

"W can stay here till nightfall, and then move out when the moon is high." Draco pulledout his wand and tapped it lightly in the air. The room was spotless in seconds. The only furnitures were a rumply old cot, a mini table, a chair and a fireplace which lit itself up.

"I still lose my breath to your magic," Leah breathed out, amazed. Draco dusted his hands after keeping his wand and approached the little furnace. Leah sat on the cot and watched him handle the fire with caution, letting the fire burn into a steady flame.

"You would leave all this for me?" Leah asked,

Draco glanced back before replying. "You left your home for me."

"But I was nobody. You, you are the son of a powerful man."

"A powerful man that knew nothing. No happiness. Nothing. And for a while I lived that way."

"I lived that way too." Leah added sorrily. This time, Draco turned to face her.

"We don't have to any longer. We won't live that way. Okay?" he sat next to her and held her in his arms for a long time.

* * *

><p>Draco roused to the sound of the rumbling of the floor boards. Leah was gone, and the fire had died out in it's place a wisp of smoke rose in the air. Shivering, Draco stood and relit the fire with a wave of his hand before hurrying out.<p>

A little more passed midnight, he could tell, by the moon's positioning in the sky. The night was cold and the forest dark. From the hill, Draco could see her trails. Trails that sent his heart racing with worry. She had phased. Quickly, he pulled out his wand and followed her trail.

"Lumos."

The light from his wand wasn't enough to see ahead. Five minutes into trees and the moon had disappeared. Draco remembered then what it had been like years ago with Potter and Hagrid and that large, cowardice of a dog. But this time it was a little different, he had no fear. Not while he thought of her.

Her footprints began to fade from the ground into a more grassy terrain, here Draco stopped and noticed the fork on the path. Each to its own darkness.

"You must be who the creature speaks of," a strong, but feminine voice said behind him. Draco whirled around to the sight of a centaur blocking the path from whence he came. She was white, and large, very beautiful for a half-being Draco decided. Dark eyes with flaxen hair that touched her beastly back.

"Creature of brown hair? A werewolf?" Draco lifted his wand briefly to study the look on her face if she had intended harm.

"A beautiful, young lady. She is lost." she said solemnly, her front hooves tapping the ground.

"Please, where did she go? Was she hurt?"

"She was brave. But I know, her heart does not lie." she smiled sadly at him, bowing her head.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Draco stammered and he dropped the light from her sight. The centaur looked him close in the eyes, and Draco didn't move even as she bent down to stare him down, but with soft eyes of compassion. She was reading into him, as she did Leah.

When she stepped back, it was as if he had just breathed for the first time. Draco inhaled and blinked a few times, looking around as if forgetting where he stood. He looked at her again, and she smiled.

"Do not fight, wizard. Else you lose what you love most." she said lastly and galloped away.

"Wait! Please, tell me where she..." she was gone before he could finish. He stumbled as he stepped back toward the fork.

"_Draco_!"

He bolted up at the call of his name and searched the paths. "Leah! Where are you!" Instinctively, he chose the left path and began to run calling her name.

He reached a clearing where a lone tree stood in the middle. "Leah?"

She fell from behind the tree, on her limbs, panting. Wearing nothing. The moon shone on her bare, tanned skin. Draco hurriedly removed his coat and ran to cover her.

"Are you alright?" he helped her to her feet and hugged her. Heart pounding with relief.

"We have to go." Leah panted, panicking. "I saw them. They saw me. They're here, Draco. They want us. They want me dead—!"

"Leah, stop. Hush now." Draco embraced her as she wept into his chest. She was so warm. He knew her body still fought to defend itself. She fought to defend herself.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked calmly and studied her face in his hands. She shook her head, face flushed with tears and sweat, despite the cold.

"They didn't try to hurt me, Draco." She breathed out with fear, "they tried to chain me."

And from beneath the coat, she pulled out her hands and he saw them. Her wrists were bruised and scratched. He stared at it for a moment, rage began burning inside him.

"Why? What do they want from me?"

Understanding, Draco gently took her trembling hands and with his wand healed them.

"It's not you they want. It's me."


	20. Blood Against Blood

**20**

Draco took Leah by the arm a little rougher than usual. He brought her towards the trees, where the fork was, and moved her into the dark where he held her arms to look at her seriously.

"You stay in here. Don't come after me, don't phase, don't try to attack, don't try to save me. You understand?" He ordered. Leah gaped up at him with fear and defense.

"Draco, you can't make me watch you—"

"I won't have it, Leah. If they see you, they will take you and they will use you against me. Please."

"I can help you." Leah's eyes were begging. And Draco couldn't resist, but he looked away in spite of himself. "Don't do this to me, Leah."

"Let me fight with you," she whispered while holding his head close to kiss his temple. Draco shook his head and stepped back to hold her tight for a moment.

"I'm sorry, love. I can not put you at risk. Now that I have you." he kissed her before walking away, back to the clearing.

Leah leaned back, further into the darkness, under the trees. And as she clung to the trunk with his cloak around her, she felt the heat in her fingers fighting to stay controlled. She watched as Draco stopped before the forest opposite her, and heard him calling out to someone.

"I'm here. I'm who you want, father. Come on then, talk to me."

For a minute there was no movement. That is, until Draco heard the sound of crackling leaves. And Leah heard this too, her wolf ears active. She leaned forward to further study any movements in the distant darkness and in seconds everything started becoming clearer. Her vision accuracy had heightened, and she could see every blade of grass dancing to the blow of the wind. Quickly, to fight away the will of her body, she shut her eyes and turned away. Her hands still clung to the tree trunk.

Draco pressed his lips together without looking away from the darkness of what was before him. He knew they were there. He knew they were listening. He could feel them close. Too close.

And then, from between the trees, they emerged. One. Two. Three. Five. Seven. Seven. But he wasn't fooled. There were more. There had to be. Only Crabbe, Goyle and his father were unhooded. The rest remained hidden in their dark cloaks. But Draco knew who they were—his friends.

He came face to face with his father and that signature smirk on his face. The same smirk he had copied all his life. _Not anymore_, Draco decided. _Not anything like you._

"This is what you want, isn't it? Try talk me out of this, are you?" Draco looked at him with no hint of respect. Lucius lifted a brow.

"You would choose this life over the one I gave you? The one I planned for you? You disappoint me, Draco. You disappoint your mother." he knew Draco's heart had the softest spot for his mother.

"The life you had for me knew no happiness and I don't need you to tell me what mother needs. You've never thought of her in the way I think of Leah."

Lucius scoffed. "Rubbish talk. Look at what this...this _animal_ has done to you. Unmanned you to idiocy and stupidity."

"Don't you dare, father." Draco warned, and in an instant he had brought his wand out to point it at him square in the face. Heaving breaths, "Don't you dare."

"You would raise your wand against me!" Lucius hissed in utter disbelief, eyes darting from the wand to Draco. Draco did not relent.

"Had you given her a chance—"

"Cursed would I be to give her a chance! A muggle! Never have I felt so low, so rotten...until today. The day my son chose a muggle before his own family. Needless to say, I regret the day you were born to me." Lucius had his wand in defense of himself now. Draco still did not move or react to the words—though he knew they had been the truth—hurt to a degree.

And everyone watched with a horror similar to the day their leader had been defeated. Blood against its own. Family wand against itself. Golden against golden. Father against son.

There was silence for a long moment until Lucius' breathing ceased from its raging, calmer when he spoke again.

"Let me give you one more chance, Draco." he said the name with a spite Draco felt pierce his skin. "Come back home, to the way things were and the way they should be. And life will be spared."

For a fleeting moment, the look on Draco's face softened. "You don't get it at all, do you? If you ask me to leave, I leave the only life I've ever and will ever know. You will earn an heir, but lose a son.

I stay, you and everything done from the first great Malfoy will end here. It dies along with me and we will be forgotten._ You_ will be forgotten. So, your bargain does not frighten me at all. You will still lose. Then again, what difference does it make, you have always been miserable."

A muscle twitched in Lucius' jaw. "Come home."

"No." Draco said finally.

"Then I shall have to make you just a miserable as your old man."

Draco's brows narrowed in query, and that smirk on Lucius' face returned. "_Crucio!_"

In that split second, Draco mentally prepared himself for the pain, but it never came. And he realized, to the sound of a heavy thud behind him, what was going on. He turned to see Leah across the clearing down on all fours, wincing and writhing to the pain of the curse.

But before he could defend her, his arms were bound, Crabbe and Goyle on either end. He screamed in anger until he felt his throat hoarse and his palms bleed to the nails in his fists. But he couldn't fight them away. Not while he couldn't place his strength and emotion.

"Let her go!" he heard himself scream last before what happened next that caught everyone's breath.

Leah began to convulse and her arms reached out to dig into the ground as her legs phased first. Her back arched and her skin turned into brown and grey fur from feet to arms. Her head pressed to the ground; was the last to phase, darting out to the sky as she howled a howl so loud the forest grew silent for a moment.

The curse was lifted. Lucius stared with horror and disgust at the transformation before him. This had been Draco's first time to see her phase as well, and he gaped with the same fear he had the first time he saw her in this form.

Leah charged to the closest fiend, pinning and knocking him out on a tree, and attacked the closest ones next. Crabbe and Goyle stood their ground knowing they were safe next to Draco, while Lucius began to throw spells at her.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Let me go." Draco said with a calm, but demanding tone. "Let me go and she won't hurt you."

"She can't hurt us when we've got you." Goyle growled, gripping his arm tighter.

"You underestimate her and you'll be sorry. Let me go, I said!"

But he was too late, Goyle was the first to hit the ground. Leah bared her teeth in warning without hurting him and then pounced on Crabbe so quickly Draco fell back to the force.

Inside, Leah's heart was on fire. She had wanted to do this for the longest time and it felt like everything inside of her was losing control. All she was seeing, she saw in flashes. Faces of men fearing her, men she didn't know but wanted so much to hurt. But it was Draco's familiar face that soothed what little it could of her; enough to remind her that no blood should be shed.

She was chasing a stranger in black, running deeper into the forest as he tried his hardest to dodge her and with little success. And the last thing on her mind was remembering that she had to go back. Go back for him. For Draco. She stopped and spun around, and then the world was dark.

Her thoughts were silent as the forest.


	21. Freefall

_Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter. This is the one I originally intended to post up. The other one was the unfinished, unfurbished one. I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thank you very much for all your constant R&R! :)_

_~Leemah_

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>

Something about the leaves crunching under her feet didn't feel right. They were soft, noiseless, and quite damp. Her paws didn't seem to understand how it felt. It didn't seem normal. And when she looked around, the familiar forest she had always known didn't feel the same anymore. It was cold, unusually cold for such a season, and she felt the fur on her back stiffen to the goosebumps on her skin—the first time she's felt such an eerie feeling. What was this?

Leah moved further, deeper into the woods, hoping to find something familiar. But for a long while she didn't. It was strange. She recognized certain parts, but somehow they didn't welcome her like the used to. Every hill and crest, every tree and rock, pathways she had always taken. They didn't know her, and she didn't know them. But why did it feel like she once had?

Frustrated, the wolf howled. And in the distance another howl replied. _Paul? Jared? Embry? Jacob? _None of theirs. This was a new member.

And she knew she had to run home, so she did. Darkness fell within minutes, and she picked up her pace. Racing. Running. Speeding.

Leah opened her eyes.

"Leah? Can you hear me?"

A familiar voice, this time, and an even more familiar face loomed over her like a dark cloud.

"What do you think you're doing? I was dreaming." she rolled to her side attempting to return to that strange dream.

"Thank goodness. You're alright."

"Of course I am. Now will you please leave me to my sleep?" she growled.

"You've been asleep four days. Everyone's worried."

She opened her eyes. "Four days?" she sat up. Jacob moved back. Behind him were Seth and Paul. She smiled lightly, glad to see familiar faces.

"Yeah, and you're a pretty scary sleeper." Seth added, "you growl at anyone too close."

"It was my dream." she said. Her brothers exchanged thoughtful looks.

"Bad dream?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure." she stretched and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jacob said as he drew back to pace the room. "We thought you were dead or something. Poisoned or whatever."

"It must be that cake I ate. There was something funny about how it tasted. I knew it. Nessie always thought I needed a break."

The boys looked at each other again. "Cake?" Paul asked. He wore a very worried brow.

Leah gaped at them, annoyed. "Nessie dropped by the other day...or whatever day that was. She brought me a slice of cake she baked." she chuckled.

"Oh, that cake." Seth sang with relief, "I saw on the kitchen table. You didn't finish it, so I did. After the second night you were out. There's nothing wrong with it." he grinned.

Leah frowned, normally she would have pounced on him, but today she didn't. Seth stared at her ready to run away, but when she didn't move, he lifted a curious brow.

"Anyway," Leah sighed. "In any case, I feel fine. Is everything alright?" she surveyed them curiously now.

"Yep." Jacob said, plainly. Paul nodded and left taking Seth by the neck. Left with Jacob, Leah looked at him knowing he had more to say.

"So, the guys we were thinking a nice, clean play of football outside later?" Jacob offered, gesturing to the lawn outside the window. Leah's brows creased.

"Okay, joke's over, Jake. What is it?"

"I was just inviting you to a game." he stared at her with empty, honest eyes. Leah shook her head, dissatisfied with his reply. Jacob shrugged. "Fine. Your loss." and he left.

Leah sat a while longer. Four days was a long time. What put her out for so long? She tried to recall the last time she's been up, but nothing out of the ordinary came up. The cake was the last thing she really remembered. And just like in her dream, something felt strange. But again, she couldn't make out what.

Resigned, resolved, Leah stood and moved to stand by her window. It was just about noon, the sun was high and bright in the sky, the lawn was just as green as always, and everything smelled and looked as it always had been. She must have just been dreaming for too long.

Jacob put the phone on his ear. He passed by Leah's room, saw her leaning against the window sill with arms crossed over her chest. He continued toward the living room and outside the house.

"Jacob," said the voice on the other line after a few rings.

"Yeah, it's me. She's awake."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Perfect. What about you?"

"I'll be okay, mate. I'm in the city. Had to jump out of earshot. Listen, let me know if she starts asking questions, alright?"

"That's good. Yeah, well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. She doesn't remember anything at all."

"That's what I was expecting." his voice grew fainter.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Jacob. So am I. But..." Draco trailed off, sounding doubtful through the line.

"What is it?"

"I did something. I didn't tell you."

"Did what?" Jacob looked around then to check once again how clear he was out of hearing.

"I didn't... I didn't entirely do what I should have. Her memories... I changed them."

"What do you mean? You gotta help me out here, buddy." Jacob chuckled, worried and curious.

"Jake, we were together the night before it happened. We..." he couldn't find the right words to say it. Remembering her and that night pained him. He remembered how beautiful it had been. How they shared each other with utmost surrender. Almost like they knew it would be their last. Draco sighed, and Jacob heard it. "I know I should've been more careful. That night I wasn't. I gave her new memories. Enough for her to understand if ever things..."

"Hey, you did what you had to. It's alright. She'll be fine." Jacob finally said, hoping to break Draco's strain. Jacob understood; he smiled lightly. "It's you I'm worried about right now. What are you going to do?"

"Live. Do what I can. That's all there is after this, isn't it?"

"I wish there could have been something...better." Jacob said, not knowing how to be any more sympathetic.

"Me too. Well, I guess this is it then."

"You take care, _mate._" Jacob chuckled. Draco did as well. "You know where to find me, if you have to."

"I know. Thank you, my furry friend." his tone was honest, and then a beep followed. Jacob put the phone down and walked back into the house.

Draco looked at the tiny technology Jacob called "mobile phone" and pressed the end button; the home screen reappeared. With that he looked around at the view he once would have died of fright to see. Rooftops, lit street lamps, and little people were all he could see. Nothing familiar in particular, but it was a sight he now enjoyed and found solace in. Looking down at his feet right next to the edge of 20-floors, he felt excitement sliver all the way from his toes. He smiled and lifted his head to the dark sky. The moon was high tonight, full as well, and promising. Somehow looking at it made his heart ache. Her face was all he saw as he closed his eyes to let the wind kiss his face. The breeze picked up and he lifted his arms. So this was what she felt whenever she ran free and wild... But something was missing.

Draco looked at the phone again. Jacob wouldn't be messaging any more, and neither would he. With one quick, undoubting move, he let it slip from his hands and it disappeared in the dim light. Twenty stories high was enough to take him away, so Draco followed letting gravity take its course. For the first time he knew exactly as she felt as he dropped freely into the night, drying his tears to the rush of the wind on his face.


	22. The 5th Mile

**22**

"Leave the drink on the table. Did an owl come this morning?"

"I'm sorry, sir, no owls today."

"Very well. You may go."

Curious, sultry eyes moved from the steward to the master of the house sitting in his desk with a solemn frown. A frown she was most familiar with.

"You've been waiting a week. Don't you think you might as well..."

"Don't question me. It would do you well not to bother me right now."

"I believe I have the right to. As your wife."

Draco looked at her for the first time that morning. Pansy's lifted brow of indignation caused him to think twice about what he wanted to say. He pressed his lips together and sighed. He was supposed to be used to this now, holding back things he wanted to say. But every time it happened, a stitch in his heart reopened. It's enough to force yourself to love someone, but to drink in everything about them without choice is death everyday.

Pansy moved from her seat to stand next to him. He didn't move even as she gently ran a hand on the back of his head. He was only very aware of her.

"You must stop this madness, my love." she almost whispered. "It makes you grow old too fast."

"We get old everyday."

"I don't like how you're aging."

Draco sucked in a breath and leaned back. He looked at her and saw the warmth in her eyes. How is it that she loved him like this, he wondered. How could you love someone that couldn't want you. This kind of unrequited love puzzled Draco. For years it had.

He pushed away from his desk and stood. She didn't move, and he towered next to her like a mountain did a river. Her eyes never left him, but no matter how much passion she gave him, he could never return it.

"I have to go. I have work to do." quickly, he kissed her temple and walked out. He had to go, he had to fill that void—the void Pansy was supposed to fill, but never could. Instinctively, as if his body had a mind of its own, he walked to the library. All the way to the opposite side of the manor, though his thoughts were somewhere else.

There was a crackling blaze in the hearth when he walked in, and a familiar smell which he knew was his mother's. To one bookshelf, he slid a finger between two books and from that they and four others began to rearrange revealing a little hole toward the back of the shelf. Draco stared at it before reaching a hand inside.

There was something odd with these photos. They didn't move, didn't show any sign of life. But the thing about them was how they beautifully captured moments just as it was. At least the people in these pictures didn't lie. He stared at each photo for a good long moment before putting them back in the secret hole.

"You don't have to do that to yourself." her voice startled him out of the darkness. He spun around to find her sitting in her seat, not noticing her until then. She was smiling.

"Mother, I didn't see you."

"I know, and I didn't want to interrupt." she said, "you look sad, my sweet. Is that where you've keeping them?" she looked at the hole and Draco glanced back to find the books had concealed it once again.

"Everything you wish you still had?" she asked. Draco didn't say anything as he made his way to sit across her looking at the fire. It burned a steady, heavy blaze dancing it's colors on his face.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, my love?" her voice was softer, sympathetic.

"I'm not—"

"That you would even attempt to lie to me tells me how much of this you're hiding. After all these years... Five long years." she smiled a little even though he didn't see it.

"I wish...you had warned me before it all happened." he said, and the smile left her lips. In it's place a regretful frown. He looked at her then.

"I couldn't. How could I warn you about something I had never experienced?"

Draco looked away to hide the pain of weight he suddenly felt in his chest. His heart ached for her, a mix of jealousy and regret. He wished his mother had had felt love; the way he had. He wished she knew the strength of love enough to suffer its loss. Which is why he was jealous. She could never hurt the way he did, but she would never know love the way he did.

"I may never know as much as you do, but I know what its like to live with regret every day knowing you could have had it differently. The only difference between us, love, is that you're in love with a reality that isn't yours and I'm in love with what I don't know may be real. You don't have to feel alone, because I know exactly what it's like."

When he looked at her, he felt his eyes sting, but before any tears left his eyes her arms were wrapped around him, stroking his back the way she had when he was a boy. She cupped his face in her hands, and he looked up at her with a longing he couldn't place.

"I'm afraid of letting her go, mother." he said quietly, "but I know she's gone."

"If you keep telling yourself you love her, you'll never let her go. You must know when you've had enough."

"If I could just see her..."

"You'll hold on to her longer."

"I'll be lost without her." he dropped his head and wept silently. Narcissa gently brushed his hair with her fingers watching the yellow strands slip easily with each stroke.

"Have you thought of magic?" she asked suddenly like she hadn't intended to speak her mind.

"Magic will not suffice, mother."

"Not the one you used on her."

He looked up, brows creased and eyes wet as he read through her. "What are you saying?"

Narcissa smiled and wiped his cheeks. "It may not sound like the best choice, but it will take the pain away."

"I could never... I've never..." he stuttered, confused. He wanted to say it was impossible, that such magic as powerful as it is couldn't possibly be enough to remove her completely. He couldn't believe it. More importantly, he didn't _want_ to believe it. But then again, it worked on her.

"You don't have to live with this forever, Draco. If you want, I could cast it for you. I would."

It was coming in all too fast. He was actually contemplating, debating within himself, deciding... It sounded like the perfect cure, but he also wasn't sure he wanted to be cured.

"Mother, I..." he leaned back, staring at her with those glassy blues of fearful hope. "I need time." he decided, exhaling.

Narcissa nodded, quite let down, and Draco stood to leave. He had to get away—again.

His mother watched as he fled the room leaving her to the crackling of the fire.


	23. With Pen and Ink

**23**

Its smooth, dark, velvety surface beamed faintly under the touch of the moon's glow. The wizard in his gloom stared at it as he lay flat on his belly in a comfortable bed that couldn't soothe him that night. Nor any of the many nights that have so painfully passed. His eyes hadn't left the book. His room was as dark as the night. Everything from the carpeting to the headboard of his bed did not mask the essence of his dark nature. His wife didn't even complain. And as she lay there next to him in the stillness of the night, somehow Draco still felt the room had no life—nothing he felt coming out of him. In a swift move, he stood and quietly sat himself on his desk swiping the book from the bedside table. A fire on the lamp started, and he squinted at the very spark of it as his eyes adjusted to its brightness. He flipped open the first page and smoothed it with his hands, reading as he went through the rest. Old memories to new ones—the ones his mind played with him while he slept. And many times he had woken to the sound of his own breathing, soaked in his sweat. Why did remembering her have to hurt this way? Even in his dreams she was untouchable. No matter how hard he reached out, she was never close enough. Never real enough. After reading through his twenty first entry, the very one that held the memory of how he last saw her, he sat back and closed the book. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. It felt that way as he argued with himself on the very idea that he had brought back his nightmares. The very one his own mother had given him from the beginning. Draco closed his eyes and rested his head on his balled fists as he took himself back to that last day.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm positive. Please stop moving around like that. You're making me nervous." Jacob watched Renesmee dance to the shifting of her weight on each foot. The agitation on her face could not be mistaken. Jacob cupped her face in his hands and smiled. She sighed. He was the only one that could work her own power on herself.

"I'm sorry. I just... It's been so long since we've heard from him and all of a sudden out of the blue..." she couldn't finish. Instead, she moves to the bookshelf behind Jacob and starts looking through a row.

"I know. I was surprised too, and don't even ask me why he wanted this place. He called it by name, so there must be something..." Jacob looked around at the bookshelves behind him. It wasn't the biggest and fullest bookstore in Forks and the bookshelves weren't as full as they look like they should be, but to his surprise a number of people had been in and out from the hour they had arrived.

"Do you suppose he wants us to look up a book for him?" Renesmee asked, pulling out a random book from the shelf. Jacob shrugged. He was clearly getting bored. Books were just not his thing.

"Close enough." Jacob whirled around and let out a laugh of surprise and he hugged the smirking wizard with a tight, warm wrap. Renesmee grinned.

"Draco!"

"Good to see ya, mate, good to see ya!" Jacob said in a jest.

"How've you been?" Renesmee asked, crossing her arms while studying him.

"You look well."

"Thank you. You're the first I've heard that from in weeks."

"You've had better then." The vampire in her glowed in her eyes as she lifted a curious brow at him. Draco couldn't respond to this.

"Listen," Draco began, "I don't intend to take much of your time, but I would appreciate it if you could do this one favor for me, although I already feel thick about everything I've ever asked."

"Don't even start, buddy. You know we're cool." Jacob said, giving Draco a slap on the shoulder.

"Now what can we do for you?" Sighing as he pulled out a piece of folded paper from his jacket pocket, Draco held it out to them. Jacob took it and opened it hastily. The couple read it quietly.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee lifted eyes of panicked suspicion to him. "Draco?"

"Everything about her, about what we had, is in there. I need you to keep it for me."

"Why?" It was Jacob that asked this time. Draco glanced over his shoulders quickly, as if he had enough time to stall.

"I really can't... I shouldn't let you two in so much details, really." There was a look of sorry resignation on his face.

"Hey now, you wanted our help. We deserve some sort of explanation—"

"Jacob, let's not force our friend." Renesmee had her hand on Jacob's arm to which her husband reluctantly obeyed. Draco smiled lightly, a quiet thank you only Renesmee understood.

"You are free to read it. I trust you two the most. I don't think I'll be...needing it any longer."

"Why do you need someone else to keep it anyway?" Draco looked at them with a smile amused at the perplexity on their faces and realized how much of them he missed and will miss later in life—not that it would matter in the future.

"So the memories will live on. If not with me, then with others." Jacob and Renesmee exchanged looks, as Renesmee reached into her jacket pocket to pull out what looked like a thick pile of pictures. Draco looked through them with tears welling in his eyes.

"Thank you for everything." Draco said with a warm smile, and somehow the couple took it as a goodbye. Jacob looked at the piece of paper again and held Renesmee's hand in his free one.

"Are you sure this is really what you want to do?" Draco looked around brushing his eyes on strangers, children, teens, the young and old, and lovers. Each and every one of them he knew nothing about and soon he'll see her the way he saw them now. It had taken more than days, weeks, and months to decide, and now that he had he knew he couldn't turn around on it now. He had lived without love once, he could do that again. And although he knew life would never be the same, there would be memories of her. Memories he knew he'd miss forever. He gave his old friends an embrace of goodbye and walked out of the bookshop feeling no lighter than he had felt walking in knowing he'd never see them again...


	24. A Writer's Note

_Hey guys! I had to post this up for the information of those following the story, also to save the essence of further chapters._

_Please refer back to the chapter: Freefall._

_The chapter I had posted up initially was the undone one, by mistake. Please read it again so as not to confuse you in the next chapter. :)_

_Thank you everyone for keeping up with the story :) all your reviews have helped me truly. _

_I may finally be able to finish this story. Thank you!_

_~Leemah_


	25. The Pensieve

**24**

He stood behind the double doors with one hand on the knob. The other in his pocket pulled out something tiny. He held it out into the light as it settled into the middle of his palm. It was as clear and as stiff as glass, weightless. Leah's teardrop from the last night with her. He let out a breath, resolved after minutes of debating with himself.

Mind made up, he walked away to the next hall, climbed up steep spiral steps that led into one of the highest, most deserted parts of the manor stopping only when he was inches from a wooden door. The only light from a lone window in the ceiling beamed at the door. With one hand, Draco pushed it open to reveal an empty room save for a levitating ornament in the shape of a little bowl. Draco moved toward it and stared down at its glowing, liquid-like contents as they swirled around emptying into nothing. Without wasting a minute, he drops the teardrop in and takes hold of the rim slowly bending his face in until his face was submerged.

* * *

><p>He found himself sitting slump against the wall of the room breathing heavily with tears in his eyes. Ruffling through his hair as the memories play in his mind again and again, he begins to weep into his palms. He was more certain then that he had to do it. He had to try living without her or he'd be miserable for long. But he knew he missed her, too much, and he had to say goodbye. He knew then what it all meant, what Demitri meant, what the centaur meant; what he had known from the beginning. They couldn't be together without facing so much, without sacrifice. He had known the answer all these years, but refused to accept it. And it had never been clearer until then. Draco wiped his eyes and stared into the light of the only window in the room blinding, but his eyes in the tears seemed to have adjusted so quickly. Looking without seeing, he said his goodbyes to the memories. To the Leah that was still alive in him.<p>

"Mother." Draco stepped into the library to find her standing by the furthest shelf, her nose in a book. She looked up at him with a smile, but upon seeing the look on his face shut the book.

"Draco? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Narcissa moved forward with worried eyes. It was then she knew why he came.

"You've decided." Draco nodded and looked her in the eyes, smiling lightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's for the best. I might be able make my wife happy this time." he tried to joke, but his mother knew him better than that. The pain in his eyes hurt her.

"Best it be done quickly, I suppose. While your mind is made up." She took his hand and led him to a seat and he followed allowing her to steer him even while his mind was somewhere else.

Narcissa bent to sit on her heels to level her face with his, all the while studying his expression. Draco's eyes were on the floor. In all their porcelain-like wonder and beauty, they looked lifeless. Just two pools of hopelessness and gloom. Narcissa tightened her grip on his hand forcing him to look at her, and he did.

"Soon, love. Soon you'll forget." she whispered with a light smile hoping to encourage him. Draco managed to smile back weakly and nod. She was right, but he very much hoped she didn't have to be. He was sure he didn't want to forget Leah, and heart was aching, aching with so much longing for her. But he knew he had to try. And if not for her, this time, for himself. Tears left his eyes.

"I'm ready." Draco whispered, quickly wiping his cheeks and catching the tears that had just fallen. If love was strong enough to change a man like himself, could it perhaps be stronger than magic? This, Draco wondered.

He closed his eyes to the gloom that is the library and welcomed the darkness that in himself had begun to grow in the years that he'd lost her. From the years that he had never known her, passed the memory of the party and so on to that very present moment in time.


	26. Olivia Clearwater

**25**

She had dark hair like her mother's, black as night. She also had her features: the strong jaw and thin yet full lips with the exact same smile. Except for the eyes. They were foreign; blue as ice, mysterious to behold, but some days they were grey like clouds on a gloomy day. Her mother says anything beautiful she had inherited came from her father, of whom she has never spoken a word about. Her skin was a pale shade of tan, but if she stayed away from the sun for too long she could almost be as ashen as her best friend—Lyle Black. The only one of their strange kind that she could truly trust, although her uncles were the best people she knew. Being a hybrid, Lyle liked to phase. A lot. Most especially at times that he knew she would never beat him to. And he liked winning, especially to her. Though in truth, he adored her.

Leah, her mother, liked to poke fun whenever Lyle challenged her to a race because although she couldn't phase, she was faster on two legs than a wolf on four. Her mother said she was only a late bloomer. That one day she'd finally get to feel the thrill of shape-shifting into a form she will find uncomfortable for a time, until it becomes a part of her. Every morning since then, Olivia rushed to the mirror to see if she was beginning to phase; a speckle of thick hair, rough palms, or a pointed nose. But never did there come a day as this.

"Olivia Clearwater, do not force me into pulling down every mirror in this house." Leah warned. Olivia dropped her hands from inspecting them in front of the full-length mirror and walked to the dining table. She was still pouting as she poured herself a bowl of milk and cereal. Leah watched her with amused eyes.

"Darling, don't worry. It'll happen when it'll happen." Her mother said soothingly. "Just be glad you don't have to go through all the ugly body changes yet. You'll have to cut your pretty hair off. You love that hair."

"And if I don't cut it?" Olivia asked, looking her mom in the eyes for the first time that morning.

"You'll be a shaggydog, hun." Leah grunted with a lifted brow and popped a cereal in her crinkled her nose, disturbed by the thought. She finished her cereal in minutes and dashed to the shower excited to head out and meet Lyle again, as if it hadn't already been a daily doing.

"Olivia, before you and Lyle start on your strange adventures, go visit your Uncle Jake first. He called earlier. Says he has new books for you waiting in his library." She heard Olivia squeal with delight in the shower. Leah shook her head, giggling as she continued to soap the dishes in the sink.

The window before her overlooked the yard and free forests of La Push, a beautiful green scenery. How time had gone by so fast, she could still remember watching Olivia struggle to stand on her own on that same land—her shining black hair a mess on her head as she had never been a fan of the brush until she was four. With the help of each of her uncle's, Olivia began to walk and run in less than sixteen months. Paul had mentioned how she would be an early bloomer, but after her thirteenth year he lost faith in his own prophecy never mentioning it again.

There was a smile on Leah's face as she relived every memory she could recall of Olivia in the yard, but every time this happened Leah always found herself in tears. Sometimes tears she hadn't even noticed had fallen. Often times she knew exactly why, she wished so much her daughter had the life kind of life she had as a child, with the hands of a father to pick her up and walk. But it was strange to Leah how memories before Olivia were just as shadows of the past. She couldn't put a finger into how it all began. It was like trying to remember memories as a child. It happened so long ago that new memories had written over them. It left Leah disoriented to dwell on them, so she only closed them away even if it meant keeping her daughter from all information of her father. But one day, Leah knew, Olivia had to know. It was her right.

Amidst her deep thinking, her eyes spotted a familiar boy on the road toward the house. If Leah hadn't known any better, she could be fooled into thinking it was Jacob ten years ago. Lyle was a splitting image of him just in a lighter shade. And what little vampire traits he inherited from his own hybrid mother, he made sure he kept close and practiced. He lifted his head to look at Leah from a distance quickly spotting her with his wolf eyes.

"Good morning, Aunt Leah!" He called out, cupping a side of his mouth, waving a hand high in the air.

"Good morning, Lyle." Leah replied with a grin, soap foam splattered on the counter as she waved lightly.

"Come on in, Olivia's about done getting ready." She had just heard her daughter's quick steps from the shower to her bedroom. Lyle was in the front door within seconds unzipping removing his blue hoodie and unzipping it down to the tip to free his messy hair.

"Oh yes, mom wanted me to drop this off for you guys." From out of nowhere he pulled out a tiny defrosting container and set it on the dining table. Its contents were splattered all over inside. He grinned at Leah's frown.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think it would give in that fast."

"Lyle Black. You are too much like your father." Leah sighed, picked up the container and put it in the icebox.

"Tell her I say thank you."

"You betcha, Aunt Ley." Lyle said, chuckling after hearing the rhyme.

"You aren't permitted to run around yet, by the way." Leah announced after returning to the dishes in the sink. Lyle's brows narrowed in worry. "Your dad wants to see Olivia first."

"Oh yeah, that. Eh, it's nothing urgent. Just a bunch of books that got shipped in from who knows where. He thought Liv might want to take a look at them. No hurry, she can see him later."

"No, Carlisle Black. He called me himself ordering me to see her first thing. For once, do something out of your way for her, please?"

"What does that mean! I always let her win our races!" Defensive, Lyle threw his hands in the air.

"That's because I really am faster than you, slowpoke." Olivia said proudly, appearing from the hallway. Her hair was still wet but brushed away to neatly frame her face. Lyle blushed lightly at the sight of her, and only Leah saw this.

"You two better get going. The faster you see your uncle, the soon you two can find trouble."

Olivia wrinkled her nose at her mother. "Thanks, mom" she said sarcastically. She gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek and together with Lyle hurried out the door. "Later, aunt Ley!"

Leah watched, with a sad smile, from the kitchen window as her daughter with her best friend disappeared up the hill.


	27. Let Your Love Be Strong

**25**

"Olivia, good to see you!"

"Hey, Uncle Jake." Olivia greeted with a short wave as she and Lyle appeared in the living room. Jacob was standing by the telephone reading a paper when they entered. And again Olivia saw an older version of her best friend in the person of his father. She just knew Lyle would turn out to be like his father—inside, Olivia felt relieved. Renesmee was in the room and beside Jacob in a blink, smiling at the kids.

"Hi, Aunt Ness."

"Hello there, pretty little thing. Lyle did you..."

"Yes, I did mom. I gave the dessert to Aunt Leah." Lyle sighed without giving his mother a chance to finish. He threw himself on the nearest couch, Olivia followed.

"And you didn't ruin it by any chance?" Renesmee asked with crossed arms and a raised brow.

Lyle's eyes widened as he scanned the room guiltily. "What? No...no..."

"I saw you put it in your pack, Carlisle. Do not lie to me."

"It must have turned over after all the walking–"

"Running." Jacob inserted with a grin. Lyle gave his dad a resigned look.

"Running."

"I knew it." Renesmee sighed and turned to the next hall as she continued to yap about Lyle's many shortcomings. "Aw, come on mom that was one time!" Lyle stood and followed her.

Olivia and Jacob watched chuckling while mother and son's voices echoed through the hallway. "So, Uncle Jake, mom says you have books for me?"

"So you got the message then, great great. Follow me, kiddo. They're in the library."Olivia followed him to the opposite hall to the library.

The library that was named after Renesmee for her love of books. Inside it was twice the size of the living room. The walls were practically books as they had used just thin pieces of strong metal to hold books in horizontal position because Renesmee didn't like to turn her head to read the titles. And at the top of each column was the letter that corresponded to the book titles. This was Olivia's favorite place of the Black home as she too shared the same interest in books, and Renesmee had always felt as though Olivia deserved the same right she had to books.

"You're gonna love them. History of the Quillettes and other things about our kind." Jacob stopped in the center of the room and planted his hands on his hips.

"Well it looks like your aunt Nessie put them away... I told her not to." he said, half mumbling to himself. "Hey, you think you can find them without me, kid? Check letters Q through W, you'll know them when you see 'em."

"No problemo, uncle Jake, I'll take care of it. Thanks a million." Olivia grinned. Jacob patted her on the shoulder before exiting. "Have fun!"

In truth, Olivia did enjoy looking through the pile by herself. As much as she enjoyed new books, she liked looking through their old ones for any she might have missed before, and many times she ended up reading something else. Renesmee came in a while later, conversed a little and introduced her to some books before leaving her alone again. And many times Lyle visited to check up on her, hoping she'd be done soon so they could set out again, but Olivia ignored him if not warning him it'll take a while longer.

It was about an hour and a half, and seven books later, when Olivia stumbled across a pile of strange unorganized book. Some with tattered covers, unnamed, or unable to fit any category. Curious, Olivia scanned them and found one that caught her attention. Untitled, it was a little pocketbook type, not too thick, and black. A journal, she concluded. But what would it be doing in the library? Aunt Nessie would ever put personal items in the library, as she had mentioned once before. Before opening it, Olivia instinctively looked around. The first page was empty, but behind the front cover were the initials D.M. in a fancy cursive. The second page was where the very first short entry was written.

_"To whose hands my journal may fall upon, let it be known that the following entries are of events that have truly happened. Though brief, they will always remain true to two hearts written in the past._  
><em>Reader, let your love be strong."<em>

Olivia read through the first entry before keeping it in her bag to head out with Lyle. And even as she went through the events of the day, the journal was all she could think about. She told no one about it–not uncle Jake, aunt Nessie, Lyle or her mother. For one, she didn't want to share her thoughts before finishing it, and two because a main character in the journal had the same complete name as her mother.


	28. Need To Know

_Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the story has been moving on slow, but I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for your reads and reviews! Happy holidays!_

_~Leemah_

* * *

><p>27<p>

It's been two hours, by her mental counting, since she woke. But she couldn't seem to get herself out of bed. Her head ached from the lack of sleep, her stomach gurgled in its emptiness, and mentally she just felt too drained. If it hadn't been for all the lasagna Aunt Renesmee had given her days before, her body might have given up on her. Was it all the information too unfathomable for her belief? Was this the state the body when after complete shock? Olivia didn't know. And she couldn't even care less. She thought very little about her basic needs since she finished the journal. She couldn't look her mother in the eye, couldn't have a proper conversation with anyone not even Lyle. And gratefully they didn't bother investigating assuming it was just her time of the month. Seeing everyone around her was painful. Had they known all this time? Did the childhood she knew not exist the way she was told? Was this journal's owner really her father?

Every time Olivia thought of it, she heard her heart beat in her ears. She had her palms pressed to stop the noise, but somehow it only grew louder.

"Olivia!" It was her mother's voice that woke her. The racket had been from her incessant banging on the door.

"Open this door, Olivia. I will not have you lock yourself away in my home!"

The lock clicked and Leah found her daughter's heavy eyes staring at her as if she's gone mad. "Mom?"

"What's going on? It's been two days. Lyle's worried. I'm worried." Leah stepped in and took her by the shoulders to assess her. "Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital? Or..." suddenly, her eyes grew wide with a spark of hope. "Darling, you haven't...started phasing, have you?"

Olivia laugh. She wished so much that that had been the problem. "No, mom. Would I lock myself up and wreck my room?"

"That's what I did for a while." Leah mumbled and cupped her daughter's face. "Liv, are you really okay?"

Olivia fixed her eyes on her mother's hoping to find any spark of recognition, of secrecy… Had her memories truly been erased? She sighed when she saw nothing. "Yes, mom. I'm okay."

Leah smiled her teethy bright smile—the one Olivia didn't inherit and envied—and ran her hands through her daughter's hair before leaving her. "Great! Because your Uncle Jake's been looking for you. He hopes you stop by soon. He sounded pretty…curious."

"Are you sure that was Uncle Jake or Lyle?" Olivia yelled.

"Oh no, Lyle is much more liberal. He comes by every other hour, grabs something to eat, hangs outside your door and then leaves. Doesn't say a word to me that rough one. I'm telling you he's worried sick and you better do something about that before all my cookies disappear."

Olivia shook her head with a sheepish grin. It was flattering that her best friend needed her that way, but somehow she wished he had other friends that understood him as much as she did but they were all they both had. Right now she had to see uncle Jacob as much as he had to see her, so she grabbed her coat and hurried out before her mother could catch her.

* * *

><p>Even before Olivia could reach the Black residence Lyle jumped out the door to greet her.<p>

"Olivia Winter Clearwater!"

"Are we on a full name basis now, Carlisle?"

"Do you have any idea how bored I've been? You had me doing chores and errands!" Lyle groaned and grabbed her arm to pull her in the house.

"Is this really about you right now?"

"Come now, let's eat and then head to the Cullen's. They're playing baseball and we are in need of a runner."

"Lyle, I don't think I can play today…" Olivia said sorrily. Renesmee met them at the doorway with her hands on her hips. Olivia grinned at her.

"Hello, dear. I hear your dear friend's already got your day planned for you."

"That does seem so."

"No time, mum, Emmet's waiting for us." Lyle said stopping for nothing and Olivia reluctantly let him.

"Hold on there, _shaggy_. Let her see your dad for a second." At the sound of his nickname, Lyle stopped and turned to his mother with angry eyes. "I hate that name."

"I know you do, baby." Renesmee said teasingly and took Olivia's arm from him. "Now, go and find your uncle. Check the library. He's been there for days, who knows what he's up to."

Olivia hurried out before Lyle could catch her leaving him and his mother to argue about his name. She slipped her hand in her bag and held her breath as she felt the leather journal. This was the time to ask him. She had to know about her father.

Jacob had his hands in a box of books, beside him were piles of other books, and Olivia has never seen him so perplexed.

"Uncle Jake?" Her tiny voice startled him. Despite how rumpled his hair was, he still looked as young and as handsome as she's always remembered.

"Olivia! Just the girl I was looking for. Come in!"

"Yeah, I heard you were looking for me." Olivia said stepping in careful not to trample on any book. She held her bag close and tight to stop her trembling fingers. In some way she knew just what he was looking for.

"I was. Listen, I need to ask you something…" Jacob finally stood and looked around the room before stopping to see her. "When you were here that one time, did you notice a little black book lying around? I seem to have misplaced it." He continued to a bookshelf, rifling through the books. "It's made of leather, does not have a label, and is quite thin."

"You mean like this?"

Jacob turned to find it in her hands. And as she held it out to him, he saw the look on her face. The look he had seen years ago somewhere down the woods in the same home she lived in today. The look her mother gave him when she told him her heart was broken.

"This is what you're looking for, right? This journal that belongs to Draco Malfoy, my father?"

Jacob moved to her, dodging the books on the floor, and took the journal slowly. "Liv, I…"

"Is it true then?" She never took her eyes from him. "Did all of you know all this time?"

"It's complicated, Olivia. It hasn't been easy for us too."

"And what about my mom? How could you do this to her?" Her voice was calm, but breaking, and it broke Jacob's heart to hear her. He flipped through the book wishing it wasn't so, but there it was, Draco Malfoy's journal of Leah Clearwater. The same journal he had both Jacob and Renesmee promise they'd keep away.

"Did you read it?" He asked, reluctantly.

"Every entry." She sat down and sighed, holding the tears in. "Did you plan to hide it forever?"

"That was what we were instructed. Draco, he didn't want you to find out." Jacob sat across her. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't he want mom, anymore? Didn't he want us?" She looked away, unable to meet Jacob's eyes anymore.

"He was trying to protect you both, Liv. Your grandfather, Lucius, he would have never left you or your mother alive if he found out. Especially if he knew your father could never let you go, and he couldn't. This was so much harder for him, having to erase you and your mom."

"Is the war over?"

"Yes. You're free now. You and your mother can live in peace."

"No, we can't. I can't, not after finding out all of this. Uncle Jake, you have to do something."

At this, Jacob stood and began piling up the strewn books. "I will not do that, Olivia. Draco sacrificed to give you a free life and I will not be the one to help you ruin it. Just let it be, let it go now."

"Then I'll ask aunt Nessie to help me." Olivia stood, but Jacob took her arm and she saw the fear in his face.

"Olivia, you can't. Don't bring back the past. You read his journal, they've done all they could, but this was the only way out. Don't undo what's already been done."

With her lips trembling, Olivia dropped her head and nodded once. Jacob let her go the same time Lyle poked in to call her. "Hey dad, sorry, but I gotta steal her now. They're starting the game!"

Olivia kept her eyes on her uncle, angry and disappointed.

"You know I can find him, uncle Jake. I just want to see him. That's all." She left quietly. Jacob watched with dismay and looked at the journal in his hands before setting it on the study table. Renesmee walked in, saw the look on his face and listened as he told her everything.


	29. She Wolf

**28**

They were having breakfast together, as they always did, in a silence not foreign to them save for the light clanging of their utensils. There was nothing especially different about this morning neither could they say that anything really happened everyday, but there was something that the mother did notice. The strange look on her child's face when there was something odd to be bothered about.

"What's troubling you, dear?" Chilly eyes looked up to her from the bowl of soup. No reply came right away. "Bad dream again?"

"The same one."

A wrinkle on the side of her eyes formed, she was smiling yet the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Except," he continued, "there was more. There was a hill. It led me there, and I followed but before I could reach the top I wake up." his eyes moved to the window next to him to look at the garden view, but he saw nothing. "Do you think it means something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the wolf. Could it mean something? If I have to dream about it almost every night, doesn't that usually mean something? I remember Trelawney in class once. When Potter's cup of tea had some sort of dog like figure, she said it meant death. Could this be the same kind?" He searched his mother's face after this, and she looked back at him thoughtfully.

"Nonsense. Dreams are just dreams, Draco."

"Not until they start haunting you." He continued to his bowl of soup. "It's always been the same one. The same kind of wolf in the same dream. I'm curious."

"Oh, don't be silly." His mother chuckled quite forcefully.

"I haven't gone mad, mother."

"Is that all you remember from these dreams? You see nothing else? No one else, perhaps?" Draco shook his head and took the last spoonful of soup before wiping his lips with a table napkin.

"Why? Would that mean something then?"

"No reason." Narcissa said with a light shrug of her shoulders. "It's one thing to dream about the same person."

"I've heard somewhere that you never dream about things you've never seen." Draco tucked the napkin under his bowl and looked at her with his cold eyes. "I just thought I might have seen this wolf somewhere before. Excuse me, mother." He left the dining hall without another word.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" he asked rather gently, noticing her through the mirror. She was standing in his doorway with her hands held together in front. She looked very nice, he thought, sadly never nice enough for him to notice her the way he should—the way a husband should.<p>

"I came to say goodbye. Your mother said I should, you know, for decency."

"That's very kind of her to think our marriage should still be respected."

"Also because I wanted to see you before I leave. For good." she spoke softer without hiding the sadness in her voice. Draco turned to look at her after buttoning his blazer.

"I'm sorry, Pansy. Truly, I am. You could find a better man, you know that."

She said nothing, giving in to the tears that fell, and nodded. Draco looked at her for a long time until she walked away knowing he would not give her more and she was right. He sighed, tugged on his silver tie and walked out with his suitcase in one hand.

* * *

><p>The ministry had always been a rather civil place despite the events that had transpired in the years before. The Malfoy name, just as Lucius had always hoped, stayed clean and respected which was how Draco got into a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A chief executive specifically in the Investigation Department. Strangely so, the department centers on tracking down dark wizards, a thing most familiar to Draco as he used to be one until the circle of Death Eaters dissolved following the dark lord's death. He had long then decided he didn't want to be sought after in such a way, neither did he want to live an evil, secretive life like that. But even so, his reputation as a rather distasteful wizard did not change. He kept the friends he had since Hogwarts and made very little anymore after that—none that stuck, that is. Needless to say, the Weasley's became people he grew fond of in the Ministry.<p>

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good morning." Draco muttered to the secretary upon entering the office. The stout little man lifted his nose to see his face through his spectacles.

"Mail is in your cubbyhole, and today I choose a rather different flavor for you."

"It's not dragon breath cocoa, is it? The last time I had it, I burned my tongue." Draco asked with furrowed brows while browsing through his mail.

"Oh no no sir, you never had this one before. Not in my care, at least. It's in your office, sir."

"Very well then, thank you." Draco said. His office was small, enough to perfectly fit three single-sized beds side by side. He didn't like very much, but it was a lot better than a table next to Herbert the yapping secretary.

True enough the mug was on his table next to the books and folders he had left the day before. Draco sat and leaned back on his seat to close his eyes for a while, hands clasped over his eyes. He still couldn't shake the dream away. A strange grey wolf with bright brown eyes. If it wasn't growling at him it was playing with him. Asking him to follow it. And just before he does, he wakes up and the dream is gone. And then there's that hill. What was on there that his mind wouldn't let him see? It was all too strange... Before Draco could drift off into sleep, he sat up and shook his head.

He took the mug and saw its stirring contents. Richly Purple Drink. He chuckled, no one really knew what it was made of or what it did, but they did say it was some sort of potion. He stared at it for a while and realized he had this before somewhere, but he couldn't remember where or when. It must have been too long.

Without further delving into his memories, Draco finished it quickly and went on with work just as he did everyday.


	30. Run With Me

29

"Thank you for doing this, uncle Jake." Olivia's eyes beamed as she spoke, clutching on the sling of her bag tightly. Jacob put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, all I'm doing is taking you to where you could have been. No way am I hoping you meet him." he said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I know you want us to be happy."

"I do, kiddo, but I also want you to be safe. Which is why the entire clan is coming along." he looked back to where Nessie, Lyle, Leah and Seth stood. Nessie tiding up Lyle's hair, Leah's nose in a book, and Seth browsing around the room uninterestedly.

"I want all of them around. Think of this as a vacation."

"A vacation with ulterior motives, for you, that is. Listen, Leah. I don't want you to go around looking for trouble. You understand me?" he was holding both her shoulders and looking her in the eyes now, his eyes looking more concerned than she's ever seen. And suddenly she wished very much that she did grow up with a father. Speechless, she nodded and hugged him to hide the tears.

* * *

><p>Four days in London did not do Olivia much good finding her father. First of all, she had no idea where to start or how to be rid of family members surrounding her. Lyle certainly would not let her out of his sight–orders from his father, although he had no idea why, he didn't complain anyway. But it was getting on her nerves, she had to admit. All she needed was a few hours to disappear.<p>

"Lyle, let's go out." Lyle lifted his head from his game.

"Out?" They were in the hotel room, just the two of them. His parents were on a date, and Olivia's mom and uncle had their own places to explore. She knew this was her only chance.

"What have you got in mind?" Lyle asked. This time she had inquisitive best friend full attention.

"Well, there's this nearby town I've been dying to see. I saw it on the internet." She pretended to sound rather bored.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"There's the train. It'll only take a couple of minutes. We'll be there for just a few hours."

"They won't even find out where we've gone," Lyle added. "Let's do it!"

Inside, Olivia cheered. "You sure? It was just a suggestion. I mean, while we're here, right?"

"Hell yeah, while we're here." He said and jumped up to grab his coat. "Come on, bloomy." That was the name he teased her with because she was such a late bloomer. Olivia frowned.

"Shaggy." She muttered under her breath and walked out. Lyle growled behind her.

The train station wasn't any different from what she'd seen on pictures, and she smiled knowing she was closer to her father, in this sense. The journal was in her pocket. She had read it too many times and knew every page by heart. The train station was where both her parents hid for hours from his trackers. She knew it had been an emotional time for them then, and in some ways she had felt like she was a part of it already.

"There's the ticket booth. Let me buy the tickets."

"No."

"No?"

"Just...follow me on this okay?" Lyle looked at her like she had just spoken another language.

"Liv, what's going on?" Olivia didn't reply, instead, she took his hand and pulled him towards one of the red, brick columns. Above was the sign "platform 9" and on the column before it Olivia saw "platform 8."

"This is it." she breathed, her heart thumping like a rabbit's foot. She squeezed Lyle's hand and took a deep breath. "Lyle, run with me."

"To where?" but before she could reply, she ran and he involuntarily followed. When he saw where she was heading, he quickly pulled back in a jerk.

"Woah woah woah! Olivia Clearwater, you must be out of your mind!"

Olivia stumbled back to his weight. "Lyle! Come on, trust me!"

"Are you crazy?! People are watching!"

"They won't even know what happened, Lyle, come on!"

"No, we won't know what happened after we bash our lucky stars on that thing!" Olivia groaned and rubbed her face in frustration.

"Look, I didn't want to have to do this in public, but you don't give me a choice."

"What are you talking about?! Liv, you've been acting like a crazy person ever since we got here. Please tell me—!"

Olivia threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips long and hard on his. Lyle froze and the tension on his back and legs disappeared. Olivia, sensing this, quickly pushed him back to the column and followed.

They were both lying on their backs on the concrete. Lyle was still in shock, but Olivia laughed in glee. She was staring at the sign above their heads.

It worked. It was true. There really was a "Platform 9 3/4."

"This is so cool." She was standing now, and looking around as if seeing a train station for the first time. "Lyle, get up!"

He scrambled to his feet slowly, struggling as his legs were still weak with silent passion. "What just happened? Where are we?" His voice was soft this time.

"Lyle, my dad is a wizard. And I'm going to find him. And you're going to help me."

"A wizard? Like abracadabra sh—"

"Yes yes yes, a wizard. Magic and all that stuff. It's true. If I'm lying then explain to me why we were just able to go through a brick wall."

"If he's a wizard, then you must be..."

"Half-witch."

"Then you can do magic!" Lyle's face lit up as he turned to look at her.

"I might be able to, but I've ever really tried..."

"Liv, that is so cool. You have no idea how cool it is. You're half wolf and half witch. You're like super hybrid!"

"It doesn't mean anything, Carlisle." Olivia sighed, "I won't be able to understand what I have if I don't find my dad."

Lyle took her hand, and she looked at him puzzled only to find him smiling warmly. "Alright, Clearwater. I'll run with you."


	31. A Series of Three

**30**

He wasn't always this comfortable being around muggles, but something changed in him. He didn't know when or why or how, but he suddenly felt lighter around them one day. He finally began to see them as people—as equals—minus the magic.

Today after work, as he made his way out the Nocturne Alley, he felt a strangeness in the air that he couldn't distinguish. And for some reason, he didn't want to be home soon. He wanted to feel the breeze, to be as equals with the people around him, to feel as if they did without a sense of power and a sense of magic. What could it be like.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Lyle were sitting inside a local pub when they waited. They took the Hogwarts Express with children in similar robes. Students. And yes, they were stared at by the lot. Two teenagers in regular, muggle clothes in the train to Hogwarts.<p>

"Do you know where you are?" A boy with jet-black hair asked them. They were sitting in the same compartment with two other students. Lyle did not hide his unease, but Olivia did, smiling as though she knew _exactly_ where they were going.

"Yes." Olivia replied simply. The students looked at each other. And Olivia noticed how they all looked to be about the same age or younger.

"Town?" asked the only other girl with freckles on her nose. "Let me guess. Hogsmead?"

"Yes, Hogsmead it is." sighed Olivia in relief. Lyle kept quiet, staring at them carefully as they spoke in their English accent.

"Right. But you do know that you're taking the train all the way to Hogwarts? I mean, this _is_ the Hogwarts Express." Added the girl, laughing lightly.

"Of course. Well, Lyle and I find that it's much more convenient this way rather than, you know, other ways…" Olivia trailed off, not knowing what 'other ways' there were. Magic was just too broad. Quickly, she shifted their attention. "I'm Olivia, by the way, Olivia Clearwater. And this is Lyle."

She gave him a slight nudge. He croaked. "Lyle Black."

"Pleasure. I'm Rose. These are James and Albus."

The younger boy smiled while the older one stared at Lyle curiously. Lyle swallowed.

"Are you half bloods?" Albus asked. His bright blue eyes gleaming with intrigue. Olivia smiled as if to hold the answer a secret, but really she began to wrack in her head what she read from the diary.

"Albus, you shouldn't ask such things. We just met them. It's not polite." Said Rose discreetly. James chuckled.

"No, it's alright. Actually, I am a halfblood. My father is a wizard."

"Oh! Who is he then? James is pretty good with wizards around London." Rose said excitedly throwing the conversation toward James. He gave her a look Olivia and Lyle couldn't read before smiling lightly.

"Umm.." Olivia began nervously. "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>"Seth, I swear, if you make any sudden moves I'll have you wrapped around that lamp post before you can count to two."<p>

Seth's brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight while he panted. His long, pink tongue hung from his mouth like a wet towel as he stood on all fours before Leah.

They were sitting in the park that afternoon, just the two of them while Jacob and Renesmee disappeared in the city. Not that the siblings intended to wait for their friends, but it seemed appropriate to worry about them in such a foreign place. Leah was sitting on the earth on the thin piece of blanket Renesmee brought out with them earlier that day, together with the basket of goodies they left with Leah and Seth. Looking at all the fruits and pastries, it was now clear to Leah why they had packed so much.

Seth began to fidget with the blanket with his paws and nose.

"Hey hey," Leah shooed, "don't make me look like an uneducated master, here. Be aware of how obnoxious your size is for a dog."

Seth yawned and kept himself by lying on his belly, just as the other dogs in the park did beside their owners. He looked to Leah for affirmation, and she patted him. He truly did look abnormally large for a dog. His fur brown and white did not blend well with concealing his true origins that many passerby's had to stop and take a second look of him. Leah was answering someone when he turned to look at her, but the stranger walked away before he could utter a growl.

"Can you believe it? He believed when I said you're a crossbred Husky." Leah said laughing, and Seth gave out a mock bark to which she laughed even more. She picked up a doggie cookie from Jacob's emergency stash and threw it a good distance away, and her brother in his furry demeanor leapt for it.

Somewhere to the other side of the park was a yellow haired wizard who lifted his nose from his book as his eyes caught a shade of the shape of the animal he had seen once too many in his dreams.


	32. The Witch and Wolf

31

"Let's try this one."

"I'm getting tired."

"The last one. Come on, Lyle." Olivia said with the same urgency in her tone that morning at the station. Lyle groaned, but she ignored it and disappeared into the rather small pub. He scratched his head and raised his eyes to look at the name: 'The Three Broomsticks.'

When he stepped inside, a warm air of uncertainty greeted him. And every single one person looked at him as if they knew he wasn't from here–and it may be for that very reason. Lyle looked around for his restless friend and found her leaning against the bar with the back of her head to him.

The woman behind the bar looked at them with skeptical eyes as she wiped a mug dry, along with four other mugs drying themselves to four other hand towels as if by invisible hands.

"And what can I get for you, young man?" In truth, the mellow lady had her eyes on their clothes, and although Olivia noticed, she kept herself oblivious to the situation.

"Well, I think I'll have a go at your Butterbeer. How's that?" Olivia asked with a grin. The lady said nothing and turned to Lyle.

"No, thank you. I'm alright."

"It's just a Butterbeer for you then, child?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." Olivia turned to the frowning Lyle as the lady walked away. She sat herself down on the wooden stool, as did he.

"Olivia, what are we doing here? Please, I want to go back. This place is giving me the creeps." Lyle whispered pleadingly, running a hand through his already ruffled black hair.

"One more, I promise. All I want is some information on my dad. Any information. That's all. And then we'll go home."

"Pinky swear that on you life right now." Lyle held out a fist with a raised pinky and Olivia locked it with hers. "Pinky swear."

"So, how do you plan to get the information you want?" Lyle asked, finally settling in on his chair with ease. Olivia shrugged. "I don't exactly know. Ask around, I guess."

"Well... That's a plan..."

"One Butterbeer for you." The lady nearly slammed the mug in front of them, and she went back to wiping more mugs. Olivia thanked her under her breath and hesitantly took a sip. Lyle watched with an unpleased frown.

"It's quite good actually."

"Aren't you two supposed to be in the castle?"

The pair turned to the bar lady. Lyle looked as her as if she had just spoken in a different language, while Olivia struggled to think about what 'castle' she meant. The bar lady, seeing that they were both at a loss for words, chuckled. "Hogwarts. Well, clearly you two aren't from around here." The lady's eyes swept over their attire once more.

"It's our first time, yes." Olivia said, taking a longer sip. The lady smiled at her and then looked to Lyle who averted his eyes from hers.

"Where are you two from?"

"Nowhere near here." Lyle muttered.

"Obviously." The lady chuckled. "I suspect you're from London."

"We came from London, yes."

"What's a bunch of lost kids like you doing down here? You're not muggles, are you?" The lady's brown eyes, as brown as her hair, searched them with curiosity. Olivia shook her head.

"Oh no, ma'am."

"What's your name, then?" The lady gave a nod and picked up another mug.

"Olivia. This is my friend Lyle."

"And your father is?" the woman kept her eyes off them, now seemingly bored by their presence. Olivia and Lyle watched with wonder as she let go of each mug only to fly into place on a shelf behind her. Lyle's mouth dropped, and Olivia nudged him.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Olivia said casually, as though she's said it for years. The woman, at this, stopped her wiping and looked at Olivia. There was a frown of disbelief on her face as she studied the now scared Olivia.

"Bloody hell. You're Malfoy's girl? But you look nothing like him... Well, I suppose you got it from your mother. Hah, your mother..." The lady stifled a mock laugh. Olivia's eyes widened with glee.

"You know my mother?!"

"Why of course I do. Back in our day at Hogwarts, your mother was...well, I'd rather not..."

"Hogwarts? My mother was here too?" At this, Olivia's brows creased.

"What did you think? Miss Pansy Parkinson, she was. Well, she'd go by Pansy Malfoy now, I suppose."

"Pansy..." The light in Olivia's eyes disappeared. Who was Pansy? The brown-haired bar lady continued to talk about 'the good old days', but Olivia wasn't listening though her eyes were on her. Why was her father married? After everything with her mother, how could he just let them go like that? And pretend he didn't have a family... Lyle was smiling to the talk of the lady, but when he glanced at his friend he saw how the color on her face had gone, he put an arm around her in comfort.

Olivia hear him call her name, but it seemed so far away. The room was spinning, and her breathing reduced by two times. There was a warmth inside of her that she couldn't place. Too warm. And somehow her fingers started to feel numb, and the sensation moved all the way to her arms, body and legs like electricity. Olivia blinked hard and the lady's face was a contortion of waves, and she saw the Butterbeer. It must have been that. But in Olivia's mind, all she could think about was how her father had betrayed her mother.

"Lyle, I have to get out of here." She managed to say. Lyle saw how she began to lose control of herself and immediately knew what was going on. Quickly, he excused them from the lady and brought Olivia out. By this time, she was breathing heavily and bending over as though ready to puke.

"Liv, you've gotta listen to me." Lyle said calmly while holding her. He led her towards the forest. "I know what you're feeling. This is all natural in the beginning, but you'll get used to it."

"What's. Happening. To. Me." Olivia struggled to look up at him. And Lyle saw the color of her eyes. He smiled and carefully let her go when they were in a small clearing with nothing but trees surrounding them.

"Olivia, you're phasing."


	33. A Moment in the Park

**32**

Leah picked up the rubber bone from the grass. Seth was wagging his tail and panting playfully instead of being the wolf that he is when she stood to look at him.

"Alright you little mutt. Let's play." Leah said and threw the bone a good distance away. Seth pounced and scurried toward it without much excitement. Leah watched in glee, hands planted on her hips. There were other dogs running after their masters and toys or sitting peacefully on the grass, but with Seth around they looked only like pups.

Seth took a while to get back to her, let alone pick up the bone. He wasn't so thrilled having to play the role of the obedient pet, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice before anyone got suspicious. He circled the bone and bent to pick it up when his canine senses caught his attention. He stiffened and lifted his head to an approaching stranger. Seth's heart raced, and it wasn't because of fear, but for the very thought that Leah was around and here was a stranger her heart knew very well.

Draco smiled at the dog but it stared at him as though it had been frozen in time. Strange, he thought. Draco slowly picked up the bone.

"Hey, hey, that's my dog." Draco turned to find a young lady coming his way. Her short brown hair bounced with each step.

"I'm sorry, I was just admiring him. A very rare breed." He said, still looking at her with sort of a shy smile. In an instance, Seth jumped in between before Leah could get any closer and began wagging his tail like a frantic dog. Leah stepped back and awkwardly patted his head. "What's the matter with you, boy."

"What breed again?" Draco asked, and she almost forgot he was there.

"Sorry? I didn't say..." Leah looked and saw him for the first time since they met. Without thought, she smiled and he smiled back.

"Pardon me," Draco said with a light laugh and held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

"Leah Clearwater."

"And you're American. Vacation, perhaps?" Draco asked while slipping his hands in his pockets. He kept looking at the dog who was now staring up at him as a dog waited on its master.

"That's quite a judgement, but fortunately you're right." Seth was rubbing, pushing mostly, against her hip back and forth, restless.

"You were admiring him, yes?" She said and silently grabbed Seth's fur to keep him still. Seth cringed and gave out a grunt. He resigned to sitting beside her with his nose in the air.

"Yes, I've been looking for one just like him. Do you know where I might be able to?"

Seth and Leah exchanged looks.

"Well, I don't believe you'll find one _exactly_ like him. A _very_ rare breed, as you might have already known. But can I ask why?"

Draco wanted to be honest, but he didn't want to sound crazy in front of a gorgeous stranger. Although it kept him restless all day and night and he wanted more than anything to find the exact one in his dreams, he couldn't just tell a stranger. Or could he?

"Is there a specific kind?" Leah asked. Just out of decency, though she knew she couldn't help him much.

"I've been looking for one with a shade of... Grey."

Seth barked. At least, he tried to. It was a lame one that both Leah and Draco had to look at him. Leah looked confused while Draco jumped a little. Seth hadn't realized that his "bark" was a half-howl that caught even the attention of those close by. Leah apologized to them and Draco then scratched Seth behind the ear. Seth was looking up at her and Leah knew he was trying to say something.

"I'm sorry, but I think my pooch needs to do business." Leah said. Draco, quite shaken by the bark, nodded.

"I completely understand." He said with a sorry tone. Now he felt stupid for having to let the opportunity to find out pass him by.

"But I'd like to help you, if I can."

"Could you? It's quite important. To me." Draco said, matter-of-factly. Leah looked at him again and suddenly felt so sorry that she now wanted to help him very much.

"Alright, I'll do everything I can, Draco." and she held a hand out to him with a smile. Draco grinned at the sound of his name on her lips, and he shook her hand. They quietly exchanged numbers, both knowing the slim possibility of either one calling. He left with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face, but not before taking one careful look of the sand-stained coloured animal she owned.

As he walked away, Leah felt a surge of regret to see such a beautiful man walk away just like that.


	34. The Figure in My Dreams

**33**

When he walked away, he felt an emptiness that left him uneasy. He had hardest time placing his feelings, and kept glancing back at them as if he'd left something behind. He saw her looking down at the dog with arms crossed on her chest looking as though she was scolding him very calmly, like a child.

"What the hell was that about, Seth? You made me look stupid in front of a complete stranger! A good looking one, at that..." Leah sighed looking Draco's way. He was disappearing into the distance when she spotted his perfectly golden, kept hair.

Seth growled.

"Will you stop that! He was a nice guy." Leah said, almost to herself.

* * *

><p>"Liv, slow down." Lyle ordered, grabbing her wrist. They had just returned to the city and since her phasing Olivia couldn't seem to keep still. Every now and then Lyle would hold her wrist or grab her sweater to keep her from running off, but she didn't care. Olivia didn't say much either, but she knew what she had to do. She had to try just this once...for her parents. For her family.<p>

They reached the park Jacob pointed out earlier in one of their trips out. Stopping in the entrance, they realized that the park was far too big to search out all afternoon.

"We're never gonna find them in this place." said Olivia, looking at the vast green field before them.

"I'll phase behind those." said Lyle, pointing to large shrubs in the distance, "we can find them faster that way."

"No, Lyle. It's too obvious. Look at all these people."

"There!" said Lyle in glee, pointing to a brown and white wolf. Without wasting another second, he and Olivia took off running that way. Olivia's speed on two legs was nothing compared to Lyle's and in seconds she was twice further ahead. It wasn't until she caught a glimpse of a peculiar, blonde man in her direction. She stopped on her toes almost instantly and looked.

And there he was, the man she had waited her whole life to meet, walking by her with a light smile on his lips. Although Olivia had never really seen him, she knew she wasn't wrong. The way he described his contrast with Leah in his journal was the molded, human figure of this man not more than five feet away from her.

For that few seconds in time, Olivia stopped breathing and upon exhaling, whispered something that caught his attention, "Dad."

Draco turned his head to look at her and for a brief moment smiled. She smiled back, but before being able to do anything else he moved along and slowly away from her.

Olivia's heart sank, forgetting what a complete stranger she was to him,

"Liv?" Lyle was beside her when Draco was finally nowhere in sight. "Liv, your mom;s calling for you. She's with Uncle Seth. She said my parents are on their way."

Parents. The word was a stab to her chest. Olivia said nothing and followed Lyle. Jacob and Renesmee were already there playing with Seth. Leah took Olivia by her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "There you are, where have you been?"

"I was...just back there." replied Olivia, distracted. She was looking at Renesmee who in turn saw and felt the tension on her face. Olivia didn't look pleased, but no once except for the gifted hybrid vampire notice. She approached just as Leah moved to join the boys for a game of frisbee.

"Liv, what is it?" Renesmee put a gentle hand to her niece's cheek and with her gift everything was revealed to her. "Oh my..."

"You have to tell my mom. You have to let her know. Please, Aunt Ness. I know everything. This is the only chance we have." There were tears in Olivia's eyes as she spoke, but they weren't tears of grief, rather anger.

"I..I can't just do that. If I let her remember, she will want to see him and he has no idea. It'll have to wait, Olivia."

"We have two days left here. That's not a lot of time."

They heard the others calling for them and saw Jacob approach. Renesmee didn't want him to bother with them so she planted a kiss on Olivia's head to end the conversation.

"There will be time, dear."


	35. Resplendent Realizations

**34**

_What a curious pet. An even more curious owner. _Draco thought, _She__'__s a beauty though. _He was thinking about the wolf in his dreams, but for some reason the woman's face wouldn't escape his mind. There was a vibe about her that felt different to him. He thought about the wolf-like dog and its resemblance to the one in his dreams, thought about how it was strange he actually found one outside his dreams. But then again, his thoughts turned to her. Her shoulder-length hair and a sort-of sour smile. He replayed their conversation in his mind over and over again, as if he missed something. And it stayed with him throughout his travel back home.

During supper, Draco didn't say much which wasn't new to Narcissa, but there was a lightness to his disposition that evening, and a light smile on his lips.

"What's going on, darling?" Narcissa asked before lifting her spoon to her lips. Draco looked at her with wide eyes as if forgetting that she was there. "Sorry, mother?"

"You're smiling." Narcissa said, smiling with intrigue. "And I know that kind of smile. Is this about a girl?"

Draco started to laugh, but took it back by clearing his throat. It was strange confining such matters to his mother especially that the last woman he was with was someone he wasn't too proud of, neither was he proud of himself for the way he treated her. He stalled by taking a sip of his drink. His mother's eyes were still on him. "Well?" Narcissa lifted a brow.

"It's nothing. I just met her. I don't think I'll see her again, though. It's nothing, mother."

"Why not? Where did you meet her?"

He thought about it and realised how it would sound to his mother where he met her; at a muggle park. Even though she wasn't so much like his father, it was still essential to her that he ended up with a pure blood. Draco gave it a minute. "At work. She works in another department."

"Wasn't she from Hogwarts?" She asked. Draco sighed inside. He knew the questions would just keep coming. His mother was always so excited about him finally settling down soon.

"No. She's not from around here(technically, he wasn't lying). I-I'd rather not bet on it, mother, really."

"Darling, I know you've met many fine women. A young man like you, why not. But she put a smile on your face. That's something I haven't seen, honestly. Not even with Pansy." _Merlin, that name. _Draco thought sourly. "Just think about it, dear." Narcrissa finished. Draco nodded, averting his eyes from hers to hide whatever it was she might see again.

"Mother, can I ask you something?" Draco quietly asked, suddenly falling serious. Narcissa put her utensils down and wiped her lips with her table napkin. "Why, of course, dear."

"I know may not have been the best person to others. Back in Hogwarts, I knew who I was to people. To friends and enemies then. But…" Draco said slowly, "I still feel things for people. I appreciate and I feel sorry. Now I must admit that there are only a few people that I've come across who've left some sort of impact in me. This…this woman was one of them." He finished, looked up at her with a smile that she saw was in his eyes. "Darling…" Narcissa whispered, breaking into heartfelt tears. Draco didn't know, but Narcissa only remembered the time when she saw her son this way before. It was so long ago, but she remembered it so well because she loved the man he became in such an event. The tears were really because she felt sorry for her son. Sorry that he had lost someone he didn't even remember that left was an emptiness in him that he couldn't even feel.

"I know it sounds stupid, mother. I mean, coming from someone like me, but I do mean it."

Narcissa nodded wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I know, my darling."

With that, Draco stood and rounded the table to kiss her on the head and say bid her goodnight after excusing himself from the dining.

* * *

><p>It was just another cold night in the Malfoy Manor as Narcissa sat on the edge of her bed by her nightstand. Nights were so quiet without Lucius around anymore. No one would talk to her about the politics of power and the ministry, or about random things that she usually wouldn't think of. Mostly, things she never really gave importance to but ended up thinking about because it mattered to him. Those are what she missed. But ever since Lucius passed, many things changed. Including Draco. In the years that would be her husband's last, the relationship he had with his son could not have been better. He let his son free to become whoever he wanted to be even if working in the ministry wasn't in his interest. Lucius accepted Draco more than Draco accepted him in the beginning. And for a long time the family was happy, complete and whole. The woe's of the dark lord were gone, so were grievances of the wolf girl.<p>

But Narcissa saw right through it. Lucius did not know how deep Draco's nightmares were at night. How he ached for her when he wasn't aware of himself. Narcissa remembered countless nights where she sat in bed with her mourning son, weeping with her name on his lips. And the next day it's as if he was new. Draco remembered nothing.

Narcissa held her wand in her hand with the tip illuminating a light that filled the hallway. She reached Draco's room and pressed her ear to his door. He heart ached to the sound of his sobs and she let herself in quietly. Draco was lying on his side where the light of the moon touched his face. She could see the glimmer of his tears on his eyes and the wet outline on his satin, velvet pillow.

Narcissa pressed her fingertips to her lips to keep her own sobs from waking him. The light of her wand was now gone and she replaced it with a small locket from the pocket of her nightgown. She looked at the tiny translucent pellet-shaped orb enclosed in a vial, squeezing it in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Lucius."


	36. A Different Kind of Morning

_Too long, I know. But I will make up by giving you thrill. Thanks to everyone who has encouraged me to keep writing. Especially for your patience. More soon :)_

_R&Rs always appreciated!_

_~Leemah_

* * *

><p><strong>35<strong>

Olivia moved sluggishly as she placed the last set of her clothing into her luggage. Their hotel room, complete with a living room, dining and kitchen set, was in complete disarray to the hurried packing and rummaging of her mother and Aunt Nessie. Uncle Jake, Seth and Lyle were in the living room sitting in front of the television enjoying the new console they had just purchased, together with a set of games. The women would rather that they had nothing to do with packing which the boys were only happy to oblige.

Olivia was running out of time, and with each hour her heart only grew heavier. The chances of her parents ever meeting were slimmer and slimmer, and the thought of it only made her feel a regretful hatred towards her aunt and uncle. How selfish could they be to keep it from her and her mother? Why weren't they doing anything to fix the situation? Why was she the only one that was so eager to have her parents back? Didn't they care? These things Olivia screamed inside her head. And even if he knew only the half of it, she was beginning to hate Lyle too. Every time she looked at her mom, her heart sank. She looked so happy, but Olivia knew her mother could be happier with someone, that she could be happier with the man she fell in love with. And so could Olivia. She could be happier with a dad of her own.

"Liv," Nessie stood by the door when Olivia already began to zip close her luggage. She gave her aunt no recognition. "Liv, I'm sorry. You know your uncle Jake and I are only looking out for you and your mother. It's not as easy as you think."

Olivia sat on her bed quietly and looked at her aunt with cold eyes. Nessie looked behind to make sure Leah was nowhere close before moving in to sit next to Olivia.

"When your parents were together, how can I say this…" Nessie sighed and with difficulty continued, "your grandfather tried to kill your mom. He didn't want them together."

"He wrote about it in the journal." Olivia said with her head bowed.

"It was hard for them and for all of us to see them go through that. Especially for your mother. The first time your dad left, it was like her entire world had gone dark. Your dad didn't want that to happen to her again. He couldn't be selfish." She put an arm around Olivia, lifting her chin to look her aunt in the eyes.

"But I saw him and he saw me. And…he didn't know me. I was a stranger to him. Why?" Olivia said, her voice breaking. Nessie saw the pain in her eyes, pain she could only feel and understand so well with her gift.

"Because he doesn't know you exist. I think he had his memories taken too." Nessie said regretfully. She brushed Olivia's hair to one side. "I'm sorry."

Olivia began to cry.

Draco sat up and gasped for air amidst the perfectly cool temperature of his room. His shirt, stained in his sweat, stuck to his skin like another layer of flesh all the way to his waist. Sun ray's beaming down on him from the lone, large window in his room hurt his eyes when he turned to look at the day. It was as though his room had changed overnight. There was a time in Hogwarts when he was a stranger without Crabbe and Goyle in a class full of Gryffindors. That moment felt exact the same. In a room full of familiar belongings, he did not belong.

"Leah." He whispered unconsciously. The sound of the name on his lips, the way it rolled in his mouth, and the effect it had on his heart sent him bounding out of bed.

Narcissa heard voices outside the dinning hall, mostly a ruckus, before Draco entered rowdily.

"Mother," he breathed, "what have you done?"

Narcissa looked up pleasantly from her cup of tea and swallowed. "I returned what's rightfully yours."

"H-how could you? I saw her. I saw her in the park. That woman all this time, and you knew. How could you let her walk away from me?"

"Draco, will you please sit down."

"Tell me now, Narcissa!"

Narcissa froze. A chill ran up her spine the way lightning split the sky. The way Draco said those words transported her back to the days of Lucius, grilling her bones to hear him in the image of her son in the same golden hair and sullen look.

"I-I'm sorry." She said it the way she always had back then—a default response. She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down with a deep breath. "It was your command that I took your memories from you.

"You were suffering without her, Draco, and I saw it everyday. You were devastated living in the past while you watched her move on with life together with what you left behind."

"I left behind? What are you talking about?" He was calmer this time, but the expression in his eyes did not change. Narcissa reached to the seat next to her and picked up a box, setting it in front of him.

"This is yours. You ought to see it for yourself. Sit down, Draco, please."

And he did. He did not waste time uncovering the memories he lost. Pictures upon pictures of Leah and Olivia brought tears to his eyes. The little girl in the picture did not strike him at the first glance, but the more pictures he saw of her, he knew she was his. She had his eyes.

"Her name is Olivia."


	37. Turned Tables

**36**

"She's so beautiful."

"I think so too." Narcissa said with a dreamy smile. Draco rifled through the pictures two more times, each time allowing their faces to be etched in his mind. "How long has it been? These pictures must be years ago."

"Couple of years ago. The Owls have stopped right after it happened."

"Her eyes. Malfoy eyes." He held out a picture to her, but Narcissa shook her head. "Have you not seen them?"

Narcissa was silent.

"Mother, have you not seen your granddaughter?" He still held the picture out to her even after she refused to look at it.

"I can't do it, Draco." Narcissa whispered, and though she was smiling, her eyes unmasked the lie. "I can't bare to look at them any more."

Draco continued to stare at her, dumfounded.

"Once I see them, that will be the end of me. I'm too scared to fall in love. With her, with them. I know I will, but I can't do it." Draco took her hand gently and she squeezed it as though to pass the strength left in her.

"You have a family, mother. I am your family. _They_ are your family." He stood then and closed the box, clamping it under his arm before moving to kiss her head. "Thank you."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bring our family back."

* * *

><p>"Stop thinking about him."<p>

"I am not."

"Lies."

Leah glowered at her younger brother's remark. "I am not thinking about anyone."

"That's good. You shouldn't. He isn't good for you." Seth muttered and propped the book up to cover his face. Leah reached for another sweater to fold.

"How do you know who is and isn't good for me anyway?"

Seth didn't answer, but at that moment the front door flew open followed by the chatters of Jacob and Renesmee as they entered. Behind them were Olivia and Lyle, unusually quiet.

"Did you get everything you need?" Leah asked. Jacob threw himself on an armchair and sighed.

"More importantly, did you get what I asked for?"

"Uncle Seth, they ran out. But I did get you these." Lyle tossed a bag over to him.

"Doggie treats?"

"They are tastier than they look." Jacob said, pulling his own bag of treats from Renesmee's purse and started eating. Seth shook his head and looked over at his sister who was staring blankly at the floor with a smirk. "Leah, stop it."

"Stop what?" Nessie turned to look at her. By this time, Olivia, Lyle and Jacob were already in the other room fixed on the flat television screen.

"She's thinking about him."

"About who?"

"Nobody." Leah groaned as she resumed to packing. "Thinking about nobody."

"About who, Leah?" Nessie asked again ignoring Leah's response and moved closer to her.

"Tell her, Nessie. Tell her he's no good." Seth advised.

"There's nothing to tell me." Leah exhaled just as Renesmee put a palm to her cheek for a second. Leah flinched and backed away. "Ness, will you cut it out!"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes," Nessie breathed, "Draco Malfoy."

Leah blushed. "What? He's cute. You have to admit he's cute." She grinned. Nessie stared at her for a moment, remembering all that Draco had sacrificed to protect Leah and Olivia and how imperfectly perfect they were for each other. Night and day, East and West, sun and moon. The conversation in Leah's short memory with Draco stuck to Nessie's mind. _Why was he looking for a wolf?_

"Yes," Nessie said finally and calmly while backing away uninterestedly, "yes, he is cute. Too bad you met him on your last night."

"I have his number." Leah let the idea linger in the air. Seth peered from above the book and met Nessie's eyes of foreboding.

"Don't be silly, Leah. Think about Olivia." Nessie walked out of the room with that. Leah stopped folding and looked down at her filled luggage brushing her hand over the top wool sweater resembling her own fur. Memories of phasing, running fast and free, and breathing in each scent only her wolf side was accustomed to were all too vague in the present. It was hard thinking back on the last time she had been in her fur.

* * *

><p>The glass teardrop resembled a pea on a pod in his palm. Draco dropped it in a small vial and wore it around his neck. Yellow and red burned the steady flame in the hearth, but a blaze of silvery green once Draco tossed in a handful of Floo Powder. He carried nothing except a piece of paper that he burned in the flame with a clasped hand. The number appeared etched in black on his arm following his disappearance as he stepped in the hollow wall, reappearing in a completely different location.<p>

Wizards and witches walked passed him, some taking place of the portal he had came from to disappear in the same way. He breezed through the throng of people oblivious of the young witches whose eyes he had captured.

Herbert the secretary greeted him jovially the moment Draco came rushing in his office to rifle through his desk. "Herbert, I won't be in this morning. Expect me this afternoon otherwise don't expect me at all."

Herbert stared at him, doubtfully. "Y-yes sir. I might as well cancel your appointments-"

"Cancel them. Cancel everything you have for me today. There's something very important that I must attend to immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." Draco exhaled as he pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from one of his drawers.

"I did get your drink today, sir." Herbert said, still watching Draco with surprise. Draco glanced at the mug and picked it up, stopping to look at it before taking a sip. Richly Purple Drink. Leah flooded his mind like wildfire. Her smile and the surprise in her eyes as she took her first sip despite how she disgusted was at first to be drinking something purple. His heart swelled with love, beating rapidly and anxiously at the thought of seeing her again very soon.

"Thank you, Herbert. See you later." Draco said quickly, swinging the door shut behind him. Herbert stared at the door, ears ringing in the now quiet room. An small envelope he had been holding since Draco arrived caught his attention, its front side was addressed to Draco from an unfamiliar name-_Renesmee_.


	38. Chasing Time

**37**

Leah readjusted the scarf around her neck before exiting the transport. Her handbag hung over one shoulder, and in the other a bag of snacks—Seth's snacks.

"All set, let's go." Jacob announced as he took the last luggage from the back of the car and thanked the driver with a generous tip. The pack moved leisurely into the airport.

Olivia hadn't said a word since they left the hotel. Lyle didn't dare talk to her to spare himself of her sudden emotional outbursts, especially that she had just started phasing. Although only he knew. Renesmee and Jacob knew why too, save for the phasing part, but left her to her emotions understanding that her heart was breaking in desperation for her father.

"Did you do it?" Jacob whispered to his wife. They were at the back of the group and out of earshot. Rensemee nodded, "I did. This morning. But I didn't get anything back. It's highly unlikely he'll believe it."

"You gave him the idea, you mentioned the wolf in his dreams. He has got to be curious. I hope."

"Yeah, that's about all we can do, really."

"What else did you say?"

"I told him our flight's tonight. I gave him details. Hotel number, room number, everything."

They stopped at their check in counter and waited in line. Lyle and Seth kept entertained by playing with their gadgets. Olivia stood ahead of everyone else silent and arms crossed.

"Liv, honey, what's the matter? Talk to me" Leah asked, moving next to her daughter.

"I'd rather not, mom. I'm really not in the mood." Olivia replied tiredly. Leah combed through her daughter's hair with her fingers. "You don't wanna leave, huh? Enjoying England, are you?"

Olivia didn't respond. In many ways she was going to miss England, but most of all the very thing she had set out to complete during the trip. Tears formed in her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

Seeing the tears, Leah planted a kiss on her head. "It's alright, dear. We'll come back someday."

It didn't take long for them to get checked in and settled in to wait for their flight, but it did take a while for Leah and Renesmee to shop around while the others waited.

"You think I should get something for Olivia?" Leah asked. They were at shoes and accessories and she was watching Renesmee try on a pair of sleek, blue heels. Renesmee looked at Leah through the reflection of the mirror. "Why?"

"She's pretty sad about leaving. I think I should get her something nice before leaving. You know, to make her feel better."

Renesmee thought for a moment and turned to look at her best friend. Throughout the years, Leah had been everything she was not, even though Leah had not liked her in the beginning. For both of them a strange platonic relationship had grown over the years that they raised kids together. And although Leah had been a single parent, she was the best single mom Renesmee had ever known.

Neither had her beauty fade after her memories with Draco. But even then she was incomplete for Olivia. She needed her father, and everyone except Leah knew that.

"Sure, Ley. Go ahead. I think she'll love it."

Leah smiled and stood on her feet. "Alright. Let me go look for something." She hurried away.

"Don't take too long though. We're boarding soon!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Merlins!<em> Pick up the phone, Leah." Draco stood in the phone booth for a few minutes, redialing Leah's number. His pockets were heavy with lose change, some dropping onto the floor like a full cup. _If I had just kept that bloody mobile phone. _The dial tone went off again and Draco fumbled in his pockets, allowing more change to scatter all over the booth floor.

He called twice more, but both times unsuccessful. Draco groaned and slammed the phone down on the receiver. From his coat pocket he pulled out a golden coin and slipped it into the red box. This time a voice in the booth spoke to him.

"Ministry of Magic. Office of the Aurors. Draco Lucius Malfoy." And with that, the booth descended bringing him down into a busy hallway. Draco jumped out of the booth without allowing it to fully touch the ground and rushed toward his office. Once again startling Herbert out of his seat as he entered.

"Sir! I thought you—!"

"Not now, Herbert. I'm in a rush." Draco said going through his drawers again hoping somehow there was some saving grace he could find on information about the Blacks.

"But sir, may I just inform you…"

"I said not now Herbert!"

"B—but sir…a peculiar letter arrived this morning. From an owl."

Draco stopped to gape at him. "An owl? Where is it?"

"It is rather peculiar, isn't it?" Herbert chuckled and moved around his own desk. "You see sir, the last owl to have been in here was about years ago. The letter was written by a muggle as of course they have no idea how to send mail to the Ministry—" He explained while moving a snail's pace through the shelves.

"Herbert, not now!" Draco nearly shouted and jumped over his desk. "Where is the letter? Why haven't you told me about it this morning!"

"But I did sir. I told you about an appointment… Hold on sir, I did leave it here somewhere…" Herbert said with a hum. "Ah, here it is."

Draco snatched it out before Herbert could completely pull it out from the shelf. Draco tore it open and read through it in seconds.

"Thank you, Herbert, thank you so much. Sloppy work, but thank you!" And just like that, he was gone before Herbert could turn around to look at him.

* * *

><p>Draco ran to the portals, apologizing as he cut through those waiting in line for their turn. He appeared in an alley that led to the main street. The letter said their flight was at 10pm. Draco ran to the closest store for the time. He was running out of it and fast. 8:20. He hurried back into the alley where he apparated, breaking the silence with the sound of a crack.<p>

"Where's Leah?" Jacob took Renesmee's hand as they met at the foot of the stairs. They were panting from running to meet each other.

"She went looking for Olivia's gift. I told her to hurry. Are you sure she isn't back yet?" Renesmee said in breaths as they both hurried down the long way to the boarding area.

"I'm not sure. When I left she wasn't there, but she might be. Try calling her, quick!"

Renesmee reached in her bag for her phone.

Leah opened the curtain to the dressing room with a grin on her face. "This is it. This is the one."

"Miss, I think it's your phone that's been vibrating awhile now." The sales lady said worriedly. "Are you sure your flight isn't boarding yet?"

"Probably not. What time is it? Let me just take this off for you to ring in." Leah closed the curtain again.

"It's 9:32."

Leah had never cursed so much in one breath. She threw the garment over the curtain to which the lady caught and hurriedly bagged. Leah's phone went off again and this time she picked it up knowing Renesmee would be screaming at her in the other end.

"Ness, I'm coming!" Leah had her phone pinned between her ear and shoulder to pull her boots on.

"Leah, finally. Where are you?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Draco."


	39. Downright Denial

38

"Where are you?"

"Draco! I-What a surprise, err, I really have to go." Leah was running by this time, paper bag dangling from her one arm and a shoulder bag on the other. "I'm about to miss my flight."

"Don't go, I need to see you." Draco said in the other line, sounding just as panicked.

"If this is about the dog, I-I'm sorry to tell you you'll never find one. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Forget the dog. I just need to see you, Leah."

Leah nearly stumbled as she reached the doors to the tunnel, feeling confused and taken aback. The attendant caught her arm. "Are you Ms. Clearwater?" Leah nodded, unable to speak. She still held the phone to her ear while Draco spoke.

"Leah, stay right there. I'm coming."

"I have to go. This is…really strange."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but if you'll give me a chance, I can explain everything. Just please don't go yet. Please Leah!" Draco pleaded, sounding dead serious. The airline attendant led her to the deck and Leah saw as eyes of the passengers zoned in on her. They all had been waiting. She saw Jacob stand in the distance.

"Leah?" Draco's voice caught her. "Are you there? Where are you? I'm coming to you right now."

The flight attendant motioned for her to move ahead. "Miss, calls aren't allowed on the flight."

"I-I have to go, Draco. I'm sorry." She hung up slipped the phone in her pocket and hurried to where Jacob had been standing.

Renesmee was sitting next to her seat, face full of worry. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Olivia?" was all Leah could say. Jacob pointed behind them and she her daughter leaning against the window, eyes closed, fast asleep. Leah took her seat and buckled up. Her head throbbed.

"Leah, what's going on?"

Her pocket buzzed, and she struggled to pull it out quickly. Renesmee saw the number blinking.

"Who is that?"

"It's Draco." Leah said and shut her phone off finally. "He was the one I was talking to."

"What did he want?"

Leah looked at her best friend with eyes of uncertainty. "He wanted me to stay."

* * *

><p>Olivia opened her eyes and sleepily shuffled in her seat. Lyle watched her with wide, cautious eyes.<p>

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Why? What do you want?"

"Wanna play tag team with me? Uncle Seth is asleep. You can use his DS." Lyle grinned excitedly.

Olivia's brows creased with annoyance. "Maybe later. Still sleepy."

"Oh, okay." Lyle sighed and leaned back. Olivia looked around at the dimmed down cabin then at Lyle who stared bored at the light atop him.

Olivia groaned. "Fine we can play." Lyle whooped silently and carefully took Seth's console from his lap to hand it over to Olivia, and played for quite awhile.

"Jake. Jake wake up."

Jacob stirred and groaned, "what?"

"Wake up." Renesmee whispered, "it's about Draco."

Jacob instantly opened his eyes and rubbed them. "What, what? Why, what happened?"

"He called." Renesmee said, the expression on her face a mix of hope and worry. "He called her."

"What do you mean?"

"He called her. It was him she was talking to when she got on the plane."

Jacob stared at her, internalizing what she had just said. "You think he remembers?"

Renesmee shrugged and briefly checked to see of Leah was still asleep. "Why would he call then?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are, Ness. We can't do anything about it right now. Not while up here."

* * *

><p>Draco arrived home sooner than Narcissa had expected, breaking into the hallway rushing without saying a word. Narcissa followed him to his room. He had opened a trunk on his bed, flinging clothes from his closet to the bed where the clothes arranged themselves into the trunk.<p>

"I didn't catch her. I was too late." He said grimly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after her." He closed the suitcase allowing it to lock itself as he pulled it in one hand. He kissed his mother on the head. "I'll be back soon as I can, alright?"

Narcissa nodded with a tender smile. "Be safe, my son."

"This is it, mother. I've finally found my fire."

Draco rushed out the same way he came in, apparating only when he reached the iron gates.

* * *

><p>The flight seemed faster than she'd remembered it to be. Then again the thrill of the trip and the anxiety of a stranger's words were nothing in comparison. Leah slept uneasily, waking up with the same heavy feeling in her chest as she fell asleep. The man she had known barely five minutes had stolen hours of her thoughts—an experience long forgotten. The way Draco spoke and said her name, was unlike the day they met. He spoke with so much familiarity, as an old friend, comrade, maybe even a lover.<p>

Leah quickly brushed the idea away and sat up from her slumped position. Pressing her fingers on her temples and pulling on the roots of her hair gave her mind the relaxation she had long needed. But it did not get the strange man out of her mind.

She and Olivia barely exchanged words on the flight because Olivia had been asleep for the most part. Neither were they aware of the battle in their minds only too similar.

When the Black's dropped them home, Leah and Olivia said very little before disappearing to their own rooms.

Renesmee swung by the very next day, bringing fresh baked batch of desserts surprised to find out none of the two were awake. She stood knocking at the front door for minutes. Olivia answered with sleepy, heavy eyes and wild hair.

"Aunt Ness?"

"For goodness sake, Olivia. What are you two still doing asleep at this hour?" Renesmee said and brushed passed letting herself in. Her nose crinkled to the smell of a dead-for-days home.

"Where's your mom?"

"Asleep I guess." Olivia yawned, rubbing her eyes in the process. "Why? What's going on?"

Renesmee looked around and put the cookies down on the kitchen counter. Sighing as she tied her hair up, Renesmee began to clean up. Olivia stood between the living room and kitchen staring idly at her aunt. "You don't really have to do that, Aunt Ness."

"Oh, I really do. Have you been in here since we got back?" Olivia shook her head in response. "And what about your mom? Are you both bumming out until you turn into wolves?"

"That..kind of makes sense." Olivia yawned again, feeling the heat in her fingertips as she smiled.

"Wake her up will you please." Renesmee ordered. She wore gloves while scrubbing the sink with a brush and liquid disinfectant.

"Uhh.. I'd rather not, Aunt Ness."

"Don't be difficult, Olivia. Let it pass. We all have to move on with life. You better start."

"What are you talking about—?" They heard the creak of a door from the mini-hallway. Olivia spun around and waited for her mom to appear in the living room. She wore the same heavy look as Olivia did answering the door.

"Nessie? What the hell are you doing cleaning my kitchen early in the morning." Leah groaned.

"Where have you been?" Renesmee just about slammed the brush down and planted her knuckles on her hips. "You and your daughter have been asleep since we got back. It's been 24 hours."

"Oh please. It's just a day." Leah made her way to the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of juice.

"With nothing to eat? You have a daughter to take care of."

"I'm fine, really, Aunt Ness." Olivia said quietly. Renesmee threw her a grim look. Olivia retreated with hands in the air, and escaped to her room. Renesmee picked up the carton of juice before Leah could pour herself a cup.

"Renesmee!"

"Leah, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean _what am I doing_?" Leah reached for the carton.

"I know this is about that Draco." Renesmee pulled it back.

"Give me the juice." Leah said between gritted teeth. "Give it to me."

"You are being a _dog_." Renesmee pushed the carton forward allowing Leah to take it. Leah finished a glass before speaking again. "Draco means nothing to me. I don't even know him."

Renesmee sighed and pulled the gloves off her hands. "We need to talk."


	40. Truth Biting Down

_Thank you all for your patience! I know it's been months, and though I am busy with work. I also would not want to give you a story that I have not put some thought onto considering how it all will end. But I am sure you will like it. :) do continue to R&R, I'd love to hear your POV's. _

_~Leemah_

* * *

><p><strong>39<strong>

The knock on her door woke her up. Olivia saw her room, almost forgetting they'd already gone back to La Push. She helped herself up and yawned.

"Liv, can I come in please?" It was her mother's voice. Olivia let her in and dropped back into bed. Her mother looked around her room cringing at the mess with her perfectly shaped dark brows.

"Where's aunt Ness?" Olivia asked, watching her.

"She left. Can I talk to you?"

Sensing the seriousness in her tone, Olivia sat up and moved to the edge of her bed. "Okay, what is it, mom?"

"It's…" Leah began and carefully sat next to her daughter, "it's about your dad."

Olivia's eyes grew wide as the feeling of any sleep slipped away from her like caffeine kicking in.

"I think it's about time you knew the truth about him…"

"Mom—" Olivia wanted to tell her that she knew.

"Listen, Liv, there are a lot of things about me and my past that you don't know. Up till now, I told myself that I wouldn't let you know because I couldn't bring myself to believe that was the life I chose when I was your age."

Olivia frowned in suspicion, a bad feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean? How…how did you meet my dad?"

Leah rubbed her face with both hands, as if it was that easy to wipe the shame away.

"I was young and rebellious. You can ask your uncle Jake about that. I refused to listen to anyone around me, including my brothers in the pack. Anyway, you should know that for a time…I had feelings for Jacob. He was the one who understood me the most, even if we fought twice as much. But I think it was because he wasn't afraid to fight me that I felt for him.

I met your father at a dinner for Lyle's blessing. Tall, quiet, and incredibly handsome. I'd thought he was just like us, but he didn't smell like one neither did he move like one. We got to talking, and it went on for weeks after that…" Leah trailed off and smiled in the distance like he was standing across the room. Olivia's eyes grew wet with relief as her mother reiterated the story she already knew.

"It felt like he was made for me. It was because of him that I…truly forgot about Jacob as my other half even after he married Renesmee. But even then, things weren't meant to be with your father and I."

"His family didn't agree, right?" Olivia said and met her mom's gaze. Leah shook her head.

"He died, Liv." Leah said much like it offended her. "He died in a car accident. He wasn't even able to tell his family about us…and I had just found out about you."

Olivia's heart sank together with the hope in her eyes and in its place tears of disbelief. "What…how could you. That's not true.."

"Honey, it's true. I'm so sorry." Leah bit her lip and reached up to put an arm around Olivia, but she wouldn't have it.

"Mom, how could you lie to me like that!" Olivia began through tears. "Why? Why would you?"

Leah stared at her, dumfounded. "What are you talking about? I'm not lying, Olivia."

"Dad did not die in a car accident!"

"I understand why you feel that way…"

"No, no you don't, mom!" Olivia huddled in front of her bookshelf and began pulling books out to find one. "I know the truth, and you don't have to lie to me. Just please tell me you know the truth."

"Liv, honey, what are you doing?"

"Dad…he wrote it. He wrote about your story. Everything; from that night at Lyle's dinner to the night he last saw you in the woods." Olivia continued to search through books. "Where is it…"

"He didn't write anything, Olivia. Please stop it."

"Here!" Olivia sobbed and held the black book out to her mother. "This is dad's journal. Read it."

Leah stared at the little, black book and then at her daughter.

"Read it." Olivia urged. "Everything is in there, mom. You don't have to lie to me."

Leah riffled through the pages, reading parts and parts until the story made sense. Olivia leaned against her door, watching her mother through tears.

"Where did you get this?" Leah asked when she had read enough. Olivia sensed the tension in her tone. "Uncle Jake's house."

Leah sighed and closed the book on her lap. "It sounds just like Jacob. He must have done this, Liv. He probably thought doing this will help you get some closure about your dad."

Olivia gaped at her mother with incredulity. Leah continued to reason out to her, but she heard none of it. In fact, her vision began to blur and her heart pumped wildly in her chest.

"I can't believe you." was all Olivia said before she phased right there in front of Leah.

Olivia howled on all four paws and ran out, breaking through her glass windows. Leah stood, speechless at what she had just witnessed. Her daughter had finally phased. She felt a sense of pride and joy, but she was more concerned about what triggered so much emotion in Olivia.

Leah stood and walked to the shattered window while opening the journal again. Earlier, she skipped the first few pages. This time she opened it from the first page. On the back of the cover, written in neat cursive were the letters 'D.M.' Leah cringed, curious that the letters fit only one name she could think of. Flipping to the last page may have been her biggest regret, because when she saw his name in the same perfect handwriting, she knew there was no way Jacob or Renesmee, or anybody, could have known that she'd meet a man in London that went by the name Draco Malfoy.


	41. A Matter of Time

**40**

When Jacob opened the front door, the first thing he saw was a black form hit him square in the chest along with a strong fist. Leah pushed him in with a look so angry and disappointed he had to look at her long and hard to figure out if she hadn't gone mad.

"Leah?"

"What the _hell_ is this crap!" Leah shouted, pressing the book on his chest in heaving breaths. "My daughter said she found this in your house! Is it true?"

Jacob slowly took the book from her and recognised it. He gulped, frowning in guilt. "Ley, calm down. Sit down, please."

Renesmee came running in from the kitchen, panting. "What's going on? I heard—Leah."

Leah turned to look at her, gritting her teeth as she spoke. "I didn't believe you, Ness. I couldn't."

"I know. I didn't expect you to. But it's true, Leah, it's all true."

"How do you expect me to believe all this? _How_?" Leah said, beginning to sob as she retreated to the nearest couch and sank down to weep. Jacob bent down before her, but keeping a careful distance while Renesmee chose to sit next to her.

"Leah," Jacob began, "we know how hard this is on you. If there's anyone who can understand, it's Ness and I. We've been through all of that with you. And you have no idea how heartbreaking it was for all of us…for me most especially. To see you suffer the way you did back then. That's why he had to take away your memories." Jacob wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry."

"It can't be true. I met him, and he didn't know me!" Leah stood and walked across the room. "Why didn't he know me? Do you think I'd be that stupid to believe that both of you didn't make this all up?" Her helpless demeanour vanished.

"It was a powerful spell, Leah." Renesmee said very gently. "He used the same spell to remove his own memories. That's why he didn't recognise you."

Jacob watched her with curious eyes. "Did you say, Olivia gave you the journal?"

Leah concentrated on the floor, the fine carpet material resembled the fur she had seen Olivia turn into. "She phased. Right there in front of me. What I told her…hurt her so much that she phased."

Jacob and Renesmee exchanged looks.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her what I knew. But she didn't believe me because she believes in this lie that you planted in her head!"

"Wait, Leah." Jacob stood and approached her with caution, "what _exactly_ did you tell her? What do you know happened?"

"I remember that he died. Her father died."

"Why do you need to know, Jake?" Renesmee asked from behind him.

"He told me about this. That he changed her memories." He replied without taking his gaze from Leah.

"Cut the crap, you two. I've had enough of this." Leah snapped and walked passed them toward the front door.

"Leah, wait." Jacob and Renesmee followed her out the door, but she had phased and bounded away. Renesmee held on to Jacob's arm as they watched her disappear over the hills.

"We have to find Draco."

* * *

><p>Draco remembered the trip he once took to La Push. How tiring it was to travel like a muggle. He had never apparated further than his own country, and he did not want to create an unauthorised Portkey somewhere and get in trouble by his own office. Unnatural to him, he took a plane once again. This time his stomach was much kinder to the travel, but not to the thought of seeing Leah and Olivia. Now that he knew everything, the greatest shock of his life was causing his body to react just as much as his emotions. It took him three vials of mixed herb to keep it together. Gladly, the last one knocked him out until arrival.<p>

The car he had reserved was parked just outside the exit doors. It's silver coat glimmered under the sun. He had no idea what difference each automobile besides the exterior and interior design, but he had style and he made sure he had the best looking one.

The car keeper waved at him with the keys in the same hand.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy! I recognised you by your—"

"Devilishly, fancy wardrobe?" Draco guessed as he received the keys.

"I was going to say 'golden hair', but okay that'll do." The car keeper said with a grin while surveying Draco's attire. Draco pressed on the car key button that lifted the door to the drivers seat.

"Brilliant."

"This is what you asked for, isn't it? _Aventador_ _LP 700 Lamborghini_?"

Draco nodded, oblivious to such detail. "Yes, yes. It's brilliant. Thank you very much, sir."

"Can I help you with anything else, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked as Draco helped himself to his seat.

"Incidentally, yes. Could you store my luggage in please. Right here next to me."

The car keeper gaped for a moment, picturing how he could fit such a luggage into the passenger seat. But he did, and unbeknown to him, the luggage shrank enough to wrap the seatbelt around it.

"There you go, Mr. Malfoy. All set!"

"See you in a week or two then. You have my number, yes?"

"I do, sir. So does our office. Enjoy your stay!"

Draco pressed a button that pulled the seats down to a close. "Just like magic." He whispered. As soon as the car keeper stepped away, Draco took his wand and with a whisk the car started.

"Take me there." He tapped the air above the wheel and the car jolted into motion. The tracker in next to the wheel told him he'd be there in two hours. Two hours earlier than usual. Draco smiled, leaned back and closed his eyes allowing the gentle swaying of the car drift him to another long sleep.


	42. It Just Survives

**42**

Lyle left paw-prints on the soft soil he walked on, trampled by new batches whenever he came back to check on Olivia. She'd been sitting in the same spot for hours, her grey fur resembling silver silk under the moonlight. Even as a wolf she was still beautiful, Lyle thought.

_You can come over, now. _He heard her speak in his mind.

With the silence of a hunter, he moved next to her. _She__'__s been waiting for you to come home._

_She can wait longer. She__'__s done the same to me. _Olivia dropped her nose to the ground to rest her mouth on her paws. Lyle said nothing, feeling her hurt.

_She lied to me. She said he died. Would you forgive that?_

_Maybe not right away. _He replied.

_Maybe not ever. _She added quietly.

_Come on, Liv, that__'__s too much. You know the story; her memories were taken. How can she know better than what she remembers?_

Olivia stared into the distance of the lake, flowing quiet and deep. Lyle yawned and set himself down next to her.

_I know you__'__re smarter than this. You understand what happened to her. But what are you so upset about, really? _

The grey wolf lifted her head to look at him. He was panting with his tongue dangling down the side of his mouth like a dead fish. His black fur blended with the darkness behind them except for the pattern of a whitewonky cross around his eyes and snout.

_You thought she could beat magic, huh? Is that it? _He licked his lips as he asked.

Her eyes were set on him, and when she didn't reply he knew that was it. Lyle stared at her and noticed how her eyes were exactly as her human eyes looked, as blue as the sky.

_You know they say __"__magic can not make anyone love you__"__? Shouldn__'__t it work the other way around too? _

Lyle thought he saw tears in her eyes. _You know what I think? I think the magic didn__'__t work on your mom. Not really. Their memories might be gone, but their love isn__'__t. I honestly don__'__t know much about __"__love__" __and how it all works besides the stories I__'__m told, but I think this love they had__—__however strong it may be__—__brought them together back in London. I don't think love survives on how it makes anyone feel..It just survives. _

It was a rare occasion for Lyle to keep Olivia from speaking. This time, all she could do was stare at him through the skin he was in and take in what he had said.

_You_ _just slapped me with some wisdom. _She thought to him with a chuckle. _Thank you for that._

_Well, you do need some bitch slappin__' __time to time. _

Olivia growled with bared teeth to which Lyle responded with a whine. They were two, young wolves by a moonlight lake. One as grey as dusk and the other as black as midnight.

* * *

><p><em>Lyle, where are you? Olivia, I know you can hear me. <em>Jacob's thought voice tore between their own. And instinctively they turned to look at the same direction.

_Dad? We__'__re by the lake. What__'__s going on?_

_You need to come back. You and Liv. Right now. _

Olivia stood and began to the direction of his voice. _What__'__s going on, uncle Jake? Is it mom?_

_Just come back to the house. Your mom__'__s fine. Hurry, we__'__ll be waiting._

Olivia and Lyle exchanged glances before breaking out into a run through the forest to the clearing to the Black house. They raced like they never had before…and this time Olivia arrived first jumping out from the trees with Lyle very close behind. With the house in sight, they took advantage of the vast plain by attempting to shove the other off course.

_Woah, look at that. We have a visitor. _Lyle said noticing an unfamiliar car in the driveway. _Hot wheels! I have to see this!_

_Go look at it! You__'__re so close to losing to me anyway. _Olivia laughed. But he didn't take her advice. They pounced on the porch with Olivia taking the first jump. Lyle landed roughly just on her back. There were two sets of clothes folded neatly in a pile on the foot of the front door.

_I think I__'__ll take this next to hot wheels. _Lyle gently took his pile between his teeth and walked away.

Olivia helped herself to her own pile of clothes and without waiting for Lyle, knocked on the door.

It was Jacob who answered it and Olivia immediately knew something was wrong because the look on his face was an unsuccessful attempt to suppress worry.

"Good, you're here. Where's Lyle?"

"He's dressing up at the driveway. What's going on?"

"Come inside." Jacob instructed and closed the door behind her.

"You're scaring me, uncle Jake."

"You shouldn't be scared. I called you here because before anything happens, I want to make sure you were presented with the option. If it will make you feel any better at all."

"Okay," Olivia gulped, "what is it?"

Lyle entered just then, with a face that will only make anyone query. "Dad! Was that—is that car ours? Did you?!"

Jacob shook his head, ignoring his son. "Olivia. Your dad is here."

Olivia and Lyle paused that moment, allowing him to continue. "He arrived just awhile ago. He wants to meet you… If you want to, of course."

Olivia nodded, unable to speak. She felt heat inside herself rise from the pit of her stomach through her heart up to her ears. Tears welled in her eyes.

Jacob smiled and pulled her close to him. "I know, Liv. I know you've been waiting for this."

Trembling, Olivia brushed her hair behind her ears, wiped her eyes, and straightened out her blouse. "H-how do I look?"

"You look ready." Jacob said and took her hand as she stood. "They're just in the den."

Olivia couldn't feel her legs, and the walk seemed to take forever as thoughts raced through her mind like a forest fire. She could hear her heartbeat as much as she felt it.

Time seemed to slow down when they entered the den. Renesmee was sitting in an armchair closest to the fireplace, she looked up at them as they entered. Across her was a couch with its back toward them, and in it sat a man whose back head of golden hair was all they could see.

Renesmee stood and smiled at the frightened girl who held Jacob's hand. She stopped, dead in her tracks, as the man stood to look at her.

"Olivia." Her name in his voice kindled floods of emotion in her being. Two separate, but identical sets of ice blue eyes met for the first time erupting a tempest long at wait. Tears trickled down Olivia's face. Draco drew close to her and wiped her cheeks as he wiped his own tears away.

"You're just as beautiful as your mother, and more beautiful than I had imagined you'd be. I'm sorry for everything." He said, smiling through tears. Olivia threw her arms around him and whimpered into his chest. Draco held her with all the love that had been lost through the years.

"I'm here now and I always will be. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! I hope you like how this turned out.. It's so exciting having to unfold everything so slowly, but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do writing it. Thanks so much for always keeping up with this story. R&amp;Rs always accepted :)<em>

_~Leemah_


	43. The Cliff

**43**

Leah sat curled up in a fetal position on her chaise, wrapped in a woollen blanket since the night fell to a chilling temperature. The unusual silence of her home was deafening, and her thoughts was as thundering as the absence of Olivia. It had been two days since she left the Black house after confronting two of her best friends, and the same day since her daughter had ran out on her. Leah couldn't remember a time she felt more alone. Then again, she couldn't remember many things the more she thought about it. It seemed everyone else knew a different life she lived—one she couldn't seem to remember at all. Renesmee and Olivia were too convinced by their own memories, but even if Leah remembered things differently somehow she wasn't convinced of her own. Then again, how could she believe them when all she knew was what _she_ remembered?

A knock rapped on the door. Leah practically bounded off her seat hoping to see her daughter, but it was Renesmee's serene smile that greeted her.

"Can I come in?"

Disappointed, Leah stepped aside to let her in.

"I know you're expecting to see Olivia. She's perfectly fine."

"I'd like to see for myself. Where is she?" Leah demanded, shutting the door with extra—albeit unneeded—force. Renesmee quick-scanned the house with her eyes and heightened sense of smell, but Leah's rather distasteful mood stood out like blood on white sand.

"I'm sorry, Ley. I know you're upset with all of us. But if you would just hear us out—"

"I don't want to, Ness. Please." Leah returned to her settee with the same position. Renesmee did not retaliate. Instead, she disappeared in the background for a while, returning only when she had two cups of hot cocoa, wisps of steam emanating from the mugs. Renesmee quietly put Leah's share on the coffee table and took her own as she returned to the armoire across.

Leah watched the slender, beautiful woman sit quaint and quiet staring back at her with lifeless, dreamy, brown eyes. "Why are you here, Ness?"

Renesmee leaned forward. "I wonder sometimes…if you love me as much as you love Jacob."

Leah refused to avert her eyes from the hybrid. "What are you talking about? You're both my best friends."

"I know we are, but I wonder if you listen to him more than you listen to me; more than you believe me."

"You're mean, if Jake told me what you had..would I believe him?"

Renesmee nodded.

"I don't know." Leah shrugged. "All of this is unbelievable—impossible."

"But if I showed you…" Renesmee set her cup down, "would you believe it?"

Leah sat up. The steam from her cup diminished when she took a sip of its sumptuous, thick contents.

Renesmee sighed, feigning self-control with her usual high-strung episode. "Leah, you deserve the truth. I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry we never told you. Draco made us promise to never, _ever_ tell you. You, not knowing anything, made it so much easier for us to erase the past. It just so happened that the journal made its way into Olivia's hands.

Now, I'm not a fan of coincidence. I _know_ it happened for a purpose and If that purpose is to bring you and Draco back together, then it is my sole duty to let that happen. Now, _dammit_, let me help you. Let me show you. This is your chance at a better life, Ley. For goodness sakes do it! If not for you then at least for your daughter who deserves a father."

Leah gaped at her, speechless for a moment at the monologue.

"You could only show me your memories, Ness. How can I believe what only you saw?"

"Because what I saw is enough evidence you that what you had with Draco was real."

Leah buried her face in her hands; removing them only when she had to wipe tears. Renesmee knelt on the space between her disconcerted friend and the coffee table, taking a hand in both of hers.

"Let me do this for you, Leah. In the same way, do this for Olivia."

Leah let out a sob as she finally nodded. Placing her fears and her worries behind the moment Renesmee put a soft, warm hand on her cheek to reveal vivid scenes of memories she had lost.

* * *

><p>"I found it in Aunt Nessie's library. It was the only one in its row without a title. I was curious, so I took it." Olivia said with a grin as she held out Draco's journal to him. It made Draco emotional to reminisce moments of writing each entry. He felt sense of nostalgia, but also relief, flood him.<p>

"I decided to give it to Jacob instead of burning it." He said while flipping through pages. "I didn't want our story to die."

"That's what he said you said. And I'm glad else I would never have known my dad."

Draco hugged his daughter and kissed her head. "The only regret I have is not being there to see you grow up."

Olivia looked up at him with a smile, "you still have time, dad."

They were still sitting in the den when Renesmee entered the house. Lyle met her holding a bowl of blueberries, and a mouthful with rough bits around his lips. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Mom! I—I didn't eat a lot…I just—"

"Put that bowl back or else you're grounded, Carlisle. I need that for my baking." Renesmee demanded storming past him toward the den. She found Draco and Olivia sitting and talking by the fireplace with the sound of firewood crackling in the background. They stood the moment they saw her and the wary look on her face.

"Did you do it? Did you do it, aunt Ness?" Olivia implored with excitement.

"Do what?" Draco looked from Olivia to Renesmee.

"I did," She said with a nod, "but she…didn't take it too well. I used my gift on her, Draco."

"What do you mean—where is she? I should go—" Draco started.

"Draco, wait. She phased. She said there was no way she would forget… She ran off after that."

"How could you let that happen! Why would you do that to her?" Draco's tone rose in anger. Renesmee could only look at the ground in guilty silence.

"It's my fault, dad." Olivia interrupted, "I thought it would be a good idea to get mom to finally believe it. I started it, so it's my job to fix it."

Olivia phased right there, ripping through the clothes Renesmee had prepared. Draco stepped back with the same fear he had once felt the first time he witnessed Leah's transformation. The grey wolf looked at him and he somehow knew Olivia was smiling. The wolf turned to Renesmee.

"The cliffs. She'll be there."


	44. The Flashback

44

Draco and Renesmee watched the grey wolf disappear into the night; her fur slowly blending into the dark night like shades of a monochromatic painting.

"I hope all goes well." Renesmee sighed, frustratedly brushing her hair back with her fingers. Jacob and Lyle appeared in the doorway.

"Where's Liv going?" Lyle asked, wide eyed with worry.

"She's going after her mum. Although I still think I should go." Draco said.

"Not yet. In her form, she just might give in to the _bitch_ in her." Jacob tried to joke, but Renesmee only glowered at him. Draco, though, found the heart to smile a little.

"Actually, I need to explain something." said the blonde, pale wizard, "I need you all to sit down for this."

The Black family sat on their long chaise with the same set of watchful eyes as the nervous wizard paced before them.

"Okay, this isn't going to be easy…and it's not going to make much sense, but you must know that everything I did… I did to protect Leah."

"Go on, buddy, we're here for you." Jacob said, taking his wife's hand to calm her down of the same anxiety he managed well. Renesmee nodded.

"Thank you, Jacob." Draco gulped. "You're all aware that I was responsible for her memory, but I don't think you know anything more about it…

"I changed them. I gave her new ones… Which is why I understand why she's taking it the way she is. She remembers Olivia's father, but she remembers the father that I created. To Leah, he is the only reality about Olivia's past."

"Hold on," Renesmee started, "what do you mean _created_?"

"I told Jake on our last phone call that I changed something, but I never really explained what. But I had to do it"—Draco was rambling now—"you see, I promised Leah I would never use magic on her, but I broke that promise by altering her memories—which isn't the point here and I don't know how that's relevant—but before all that, my father and I made the Unbreakable Vow with my mother as the binder, which is also why I had to remove my own memories lest I died if I broke that vow, not that death scares me or anything.."

"Draco.." Jacob raised a hand. Oblivious, Draco continued.

"I just…I didn't want to leave Leah knowing she was pregnant—with my child! So, I had my mother erase _my_ memories to keep that vow and lose my life, only father of this unborn child.."

"Buddy.."

"But you have to understand that when I made this vow, I had no choice! I—"

"Draco!" Renesmee slapped the coffee table, bits of the potpourri spilled from the vase.

Draco froze, remembering himself, and groaned aloud. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Jacob stood and slapped his shoulder. "Hey, buddy. Don't apologize, alright? None of this is your fault…well, not _all_ of it at least. But point is: don't apologize, okay. Not to us."

"Draco, maybe it would be best if you let me see it for myself… If you'll let me." Renesmee got up and held out a hand. Draco stared at her palm, wary of himself as he held those fragile fragments of his misshapen past. When he finally nodded, he stepped forward and raised a hand.

"Be kind to me, Ness." He touched her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Draco stared at the ice cold eyes of his father. His heart pounding like drums against his ear synced with the building pressure in his head. His father's stern voice had always held the final verdict of any such situation, and with regret Draco had to admit that it was still so. As he listened to the words of that voice, Draco was trapped.

"She will not be harmed, I promise you that, son. As soon as you agree, she will not be touched."

Draco saw the wolf lying lifeless on its side with Crabbe and Goyle flanking each end holding a spell-cast chain bound around the neck. The thought of Leah underneath the animal as such made him cringe in vexation.

"And, and!" Lucius hissed, "so will you. You will be free. Free of me, and free of this life."

"This life without her?" Draco tried to keep his voice from breaking. He was losing the sensation of his arms as they held him back.

"That's a lot better than her without life, wouldn't you agree?"

"Draco, darling, just do it. Do it to protect her." He heard his mother say beside him in sobbing breaths. Draco could no longer fight the tears from falling. The pain everywhere: physically; mentally; emotionally was too much to bear. Narcissa let out a cry of agony at her son's despondence.

"You'd do everything, wouldn't you? Everything to ruin my life just to have it your way." Draco hung his head, too weak to hold it up any longer. He gave up the struggle and gave way for his legs to fall as the men held him up.

"Do we have a deal?" Lucius asked like he had heard none of Draco's words. Draco nodded.

"Spectacular. Narcissa get your wand. We shall make this a binding contract." Lucius demanded and moved to take Draco's weak arm. Draco felt searing pain through his arms as they were released and the blood finally found its way back into stream.

The Unbreakable Vow was made within a minute. Strings of golden light wrapped their clasped hands as conditions were spoken to life. Draco could only mutter out the very thing his heart was against, "I do."

Lucius was smiling, a smile Draco came to abhor, as their hands let go and the Vow sealed.

"That's my son. You make me proud."

Draco wanted to hurl; he could not understand how anyone could be so vile, so loathful, and so unloving. His heart ached for his mother.

Lucius gave the command to to release the wolf, and they did with no tenderness as she lay there empty of life. The man from whom Draco inherited his golden hair pulled out his wand and lifted it to her.

"No!" Draco commanded. Lucius looked at him, all the kindness gone. "Let me do it."

"Very well. I suppose it makes sense that you should."

Draco found the wand in his hand when Crabbe harshly stuffed it in his grip—Draco made a mental note to torture his long lost friend.

Standing atop her was the worst thing Draco could imagine. His hands were trembling when he remembered what he promised long ago _"__I__'__ll never use magic on you.__" _But there he stood breaking it as it broke his heart. Tears dripped onto the wolf's fur creating spots of moisture as they were slowly absorbed.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Leah," He whispered. "_Obliviate_."

When the forest was quiet and empty of them, Draco stayed. Somehow Leah's body had phased back while he held her. Narcissa, despite the pain it took to watch him, could not leave her son. Lucius was as cold as the evening, and she dreaded the cold.

"You'll be better off without me. I'll let you live, Leah." Draco whimpered into her hair. "I'd die to let you live. Please forgive me."

"She has nothing to forgive, Draco." Narcissa said softly, "she won't remember you."

Draco looked up with a face so defeated that his own mother couldn't bare to look. He stood with Leah in his arms wrapped in his coat. "I'm sending her home."

"Please come back, darling." His mother said.

"I have no reason to stay with her now that I am no one." He held out his wand to the darkness of the forest, "_Accio_." A handful of Leah's belongings appeared on Draco's arm.

A whip of black smoke took his place as soon as he apparated from his mother's side.

He reappeared on a very familiar hill and at the bottom was a well-lit house.

Jacob answered the door. "My God. Draco."

Draco laid Leah on her bed and replaced his coat with her blanket. "She will be asleep for a while."

"What happened?" Jacob asked, albiet doubting that he should.

"It's over. She won't have to deal with me anymore. She'll be happy and well with no memory of me."

Jacob stood by the doorway of Leah's room, listening to the silence of Draco's hurt. "I'm sorry, buddy."

Draco heard the door close shut when he put Leah's stuff on her chair. Her bag fell scattering its contents onto the floor. Draco noticed a particular lengthy box and picked it up. The inscription made him shudder when he understood its purpose. Slowly, he let the apparatus slip out with the right end first on his palm. The tiny reference box revealed a dark pink shade. Draco quickly flipped over the box to compare the results. "Bloody hell… Bloody hell…"


End file.
